Charmed Lineage 1x08: Baby Blues
by TBorah89
Summary: In hopes of getting Parker to bond with his sisters the elders turn him into a baby again. Meanwhile they have another suprise in store for the oldest five. Roman begins obessing over what happened to him. Penny continues to have problems with Torch.
1. Back To Basics

Disclaimer: I don't owned charmed only the characters I make up.

* * *

Chapter 1: Back To Basics

Parker Halliwell ran his hands through his dark hair he was tired and what was worse he felt like shit. He had pretty much given up on going back to his apartment Prue and Andy were there enjoying the newlywed life he just couldn't stand it. Paige and Piper were being cool and letting him crash at their houses he still wasn't too sure that Prue liked having him around.

Parker had on a brown work jacket and jeans yet he was still freezing a sure sign he was getting sick. He consulted his watch he was waiting out in back of Club Inferno Kyle was supposed to pick him up after he got off and as usual he was late ten minutes late to be exact. Parker could have gone back inside where it was warm but his boss was an ass who would make him work some more he seriously had to think about finding a new job sometime soon.

"Kyle Brody I'm freezing my ass off out here I wish you would hurry up." he called out to the closest thing he had to an older brother. But the whitelighter appeared to be ignoring him.

Parker sighed he had other options he could always call Hank or Chris he was the closest to them he wasn't too sure how the other Halliwell cousins felt about him. He got the feeling that Wyatt didn't like him at all. He was also thinking about calling Jake who would not be happy about coming but he would do it. In the end he decided he would wait for Kyle if worse came to worse he would call Paige.

His brown eyes scanned the dark alley he was standing in he was just asking for trouble hanging out back there but he couldn't explain Kyle's presence any other way. He wished like hell that he would hurry so he could crawl into bed he had to get up early that morning Piper was still making him go to magic school and he still wasn't happy about it.

He let out a cough from deep in his chest that brought tears to his eyes "This is just great I can't afford to call off because I'm sick I'll get my ass fired this time for sure." he said leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

He was about to give up on Kyle and call for his sister when he felt someone put a hand over his mouth from behind the next thing he knew his world went black. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Did you guys have to hit him so hard it hurt me to watch it." Kyle said stepping out from the shadows he was addressing the two young men with him.

"Relax Brody he didn't feel anything that wasn't meant to hurt him it was meant to knock him out so we could hit him with the other stuff." Lincoln Halliwell informed the older man pulling another pouch out of his jacket pocket.

"Tell me again why we're doing this ?" Kyle asked he felt horrible for tricking the man he thought of as his little brother but it was for a good cause.

"The elders thought they owed it to the family since it was their fault he didn't get to grow up with his sisters. Trust me Kyle we never would have agreed to it if we thought it would hurt him." Mitchell Halliwell rolled his eyes and blew some dust from the pouch on his sleeping uncle.

"Now how does this work ?" Kyle was still not sold on the idea so he had more than a few questions.

Linc ran his hand over his face Kyle was trying what little patience he did have and that wasn't much considering Piper Halliwell was his mother. "It will turn him into a newborn again it will wear off at the end of the week but it should help the sisters form a stronger bond with him." what he left out was he and Mitch were working with the elders to stop something bad from happening and this was a distraction.

The three men looked down to see that Parker had been transformed into the newborn he had once been he had a head full of dark hair and a button nose it was no wonder he had grown up to look like a heart breaker. He let out a small cry and the three looked at each other to see who was going to pick him up.

"Don't look at me I'm horrible with kids they hate me." Linc said throwing his hands up in the air.

Mitch didn't want to do it either it was weird for him "Brody you helped raise him when he was a baby you get him." he said it made sense he was the one who could stop his crying.

"Fine you're both big babies." Kyle commented bending down and scooping Parker into his arms careful to support his head. "Hey there Park what's the matter big guy ? I bet you just want to be held and feel safe. There you go that's a boy." he was talking in a baby voice and rocking him back and forth.

"Get him to Aunt Piper and tell her that the elders did this to make it up to them but don't go into more detail than that she will be suspicious as hell." Mitch instructed they still had to come clean about their real names and make sure they got conceived.

"And remember we had nothing to do with this we put all the stuff he'll need in the back of your car." Lincoln rehashed for the third time.

Kyle rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he was taking orders from two men who hadn't even been born yet. " I know how to handle him don't worry about it just get out of here. Come on Parker lets get you out of this cold before you get sick." he was using his baby voice again and the little boy in his arms smiled up at him.

* * *

Piper Halliwell was sitting at her kitchen table just hanging out with her sisters it was only ten on a Friday night and they had nothing better to do their husbands were in the other room watching the football game on tv.

"This is normal I like it." Paige said sighing and leaning back into her chair she had a pretty rough day between her charges and work.

A smirk appeared on Piper's face "Watch it Missy Paige that's my line." she joked sipping out of the coffee mug in front of her.

"I still say who wants to be normal when you can be special like us and everything has worked out for the best." Phoebe said running her hand through her hair just thinking about all the things they had gone through over the years.

Prue shook her head at her little sisters "I don't think we have to worry about normal not many people can say that they have a little brother younger than some of their children that their mother hid from them. Or that they died became a whitelighter and married their high school flame who also happens to be a whitelighter. "

"Prue what is it about Parker that drives you so crazy he is a good boy ?" Piper asked all she needed was her youngest and oldest siblings fighting.

"There in lies the problem he is a grown man and he still acts like a little boy." Prue answered sighing she really tried hard to like the kid but he made it hard sometimes. "Like today at school he used his powers to rearrange my grade book he thought it was funny."

"Prue this can't be easy on him either just cut him a little bit of slack he is trying hard he isn't used to be around a bunch of women. And Andy is crazy about him he loves him like he is his own son." Paige explained she knew what he was going through she had been there about twenty-six years before.

"I know and that should be enough for me. Andy really does love that boy you should see the apartment there is a whole shrine to Parker in the living room. I mean it I 'm not joking one whole wall is filled with his pictures and trophies turns out he was an amazing football player. There is just so much we don't know about him and I kinda feel bad." Prue admitted she wanted to be close to him she just didn't know how she didn't love easily.

"Face it Prue he is kinda cocky sometimes and he reminds you of dad and that pisses you off. I know how you're mind works I lived with you you're whole life." Phoebe threw out to her sister who nodded in agreement that she was right.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the side door it was Kyle it failed to register right away what he was carrying in his arms.

"Hey Kyle come on in the guys are in the other room if you want to go in there." Piper greeted him.

"I'm here to see you four." Kyle answered simply Andy was going to kill him if he found out he had agreed to this.

"Kyle where in the hell did you get the baby?" Paige asked being the first one to notice the baby in his arms.

"That's what I needed to talk to you guys about this is Parker. The elders thought it might help you bond with him better so they turned him into a newborn again. I didn't know about it until after they did it." Kyle was scratching his head with his free hand.

Piper, Prue, and Paige looked bewildered at the news but a huge smile spread across Phoebe's face. "No wonder he grew up to be such a heart breaker look at how handsome he is." she said taking him from Kyle and placing him on her shoulder.

"This is just great Paige you are no longer allowed to speak every time you do something like this happens." Piper said to her youngest sister pointedly.

"Guys get in here now we have a problem." Prue called out to their husbands. The four men came rushing into the room they all checked to make sure there were no demons and they breathed freer when they saw there wasn't.

"Kyle where is Park you were supposed to get him from work ?" Andy asked worried about the boy about fifteen minutes before he had felt something off about him.

"The elders in all their wisdom decided they owed it to the family and turned him into an infant again so we could bond." Paige said summing it up very nicely.

Henry walked to Phoebe and took Parker from her "Hi big boy I bet you want to come in the other room with me and let your sisters and the other guys sort this out huh." he was using his baby talk voice he had been all kids' favorite uncle. Parker smiled up at him showing his little dimples.

"Oh no you don't you let me see him first before you take him out of here Henry Mitchell." Piper said to her brother-in-law Henry place him in his sister's arms.

"Just looking at him makes me want to beat up any girl who even talks to him." Paige said she was still pretty new to the big sister thing but he had taken to her the most he told her things he didn't tell Piper.

"And then we all wonder why the boys do horrible things to every date the girls get." Coop commented dryly.

"Kyle how long is he going to be like that ?" Prue asked more concerned with demons attacking him than anything else.

"A week or so." Kyle answered.

"A better question is who is telling dad ?" Phoebe asked that was not a conversation she wanted to have.

As if he knew his presence was needed Hank orbed into the room "Whose the baby Aunt Piper ?" he asked not really wanting to know.

"Parker another brilliant idea on the part of the elders." Paige answered her son.

"Henry go get your grandpa and tell him what is going on he won't flip out a you." Leo ordered they had all been thinking the same thing. Hank saluted before orbing out.

Parker let out a little cry that sounded more like a whine and Piper tried her best to soothe him. "Brody please tell me you got him some formula that was his hungry cry if I remember right." Andy asked his friend.

Kyle held up a diaper bag and flashed it at him "Everything he needs is right here." he dug out the formula and began expertly mixing up several bottles.

"Here Piper I'll take him." Andy said taking the boy from her he rocked him back and forth for a moment to quiet him. Parker fell silent almost instantly.

Prue shot her sisters a see what I mean look. "Andy you're pretty good with him." she said off hand.

Andy chuckled "Somebody had to be he used to scream his little head off every time Kyle touched him. Here Prue you take him for a minute." he handed his wife her little brother.

Prue took him and bounced him in her arms she couldn't get over how tiny he was. Henry came orbing back with Victor just few seconds later.

Victor's eyes went straight to his oldest daughter "And here I thought Henry Victor was being a smart ass again I'm sorry Bubba but you've gotta understand I'm going on your past behavior." he ruffled the hair on his grandson's head.

"Victor you know better than to think something like that about my son he would never ever be a smart ass." Big Henry said smiling sweetly at his son who flipped him off.

" As much as I would love to stay here and listen to dad and grandpa insult me I actually have a date I'll see you later." Hank said orbing off with a wave he had to go meet Bianca.

* * *

Opening Credits

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Roman stirred in his bed he rolled over and his arm hit something soft and warm he felt a brief moment of terror. That was until he forced his eyes open and saw the sleeping form of his girlfriend he rolled over and checked the clock it read 11:15 p.m. They must have fallen asleep in each other's arms after they had sex.

He very gently trailed a line of kisses up the back to her neck until he finally reached her lips. "Mel baby come on and wake up sweety." he said nudging her gently to wake her.

"I just want to lay here sweety I'm tired." Mel whined pushing him back down so she could lay her head on his chest.

"I know you are but we have to eat sometimes besides I have to get you home before two. Your mom will kill me if I don't stop keeping you out so late." Roman replied looking around for the pair of boxers he had just taken off.

"Come over and stay the night then you know mom doesn't care. And she only said I couldn't stay out til two on a school night if you'll recall." Mel reminded him laying on her stomach watching him try to find his clothes.

"Mel where the hell are my pants ?" he asked he had found his boxers and he was now searching for his jeans.

Mel chuckled "Those would probably be in the living room with my shirt or in the hallway along with my pants and my bra." she answered getting out bed grabbing the first shirt of his she could find. She found her underwear on his night stand she had no clue how those got there.

"We got pretty carried away I'm glad that Liz and Lilly weren't home other wise they would have been over here yelling at us again." He picked her up off her feet and kissed her.

"Watch yourself that's why you can't find your pants right now not that I would mind doing it again." she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He carried her to the couch and sat her on it. "I would love to do it with you again but I'm starving for some unknown reason I can't imagine it had anything to do with you seducing me out here earlier."

Mel pulled him down on top of her and brought his faces inches from hers "I think you have that the other way around and I didn't hear you complaining." she said kissing him they didn't just stop there they were not capable of any self control it turned into a full blown make out session.

"Damn it there some things no matter how hard you try you just can't unsee." Ricky yelled in disgust causing them to pull away from each other both were blushing furiously.

Roman looked up at his little brother with a scowl on his face. "Maybe if you called before you projected your ass in here you wouldn't have that problem." he suggested pointedly finding his pants on the back of the couch and sliding into them.

Ricky returned his brothers glare and informed him "I'll have you know that I didn't project over here I orbed thank you very much."

Mel and Roman had failed to notice Patty was in the room with them. " Fuck Halliwell do you ever let that boy breath ?" she asked her cousin her hands on her hips.

Mel flipped her off "I'll have you know that was his fault he came onto me." she said with a fake grin. Ricky stuck his fingers in his ears and began humming. "Charlie he wouldn't act like that if you actually ever game him some."

"Shut up Mel you're not funny. Mom found it necessary to sit us both down and give us the talk. She said if she became a grandmother by us before her time she would kill us both." Patty said shaking her head.

Roman was on a hunt for his shirt "Mel where is my shirt ? And why the hell are you two here ?" he asked a puzzled look on his face.

"I have your shirt on go get a new one I have a feeling we're both going to have to put clothes on when we find out what these two are doing here." Mel said pointing to the shirt she had on.

Ricky had walked to the kitchen and he was raiding his cabinets looking for food finally he settled on making himself a ham sandwich. "Aunt Piper sent us she wouldn't even let me get something to eat first." he complained.

Roman came back into the room wearing a white t-shirt. "All the food I have in this house and you're eating ham." he said in disbelief.

"There is some sort of huge emergency at the manor that isn't demon related but Aunt Piper wants us all there. And she said to tell you two to get there with clothes on and Melinda Paige that means you better show up wearing the clothes you left the house in. Not my words that's what you're mother said." Patty explained throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alright I got it my mother has spoken I'm getting dressed then we can go." Mel said walking back to the bedroom picking up her clothes as she went.

Liz and Wyatt were laying on the couch in the Halliwell cousin's apartment her feet rested in her lap and he was rubbing them. Troy sat in the arm chair closest to the door and thus farthest away from his sister and Wyatt their cuteness was playing hell on his empathy.

"What the hell are we sitting around this apartment for ? We should be out doing something while we can we never know when another demon attack is going to come up." Troy complained what he said made logical sense but he whined about as much as Prue did.

"Troy we're waiting on Chris to get off of work then we're going to go out for a couple of hours the bars don't close early stupid." Liz shot at her brother who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Not only that but we have to wait on Prue, Jake, Chuck, and Lilly to get back here and then someone has to call Roman and wrench him away from my sister so he can come." Wyatt explained moving Liz's feet off his lap. He was already dressed to go out his short blond hair was spiked and he was wearing a gray dress shirt that was a size too small in a vain attempted to show off his muscles. He similarly had somehow forced himself into a pair of jeans that were too small. He set off his outfit with a pair of tennis shoes.

"Wyatt come on you know you have to ask Parker I know you don't trust him but I like him. And I just talked to B her and Hank will be here any minute." Liz was also already dressed she was wearing a green long sleeve shirt that showed off her figure. She had on a pair of jeans that rivaled Wyatt's in tightness and she had chosen to wear heels that was the reason Wyatt had been rubbing her feet. Her golden blond hair laid in curls stopping at her shoulders.

Troy stood up and walked to the kitchen "You two in a competition who can wear the tightest jeans ? Lizzie I think you should change I don't want men looking at my baby sister like that." he said digging in the refrigerator for a beer. The Halliwell cousins didn't always have a lot of food in the house but there was always a never ending supply of alcohol.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm trying to end my dateless streak tonight these are my lucky jeans." Wyatt protested he was in horrible need of a date he hadn't had one in months.

Liz looked her brother up and down Troy was wearing a yellow baseball cap a form fitting black shirt and a pair of jeans. "First of all you get to talk about the way nobody is dressed with the way you look. And second of all I'm a big girl now Troy Timothy I can dress however I want to." she told him putting her shoes back on she hated to sound like Prue but her feet really did hurt.

"Hey now you two there will be no fighting otherwise I will not be held accountable for my actions." Bianca said as she and Henry orbed into the apartment

"I would listen to her she means it she had a rough day at magic school she is pissed." Henry warned making a face so that she couldn't see him.

A smile came to Liz's face "And what have you two been up to ?" she asked both looked like they had redressed hurriedly. Henry had missed a couple buttons on his shirt and Bianca's hair looked like she had just redone it.

"We had dinner which was edible considering who cooked it." Bianca teased Hank who was by now sitting on the kitchen counter working on buttoning his shirt up right.

"B please tell me that you didn't cook that is almost as bad as if Aunt Paige cooked something." Wyatt begged he had no room to talk he was banned from even making toast in his mom's kitchen and that was what Chris and the others limited him to in the apartment.

Henry let his booming laugh fill the apartment "That was funny Wy hell no she didn't cook I did and you have no room to talk or I will revoke your toast making privileges." he warned jumping down from the counter his cowboys boots clicking when he made contact with the floor.

"Damn Wy I can't believe you take that from him if I remember correctly he once had to go to the hospital because he burned his hand boiling water." Troy interjected raising his beer.

Hank flipped Troy off and he returned the favor. "Tell me someone already called Roman and the Halliwell siblings are on the way here with their dates." Bianca said at least they wouldn't have to wait for them to redress they had been helping Piper out by bartending.

"See we were going to let you or Hank call Roman because I'm not afraid to admit it Mel scares the hell out of all of us. She seems to like you both better." Wyatt explained.

The door to the apartment opened Chris came in followed by Prue, Chuck, Jake, and Lilly. "Finally you guys get here I was starting to think we were going to have to go to P3 and drag your asses out of there." Liz said her patience or lack there of was obvious.

Before anyone could answer that statement Val hearted into the apartment. "I don't know what the hell you guys are doing but you have to get to the manor like now because Aunt Piper is in a mood over something I'm not sure I want to know either it's not demonic though so I don't know what anyone has done." she explained talking fast she didn't want to be late to the meeting Piper had called.

A collective groan filled the room but they knew better than to voice any complaints they would just do as Piper said and try to get out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Where the hell are those kids I know they've had time enough to get their asses over here." Piper ranted rather loudly as she paced the kitchen.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if someone not naming any names wouldn't have sent orders that I had to come home in the clothes I wore out." Mel said orbing into the room with Patty, Roman, and Ricky.

"Aunt Piper please don't mind her she has been crabby all night," Roman said taking at seat at the kitchen table while Mel glared at him. " what is the dire emergency ?" he asked everything seemed fine to him.

"Henry Mitchell get your ass in here." Paige called to her husband who came in a second later holding Parker in his arms.

"I wish you wouldn't yell like that Paige I just got him to stop crying." Henry complained he had gotten stuck with baby duty after they had Kyle orb Victor back home and Kyle had very wisely chosen not to come back. He had a bottle in his left hand and Parker cradled in his right arm.

"I'll ask where the hell did that come from ?" Ricky asked not wanting to know with the shit that went on in that family.

"That's Parker the elders thought it would help us bond if they turned him into a baby again." Phoebe answered rolling her eyes.

"That would also be an effect of what we talked about earlier Patricia and Derek I was dead serious about that too." Paige warned she didn't want her kids having kids before their time.

"Mom if I were you I would have that talk with Carly and Jason because the last time I checked I'm not the one skipping school so I can have sex with my boyfriend." Patty said sitting up on the counter.

"I'm begging you all keep your voices down this kid is a ticking time bomb he will start screaming his head off." Henry pleaded with his wife and daughter mostly.

"Here Uncle Henry let me see him." Mel said putting her arms out taking the baby and settling him in her left arm. "Parker was such a cute baby no wonder women can't keep there eyes off of him when we're out some where."

"Don't remind me Mel I thought Val was going to beat Sophie Reynolds up when he came and had lunch with us the other day." Ricky said shaking his head.

"I'm not even going to ask," Prue said not wanting to know " where the hell are the oldest five and Carly ? Everyone else is accounted for." she was growing impatient.

"Wyatt and Christopher you two better get your assses here now and your cousins better be with you." Piper yelled out at the ceiling and seconds later several showers of orbs and shimmers appeared.

Troy took a look around and he saw Mel holding a baby "I swear to God that is not my kid no matter what anyone told you." he said throwing his hands up in innocence.

"You're right he's not yours that is Parker the elders thought it would help us bond with him if they turned him into a baby." Henry explained he just wanted to go back in the other room.

"This is just great I can't believe the elders did this out of the kindness of their hearts." Jake commented staying as far away from Parker as possible he didn't do kids.

Hank looked around for his other sister but he couldn't find her "Mom where is Leigh ?" he asked he didn't trust his sister being out alone.

"That is a good question," Paige answered and then she called out "Carly Janice Halliwell if you don't get here right now you're grounded."

Carly orbed in a second later just as Parker started crying again. It was obvious what she had been doing her hair was messed up and she was wearing Jason's dress shirt and athletic shorts. She looked at Parker "I know this one has to be good." she commented ignoring the look she was getting from her big brother.

"That baby is Parker and he is going to stay like that for a week so we can bond with him." Phoebe gave her niece a brief rundown.

"The reason we called you all here is hee is going to have to stay with someone magical in case of demon attacks while we're at work. We'll let you guys decide who gets first watch tomorrow." Piper explained reasonably it had yet to be decided who he was spending the night with.

"I'll take him all next week during the day I don't have work the damn doctors still won't clear me." Hank volunteered he would get stuck with the job whether he wanted it or not he might as well just take it.

"He can stay with me tomorrow afternoon I don't have anything better to do." Wyatt offered they were all visibly nervous about that Wyatt could barely be trusted to take care of himself.

"Who the hell is that kid staying all night with ? I have to be up early in the morning I have to cheer at the football game at nine I can't have him screaming his head off all night." Carly asked she needed her sleep.

"He can stay at the apartment he'll sleep on the couch with Troy he could use the company." Liz volunteered she didn't mind he was like family to her.

"Liz you don't have to do that he can stay here." Piper said sweetly she wished her son would wise up and do right by that girl.

"No it's fine Aunt Piper he can stay with us we don't mind." Lilly replied of course she didn't mind she spent half her time at Phoebe's house with Jake.

"And then he can stay all night with me tomorrow night. I wouldn't mind having him around he is so damn cute." Prue said and she listened to her cousins groan.

"Prue no absolutely not you have that look in your eyes and I'm so not ready to be a dad I'm warning you woman." Chuck said putting his hands out in front of him.

"Now that we have settled that can we all please go now ? I have to be up early too someone has to play quarterback in the morning and I can't do that half asleep and I really don't want to hear Billy bitch at me if I over throw him." Ricky begged.

"Yes you guys can go now if anyone sees Penny or Em send their asses home they have to get up too." Phoebe ordered.

"Aunt Piper I'll be back for him later for him latter we're going out for a little bit." Liz said before she grabbed onto Wyatt so he could orb them.

"Alright I'll see you then." Piper said letting the matter go.

* * *

Roman sat at the desk set up in his make shift office that he had in the spare bedroom of his apartment. He had chosen to come back home instead of spend the night with Mel he had important things to deal with. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the dreams he was having to stop it was like he was on the verge of remembering what happened to him but he wasn't quite there yet.

All he had to go on was that he could see figures he didn't know who they were. He knew about the Phoenix and they had told him about the hooded demon named Ben but that was all he knew. He had a book about the cobra clan he had borrowed from magic school and he had read that a hundred times over it still didn't tell him anything.

"Come on just let it go Ro this isn't helping anymore you can't find anything out anyway." he said to himself. There really was nothing in that book he didn't know he didn't know what he hoped to find by looking at it over and over. If only he could remember what happened in that freezer he would be able to work from there. The future boys weren't much help because they just said they found him in the underworld.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see images of what happened to him but he never got anything to come in clear it was all fuzzy like he had been drugged or something. He couldn't stand to be alone at night because he work up in cold sweats screaming.

He looked down at the book in front of him before he used his powers to cast it aside it wasn't helping him anyway.

Then he had an idea if magic got him in this mess than magic could get him out of it. He would write a spell to regain his memories the only problem with that was he sucked at spells it didn't matter he could always get Hank to help him he was a whiz with spells and he wouldn't rat him out. The thing was would he be able to keep what he was doing from Mel ? She was worried about him and he loved her for it hell he thought he was in love with her period but he had to know what happened. He wouldn't be able to move on with his life until he did.

He stood up from his desk and sighed he couldn't think when he was tired like he was right now. Maybe something would come to him in his sleep he was seriously regretting not staying with Mel. He grabbed his pillow off his bed , got his cell phone, and the keys to his apartment. He walked out the door and locked it behind him.

"Come on Ro you can do this you don't have to be embarrassed the girls understand this." he said before he knocked on the door to his sister's apartment.

Surprising him Lilly answered the door he hadn't thought she would be home. "Hey Ro I see you're staying the night again." she opened the door wider so he could come in.

"Yep I couldn't sleep over there all alone Lilly I hope you and Liz don't mind." he replies stepping in the door.

"Hell no we don't mind Ro but if you don't stop banging around here and make Parker start crying again I will personally make you sorry." Liz threatened in a hushed voice she was sitting on the couch feeding him a bottle. Wyatt was next to her with his arm around her and Troy was laying on the floor.

"I would suggest that you don't hand him to Wyatt again that's what made him cry in the first place." Troy said and Liz kicked him in the ribs.

"Lizzie you never used to be violent I miss the gentle side of you." Roman mocked her sitting down on the love seat.

"Roman you know why you can't call me Lizzie anymore and her name is Monica Palmer." Liz shot at him she was over it really she had moved on she just liked watching him squirm when she mentioned it.

"I know and thank you for telling Mel she was back in town I have been suitably threatened." came his reply .

"You brought that one on yourself Ro I never got what you saw in her." Lilly said to her brother.

Wyatt sensed the need to change the subject he didn't want those two getting into it. "I thought babies slept a lot all he does is cry." he mused.

"Wyatt you were holding him like you would a sack of potatoes I would have cried too the poor kid. Parker tell Wy that he has to be gentle with you because you're tiny." Liz said talking in a baby voice to him he smiled at her making his brown eyes sparkle.

"He is so sweet I can't believe his last girlfriend let him go." Liz said smiling back at him.

"You would know this how Liz ? This is you though I wouldn't be shocked if you were in his head." Ro asked he didn't put anything past his friend when she wanted to know something.

"I did not he told me I was bored one night and he came over here certain people I know spend all their time with their boyfriends and girlfriends and my darling brother was on the prowl so I was all alone." Liz answered. Wyatt felt a twinge of jealousy he didn't want any other man spending time alone with her he even got mad when her and Chris talked about things without telling him.

Lilly looked at her two friends and rolled her eyes _"They are killing me they are so blind." _She sent to Troy and Roman who nodded in agreement. "Liz I think you have to burp him now if you don't he will get a stomach ache and none of us will sleep." she said to her friend.

Liz took the bottle out of Parker's mouth " Come here baby boy we can't have you getting sick on us your sister would kill us," she said to him "here Troy you burp him." Troy sat up on the floor and took him he held him a lot better than Wyatt did.

"Alright big boy I know you're mad because Lizzie took your bottle but she'll give right back once you burp for me." Troy had him on his shoulder and he was softly patting him on the back. He tried that without success for several minutes to get him to burp.

"Give him here I'll try." Wyatt took him from Troy in one swift motion and held him up in his face. "I know you like food as much as Chuck and Coop do burp for me big guy and then I'll make mean old Lizzie give you you're bottle back." he held him close and patted his back getting the desired result. He handed Parker back to Liz.

"Ok handsome I know you didn't like that here you go." Liz stuck the bottle back in his mouth and he began to suck furiously until he finished the whole thing. She handed him off to Wyatt. "Wy after he burps change him and get him ready for bed everything he needs is in his bag." she kissed him on the cheek and walked to her bedroom.

"Liz where is he sleeping ?" Lilly asked he wasn't sleeping with her she wasn't letting Roman sleep on that couch by himself.

"With me and Wy I don't trust him alone with Troy if I don't watch he'll be feeding him beer." Liz answered taking her shoes off as she went down the hall.

Lilly looked at her twin brother he looked awful he had dark circles under his eyes. "Roman James you can sleep with me if you stay on your side of the bed the first time you pull the covers off of me your gone." she warned him.

"It's a deal sis." Roman said picking up his pillow and walking to her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter is done and over with I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	2. Added Worries

Chapter 2: Added Worries

Wyatt went to roll over in bed but he stopped short when he felt a warm body lying next to him. It was then that he remembered Parker was sleeping between him and Liz. Wyatt very carefully turned over so he was laying on his left side facing Liz he put an arm around her and Parker both before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Wyatt woke again hours later to find Liz staring at him with her warm brown eyes "Good morning handsome." she said keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake Parker.

"Good morning to you too beautiful I see that you were watching me sleep this time Shane." Wyatt replied smiling part of him wished that Parker was their baby and that they were married but he didn't listen to that part of himself he had to keep those feelings for her to himself.

Liz put her finger to her lips in sign he was to keep it down or he would wake the baby " Guilty as charged. I love you Wy." she said leaning over Parker so she could kiss Wyatt on his head.

"I love you too Lizzie." Wyatt kissed her in return they both knew they meant they were in love with each other but neither one of them were willing to act on their feelings.

Underneath them Parker started making soft cooing noises their movement had woke him up. "And good morning to you too big boy you were such a good boy last night." Liz picked him up and laid him on Wyatt's chest she softly kissed him on the head. She breathed in his scent he had that baby smell about him.

Wyatt picked him up like he was bench pressing him "No wonder you grow up to be so bad you like it when I do stuff like this to you." he laughed as the little boy in arms giggled.

"You know it's funny you don't like big him but little him adores you and you adore little him." Liz observed.

"I never said I didn't like him I said I didn't trust him there is a difference." Wyatt replied

"You trust everyone Wy you're suspicious of Lincoln and Mitch and they brought him up so you're suspicious of him too." Liz corrected she had gotten out of bed and threw a sweatshirt over the tank top she had worn to sleep in. she had Wyatt pegged she knew how he thought.

"Don't let this go to head Lizzie but you're right and now I feel bad about it." Wyatt replied looking genuinely contrite.

"Come on boys it's time to get up we have to wake Troy up and with any luck Roman and Lilly haven't killed each other yet." she said sweetly.

"I don't want to get up yet Liz lay back down." Wyatt whined he just wanted to stay in bed it was only eight in the morning. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You have to Wy we have to be at your mom's for breakfast she doesn't seem to think we can take care of Parker without using some kind of spell on him. And besides you have to get up unless you want to change him again this way you can make Troy do it." Liz reasoned with him. Liz took Parker off his chest and then she pushed him off the bed.

"That was cold Lizzie alright lets go hand him off to Lilly so we can get dressed I would hate to keep my mother waiting." Wyatt replied pulling himself up out of the floor.

Liz opened the door to her room and she saw Wyatt pretending to limp because of his knee. "Parker tell Wy that I know he isn't really limping he's being a bigger baby than you are and you're a good boy." she said to Parker as they began walking down the hall.

As they approached the living room there wasn't a sound to be heard " They're up to something and I know it they are only this quiet when they're up to something I don't trust them to not be up to something." Wyatt said it was true Troy, Roman, and Lilly were only quiet if they were up to something and they were always up to something whether anyone knew about it or not.

"I know Troy should still be sleeping it's early and if that was the case we would hear him snoring and I don't hear a sound that can't be good." Liz agreed her brother couldn't be trusted not to be into anything.

As they stepped into the living room they could see Lilly sitting at the kitchen table with Roman on one side of her and Jake on the other. Troy was sitting on the kitchen counter trying to look innocent but it wasn't working he was anything but he was always up to something whether anyone knew it or not. They all tried to look busy when they saw Wyatt and Liz.

"I'm not even going to ask what you four are up to because I don't want to know. I just know that you have to be up to something." Liz said staring each of them now. Parker looked as if he was about to start crying because he wanted to be fed.

"Liz we're not up to anything we're the picture of innocence I don't how you can make such accusations." Roman answered solemnly neither Wyatt nor Liz was buying the act but at the moment they didn't care.

"Lilly I need you to feed that kid before he starts screaming again. I'd do it but I don't have to watch until this afternoon." Wyatt just didn't want to hear Parker cry anymore it drove him insane. He was however warming up the bottle so Lilly could feed him.

Liz was eyeing Jake up and down suspiciously "What are you doing here Jake ?" she asked bluntly she didn't trust Prue not to have put him up to something he couldn't say no to his older sister.

"I'm here to see the love of my life that's all the reason I need to be here or anywhere else for that matter." Jake kissed Lilly on the head to prove his point.

"Damn Lizzie you're being kinda rough on him I think someone I know needs to get laid and then maybe she'll be in a better mood." Troy shot at her laughing.

"Troy don't say things like that in front of the baby he has sensitive ears." Wyatt warned and threw a dishtowel at him Troy dodged it but he fell off the counter in the process. Wyatt ignored him and tested Parker's bottle on his arm he guessed it was alright he couldn't be sure.

Wyatt handed Lilly the bottle and then Liz handed Parker to her. Lilly took a minute to settle him in her arms before she put the bottle in his mouth. "Jakie I want one." she pleaded with her fiance.

Jake held out his hands in a motion that meant hold it right there "Lila I'm not equipped to be a father right now I still live at home in the same room I grew up in. Hell my mom still buys my underwear. I have major throw downs with my little sisters there is no way I can be someone's dad right now." he rushed the words out of his mouth so she would have no doubt about what he had meant.

"Coop you could have left it at I still live at home none of us needed to know that Aunt Phoebe still buys you're underwear that is actually quite disturbing." Roman said laughing he was the same way he was only glad his girlfriend was in high school and therefore wouldn't be pressuring him for a baby.

"Men whose girlfriends still have curfews because they're still in high school don't get to talk to me about who buys my underwear." Jake shot back.

"Wy and I are going to let you four get back to whatever it is you're doing while we go get dressed just remember to burp him when he has had half." Liz said leading Wyatt by the hand back to her bedroom.

Troy checked to make sure they were out of earshot before he spoke "They are so going to kill us when they find out what we're up to but they left us no choice." he pointed out in a hushed voice just in case they were both still listening.

"Ladybug is a fuckin genius when she wants to be this might be the best idea she has ever had although I don't know how you let her rope you into this Coop." Roman said.

"She is my big sister and she scares the hell out of me so I do what she tells me." Jake replied he was flipping through a camera he had pulled out he stopped on a picture of Wyatt and Liz in bed together with Parker between them. It was a cute picture if only those two would just wise up and realize what they felt about each other.

"Be thankful that t we're only taking pictures and eavesdropping Chuck wanted to use a potion on them but we vetoed that idea pretty quick." Lilly informed them she took the bottle out of Parker's mouth and put him on her shoulder to burp him he wasn't happy about it.

Troy went to take him from her but Roman intervened "Lilly hand me the kid we all know that Troy has no luck burping him. I'll give it a try this time." Roman said taking him from Lilly and he bounced him up and down a little in front of his face that not only got Parker to burp but he spit up all down the front of Roman's shirt. He held him out a arm's length from his body and gave him back to Lilly. "Take him I now have to go back home and change."

Troy and Jake were both laughing their asses off at him "That really did the trick there Ro I should take lessons from you." Troy called to him.

Roman flipped both Troy and Jake off as he walked out the door to go to his apartment.

* * *

"Twenty-eight minutes and thirty-six seconds." Mel announced cheerfully to Henry she was attired in a sweat shirt and track pants her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Damn that's how long it took us to run the neighborhood ?" he asked he was similarly attired except he had a beanie hat to keep his ears warm.

"Nope that is how long I listened to you drone on and on about B. It only took us twenty minutes to run the neighborhood." she informed him she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed them both a water out of it.

"I'm sorry ok I just don't want to mess things up with B I haven't felt this way about someone since my wife." he admitted sitting at the table.

"Henry how come you never say her name ? would it kill you if you ever referred to her by her name ?" Mel asked sitting his water in front of him and she took a seat next to him at the table.

"It might ok I don't know I can't bring myself to think about her most days much less say her name." he was uncomfortable with their current topic so he grabbed the sports section out of the newspaper and began reading it hoping she would get the hint.

"You know all you had to say was I don't want to talk about it and I would have taken the hint I'm not Prue or Carly I don't pry when you don't want me too." she said and then they both fell silent for awhile. The only thing that could be heard in the sparkling clean kitchen was the sound of the wall clock ticking.

Henry felt bad he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings Mel was one of his best friends. " I haven't heard one word from you today about a certain someone who happens to be half gypsy and that is odd for you, you can't go five minutes without saying his name." he attempted to smooth things over.

"That is because you talked my ear off about B all morning. But you would be proud we both slept alone last night I did miss him though." she replied to his attempt giving him a smile.

"I've gotta say I admire you , you got Aunt Piper to break she lets him spend the night I can't say that she would have ever let Julie stay the night with Chris or one of Wyatt's many girlfriends stay all night with him other than Liz." Henry said looking up from his paper.

"That might have something to do with the fact that I'm her baby and her only girl the only thing she has to look forward to is Lincoln and I can just tell he was a bad ass little kid. And no one should be as blind as Wyatt and Liz are we always thought Charlie and Ricky were bad but Wy and Liz take the cake." she made a move to take his paper away from him but he stood up to his full height and held it above his head.

"I know you two better not tear my kitchen apart fighting over that paper." Piper warned she walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Leo. Henry handed Mel the paper and she sat back down he in turn did the same.

"I take it that you two went running this morning." Leo commented taking in the sight of his daughter and nephew.

"Yeah I actually got Mel to go with me because I certain someone I know was nowhere in sight and that is the only reason." Henry teased Mel referring to Roman.

"At least I'm not dating an assassin like someone I know." Mel teased right back at him.

"At least she doesn't have any furniture in her apartment that could be classified as an antique." Henry shot back he knew better than to get her started on that damn chair she really hated it.

Mel narrowed her eyes at him for even mentioning that recliner "At least he isn't scared of mice which is more than I can say for my oldest male cousin." she smirked at him she knew that she had him there.

"_Be nice to me or I swear I will find your condom stash and hide it." _he smirked right back he could play hardball just as well as the next person.

"no telepathic conversations at the table you two." Piper warned slightly annoyed.

Leo shuffled over to the coffee maker and put some coffee on there was no way his brain could function without a jolt of caffeine. "Please I don't feel like listening to you both bitch yet this morning. You sound like Prue and Phoebe when they fight and trust me that hasn't gotten any better with time." Piper said .

"Aunt Prue has had a stick up her ass about something all week she was bitching at me yesterday when I was at magic school for jumping to conclusions about that damn prophecy. Not that you guys should have listened to anything I said I was all doped up and haven't thought about it since." Henry said he was the only man that dared say something like that about Prue.

"Hank I would watch out if I were you if you haven't noticed she has a temper like Grams." Leo cautioned him.

"I've noticed Uncle Leo trust me I've noticed and I do my best to ignore her sometimes. Chris is the only guy she doesn't have it out for she tortures me, Wy, and Cookie Dough." Henry replied he didn't care.

"Switching to a safer topic I think I'm going to call Wy and Liz and see when they are bringing Parker over." Piper tried to change the subject.

"Mom don't bring up Wyatt and Liz to any of the older four they drive them all crazy." Mel informed her mother she saw it as her duty to keep her cousin from having an other melt down it wasn't pretty when Hank lost his cool.

"Even I wish they wouldn't be so blind to their feelings and I don't even have to see them everyday anymore." Leo said shaking his head there was no excuse for his son being so blind to his feelings for Liz.

"Speaking of our sons I wonder where Lincoln is I haven't seen him or Mitch in a couple of days." Piper wondered aloud.

"I saw them both yesterday they were at magic school they we're in the library looking up something but when I asked them what it was they wouldn't tell me they said they couldn't it could change the future." Henry didn't trust them and he didn't make any bones about it.

Piper had the phone up to her ear dialing Liz's cell phone when a shower of orbs appeared. It was Wyatt and Liz, Liz had Parker in her arms and Wyatt had his diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Leo walked over to Liz and took Parker from her.

"Hey there big guy were you a good boy for Wy and Liz ?" Leo asked the little boy in his best baby voice he missed his kids being that little.

"Parker was a very good boy last night Uncle Leo he slept right between me and Wy the whole night and he didn't make a sound." Liz informed him sitting down at the counter.

Leo was jiggling Parker up and down in his arms. "He is such a little heartbreaker I can't get over how cute he is." Mel gushed.

"Uncle Leo if I were you I would be careful doing that to him that what Roman did and he spit up all down the front of him." Liz warned.

"That I would have paid money to see anyone with any sense knows that you don't jiggle a baby right after they get done eating I'm assuming that's what he did because he doesn't have any good sense." Mel threw out there.

"That's what we're told happened we didn't get to see it we were in Liz's room getting changed." Wyatt said and Henry shook his head at his cousin who had the love of his life right there in front of him but he was too blind to reach out and take hold of her.

"I'm so glad that you were a good boy for Wyatt and Liz Parks." Leo was still walking the floor back and forth with the boy.

"Oh please dad don't let Liz paint him to be a little saint. He was a little demon when we first got him back to Liz's place he screamed the entire fifteen minutes it took us to make up his bottle." Wyatt rolled his eyes at Liz she was really taken with Parker.

Piper went to her husband and took Parker from him "Parker hey handsome don't you listen to Wy he is just mean and crabby sometimes." she said smiling at her little brother "Wyatt you got lucky he slept through the whole night I remember when you were little."

"Wyatt I don't care what you say he was good even if when Troy was changing his diaper he did pee on him." Liz said laughing in her opinion her brother got what he deserved she loved him but he was a stupid jerk when he wanted to be.

"Now that I would have paid good money to see Troy shouldn't be allowed to babysit I remember what happened the time me and him babysat for Colt and Hayden. Hayden screamed her head off every time he picked her up." Henry laughed at the memory Troy was horrible with children he shouldn't even be allowed in the same room.

"So mom what do I do with him this afternoon ?" Wyatt asked he had no clue what babies liked to do. He couldn't believe he had talked himself into watching him that afternoon. And more then that he couldn't believe that Prue had volunteered to let him stay all night.

"We're taking him to see dad this afternoon and then we'll meet up with you later. He is dad's son after all it's only fair that he gets to see him we just can't have the two of them alone together in case of a demon attack." Piper explained.

"Well in that case woman get to making me my breakfast that was why Liz made me get out of bed actually she pushed me out of bed if you can believe it." Wyatt pouted.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her son but she didn't answer him directly "Parker tell Wyatt not to talk to me like that otherwise I will burn his pancakes."

"That was cold mom using the baby to threaten me that is something I'd expect out of dad or Mel but never from my own mother I am deeply hurt." Wyatt put a hand over his chest as if the remark had wounded him.

"Men who are limited to making toast in their own kitchen shouldn't piss mom off." Mel informed her brother in a sing song voice.

"Hen lets me make pop tarts when Chris and Prue aren't around I'll have you Know." Wyatt shot back.

"Enough today children my nerves can't take it today I had to deal with the little uprising B had in her advanced spell writing class yesterday some of the tenth graders in that class thought it would be ok to stage a mutiny. It didn't go over very well with B she gave half her class detention for a week." Leo explained rubbing his temples.

Wyatt shared a look with Liz "Those were the days Lizzie I remember the one time we sent our advanced spells teacher to that other dimension by mistake but as I recall I was the only one who got sent to dad's office that time anyway."

"No you and Chuck were always big fans of getting sent to the principal's office when you were in high school you two boys lived in the detention room." Piper said pointedly she was swaying Parker and he was loving it.

* * *

Chris sat on the couch willing his head to stop spinning he wasn't getting much sleep lately because of the flashbacks in the most recent one he had gotten into a fight with Leo and his dad had tried to hurt him sure he didn't know that he was his son but still it hurt. Leo would never in a million years would throw his son into furniture that was shit that happened right there in his apartment.

Those flashbacks weren't giving him any breaks at all and they were really starting to interfere with his life he could be talking and the next thing he knew someone would say something to trip one of them.

"Penny for your thoughts Peanut ?" Prue asked sitting a cup of coffee in front of him on the coffee table. She knew him well enough to know when something wasn't right with him and judging by the way he was acting something was wrong. But if he wanted to talk about whatever it was he would come to her she knew better than to push him.

Chris smiled at his cousin " No thanks for the coffee though Ladybug I was just staring off into space." he answered he hadn't lying to her but Prue couldn't be trusted to keep her mouth shut. If she knew about the flashbacks the whole world would know and he really didn't want to bother anyone with his problems.

"If you're sure you're fine then I'll tell you about my master plan to get Wy and Liz together." Prue was thankful that he hadn't wanted to unload on her sure she would have listened but she was still keeping Jake's secret if she added anymore to that she would be on overload and she would start spilling to anyone who would listen.

"Ladybug we agreed that we were going to stay out of this." Chris reminded her he really didn't want his brother and Liz being pissed off at him if he found out what they were up to.

"No you and Hank agreed that we would stay out of it me, Jake, Lilly, Roman, B, and Troy never agreed to that so you two were out voted. Besides my daddy is a cupid I can't help myself." Prue informed him he had no choice in the matter she would get him to go along with her whether he wanted to or not.

Chris rolled his green eyes at his cousin " Coop and Penny's daddy is a cupid too but I don't see them messing around in other people's love lives that's what you and Val do." he knew that Jake had no say in the matter there was no reasoning with Prue especially when her mind was set on something like it was now.

"Cookie Dough isn't innocent in all this and besides that he messes with other people's love lives for a living. Not only that but he snuck into Liz's room while she and Wy were sleeping he took a picture of him sleeping with his arm around both her and Parker from what I'm told it was very cute." Prue argued she couldn't help it she had to do something the two of them were seriously reeking havoc on her empathy.

"Prue Coop was roped into this by you I know you, you gave him no choice in the matter." Chris dared her to tell him he was wrong. He didn't feel the need to go into the fact Torch had, had a grip on Penny's arm when he picked her up from that party.

"Of course he was Chrissy I'm his big sister he does everything I tell him to do." Prue informed him like she was talking to a backward child.

"Ok Ladybug I'll bite what is this master plan of yours ?" he asked he knew that he would never be able to talk her out of it so he had to go along with it.

"I plan on proving to them that they love each other by using photographic evidence and if that doesn't work I plan on using a spell to show them all their past loves." she explained as if he should have known what she was up to.

Chris choked on his coffee from her last comment "Ladybug tell me that you're not planning on writing a spell. Hell tell me that Chuck isn't writing any spells or Lilly, Ro, and Troy aren't for that matter." Chris pleaded with her, her spells were dangerous. He hadn't even included Jake in that because he knew better than to attempt to write spells they always backfired.

"No Peanut we were going to ask Hank to do it and if won't then we're going to ask B they drive her just as crazy as they do the rest of us." Prue told him.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief "Good I'm glad the last spell you wrote sent us back to the 1930's I'm in no hurry to relive that experience."

" I'm not stupid Christopher I know my limitations thank you very much." she pouted pretending to be hurt.

"I never once said that you were stupid Prudence I just said that your spells are dangerous." Chris informed her gently the last thing he wanted to do was get in a fight with her he was in no mood to match wits with her.

Their argument ceased when a swirl of blue orbs appeared in the room they didn't want Wyatt to overhear them and what they were planning in case it was him orbing in but that was doubtful he was safely tucked away at the manor for the morning. It turned out to be Kevin the young elder the others had pulled in to complete the council much the same way they had Leo he was in his mid thirties but he looked younger. He had something in his hand that looked like it could be another prophecy.

"Kevin what are you doing here ?" Chris asked not really wanting to know he probably had another prophecy that only the members of the Warren line could fulfill they sure had no idea how much pressure they put on them.

Kevin looked around as if he was checking to make sure someone who shouldn't be around was. " I brought you something to help you out but you can't tell any of the others I came here especially not Odin." he said looking them each in the eye.

"So what did you bring us ?" Prue asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"I brought you a prophecy that contains the information you will need to defeat the source. I know that you all failed the last time you went up against him." Kevin informed them.

"Hell we didn't just fail we almost got my brother killed we went in there blind and we all almost got killed if it hadn't been for our moms we would have been dead." Prue ranted.

"I know but you guys did very well there was one reason that your plan failed and that was because you were missing four people." Kevin was visibly nervous.

Chris started ticking people off on his fingers and he only counted that they had been missing two "Kevin I only count two people we were missing Troy and Ro it would be three if we're counting Parker but that's it I can't think of a fourth."

"That's right we're counting Parker in this and then there is one more you haven't met them yet but you will soon I can't tell you anymore than that. I just thought that there were some things in here that you needed to know." Kevin informed them officially making Parker a member of their little group.

"Kevin you can just give us the prophecy and leave we don't want you to get into any trouble ." Prue was being reasonable for a change. He handed Prue the rolled up piece of parchment paper.

"Yeah Kevin go we need you around so that you can take our side thanks man we'll take care of it." Chris urged him to go before they all got caught.

"I hate to do this to you but you can't tell your parents not yet anyway because the others will know that I gave it to you I'll let you know when we're in the clear." Kevin hated having them lie to the Charmed Ones but they didn't have a choice.

"We can do that it won't be a problem and thanks for doing this for us we owe you." Prue said pointing at him telling him to go. Kevin orbed out after giving them a little wave.

Chris walked to the kitchen and grabbed two empty beer bottles before coming back in the room he took the scroll from Prue and laid it out flat on the coffee table sitting one bottle on the top corner and the other on the bottom to keep it from rolling up. They both looked it over intently for a few seconds.

"Chrissy read it out loud all the way through and then we'll go over it bit by bit." Prue ordered him he would be better at this than she would.

" Nine shall set out and lose one along the way but they shall soon find another to take his place. Nine shall feel the call to arms and against a deadly evil they will brawl in the dark of night barely escaping the fight. Then they shall find a hidden one to add to their might. Then they shall recover the tenth making them eleven men strong. For the twelfth they shall not have to wait long this is the return of the wondering son. Working quick they will have to find the last or they shall be doomed to repeat the past. Four son's of the sister's three shall help destroy this evil entity. Surely they must prevail but without the oldest daughter with a lover's heart they will truly fail. Another male they must add to head this evil off at the pass he will be a dark born soul but have a heart as pure as gold. Another female must take part and she shall know a deadly art but carry sorrow in her heart. Add double trouble to the scheme and they shall hold the team together at the seams. To a wandering soul a beacon shall be shone lighting up his way back home. The prodigal will complete the fare being the last known heir to a destiny so fair. The thirteenth is the one that is hard to find but that is the misdeed of the brave and kind. A mighty band they shall make causing even the source to quake leaving the destruction of evil in their wake. But in his destruction they shall not be done leaving them to fight just one. After that their lives shall be more fun as evil shall be on the run." Chris read all the while thinking that this was so not fair that they had to carry out another prophecy.

Prue looked at him with an arched eyebrow "So Chrissy what do you make of it ?" she asked this more his and Hank's thing she stuck to meddling in other people's love lives.

"We'll we have to think about what nine had to fight against the source first that's what it sounds like to me." Chris said and he began ticking off the names on his fingers " The first set of nine of was Wy, me, Hank, you, Coop, Chuck, Liz, Lilly, and Roman we first fought against him when we defeated Armes."

Prue made a face to show she understood "Right and then we lost Ro but B took his place and that was the nine that went after the source. And we barely made it out of there alive." she was catching on quickly.

Chris grabbed a notebook and pen out of his room and came back writing furiously in it " we got that now let's try to name everyone off." he encouraged her to keep the momentum going so they didn't run out of steam.

"The first four are easy Wy, you, Hank, and Jake our the four sons of the sisters three." Prue smiled at him just to show him she could do as good as he did.

Chris stuck his tongue out at her "The next one is you Ladybug and damn it we can't let Coop kill you like he wants to yet because it says we need you to win the fight."

"The next one is Chip he is half manticore but he has a heart like gold and to throw it in there I really love him Chris." Prue said getting a far off look in her eyes when she was talking about Chuck.

"I know you do Ladybug and he loves you too. But moving along the one after him is B she is an assassin but she has a hole in her heart from her sister dying on her." Chris threw an arm around Prue and she snuggled close to him.

Prue laughed at the next part "Double trouble is without a doubt Ro and Lilly they're twins it couldn't be anyone else."

Chris laughed too "It could be lets see there is you and Coop, Wy and Chuck, and Hank and Troy that fit that bill but in this case it is Ro and Lilly. The Prodigal is Parker it goes without saying." he left her to try to figure out the one before him.

"The one before him is Troy you just took Parker because you wanted to say prodigal." Prue accused him.

"And because there is no way you will ever be able to figure out the misdeed of the brave and kind I have no idea so I don't expect you to either . That could be any union that the elders frown on which would be a lot." Chris teased her and she smacked him lightly on the chest. He raised his hands to show he surrendered.

"Almost all of this family Aunt Paige included and don't forget Parker who is at this moment a baby. " Prue put out there , there were a lot of choices when it came to what pissed the elders off.

"Moving on we know we're meant to defeat Gorgon our friend just told us as much though I have no clue who the other one is." Chris admitted he needed back up on this one that was why they kept Hank and B around Wy was too blond to figure the hard parts out.

Prue picked up the scroll to look at it from another angle to see if that helped and she noticed that there was more on the back "Chrissy there is more on written back here you can read it if you want to." she offered but he declined with a shake of his head. "The one shall also be the seed from a union of great misdeed and shall be the counterpart of one who is pure of heart. Over this two lovers one of light and one of dark shall separate because one will be unable to stand the strain. But to two lovers true love shall call leaving the others quite enthralled. And that shall be the greatest victory of all. But in the end it shall all work out leaving the thirteen to scream and shout." she read her face falling.

"Relax Prue it's not you and Chuck it's either Hank and B or Coop and Lilly but everything will work out it says so, so I don't want you worrying about it." Chris said feeling sure it was Jake and Lilly because of all his secrets.

"Peanut you're right but we need help we should call everyone else over here." Prue reasoned with him.

"you're right but we have to wait because Wy, Liz, and Hank are at the manor mom can't get suspicious because we can't tell them yet I don't want Kev to get in trouble." Chris said shrugging.

"And Chip is helping coach football but that doesn't mean we can't pull Cookie Dough, Lilly, Ro and Troy in." Prue argued.

* * *

Penny was walking with Emily back to Val's car they were supposed to meet up with her there.

"So Brady what the hell are we doing today ?" Penny asked she was more than a little bored.

"I don't know but we'll think of something we always do." Emily replied with a shrug there wasn't much two fifteen year olds could do.

Penny nodded her head in agreement "We could always talk Chuck out of his apartment and have a party later." she suggested.

Emily smiled at Penny "I like the way you think now it's just sweet talking Chuck and convincing him not to tell anyone."

They stopped at Val's car if it hand one dent in it , it had hundreds Val ran into things a lot. They checked the doors and of course it was locked.

"I hate to break it to my sister but no one wants to steal this thing with the way it looks." Penny grumbled.

"I don't know about that Penny there are some of us car thieves out there who do it just for the challenge." Torch said he walked up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Jack we have been through this before I am done with you let me go now." Penny demanded she wanted nothing else to do with him after he had beat her.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him "I would suggest that you listen to her and get your damn hands off of her now or I will kill you myself." she threatened.

Torch pretended to shake "I'm so scared please spare me I already beat your brother's ass once you don't scare me." he replied ice in his voice. "Penny look I'm really sorry I know I messed up give me another chance I'll make it up to you." he pleaded flashing her a smile.

"No and I thought I told you to get your hands off of me. I had to keep my sister from killing you when she saw what you did to me I mean you damn well better let me go now." Penny insisted but he had her by the arm.

"Just come with me now and I promise you won't regret it." Torch said trying to pull her along with him.

Penny was thinking about using some of her fighting skills on him but she never had the chance Chuck came walking up right at that moment. "I'll tell you this one time and one time only you get your hands off of Penny and you stay away from her or I will personally kick your ass." he promised it wasn't a threat he knew about what had happened before.

"If you fight anything like your little brother I have nothing to worry about then." Torch said smugly flashing a smirk at Chuck.

Chuck could keep his temper very well but no one talked about his baby brother like that. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and banged his face into the hood of Val's car "This is you're very last chance walk away now and stay away or I'll make what I just did to you look tame. " there was a cold edge in Chuck's voice and his brown eyes had steel in them. He punched the younger boy in the ribs a couple of times for good measure.

"Alright I got it I'll stay away from her just let me up." he pleaded with Chuck who had his arm pulled at a painful angle behind his back he could break it if he really wanted to.

Chuck slowly pulled him up into a standing position "Good I'm glad we understand each other I'll tell you right now if you see her at school walk the other way don't even think about talking to her because so help me God if you do I'll know about it and we'll be right back where we are now." he released him and he went running off in the other direction.

"You ok Penny ?" Emily asked concerned for her friend.

Penny had tears in her eyes but she pushed them back she had cried more than enough tears over him "Yeah I'm fine you don't have to worry about me I could have taken care of that I'm glad Chuck showed up when he did though." she gave them both a smile to show that she was ok when in reality she felt anything but ok.

Chuck wrapped his arm around her "Hey if he bothers you anymore I'll take care of it I promise you he won't get the chance to hurt you again Penny. Prue would kill me if I let anything happen to you just be careful that he never catches you alone."

"I got it Chuck thank you and I think we could keep this between us there is no need for Prue and Jakie to know they would just go and get themselves into trouble because I know they would kill him." Penny said leaning into Chuck.

Chuck smiled down at her "I think you're right it's taken care of there is no need to involve your brother and sister they would just get really mad and do something stupid." he agreed.

"Chuck can we use your apartment later tonight ? I know that you're staying with Prue because of Parker." Emily asked her oldest brother smiling sweetly at him.

Chuck sighed "Sure just don't break anything and don't get the police called on you those are the only two things I ask."

"Thank you Chuck." both girls said hugging him. Somehow he knew he was going to regret doing that.

* * *

Victor was looking down at his son who he was holding in her arms he could never remember any of the girls being as small as he was. Parker was dressed in a onesie that had a football on the front of it. "I can't remember any of my girls being as small as he is." he commented.

"It had something to do with the fact he was born on another plane I think though I can't be really sure but I'll tell you this much he grew fast I remember we used to have to feed him every hour when he was a newborn or he would get pissed." Andy answered him all four Halliwell sisters and their husbands were gathered in Victor's living room.

"I think he is still like that Andy I can tell when he hasn't had anything to eat he gets really crabby and reminds me of a certain sister of mine." Piper said she was looking directly at Prue when she said it.

"I am not crabby Piper I just get pissy when people start their stupid shit with me." Prue corrected her oldest sister. They were butting heads a lot more than they ever had before because Piper wouldn't take orders from her anymore.

"Prue you don't just get pissy you start acting like a bitch at any rate that was what I heard from one of my nephews." Piper shot back.

Coop saw that those two were going to start and he felt the need to step in " I would protest and say that is my nephew you're talking about too but I disowned Hank yesterday when we had a little discussion and damn it that kid was right again. I know it has to be him we're talking about because he is the only one who would dare to say Prue was being a bitch."

"Hey now I don't talk about Ladybug like that thank you very much Coop so don't pick on Bubba everyone picks on him." Henry caught onto what Coop was trying to do and he jumped on the wagon.

"Ignoring those two Andy tell us about our brother I mean we hardly know anything about him." Paige cut in that was part of the reason they were all there was so they could learn more about Parker.

Andy thought back to Parker and how far he had come since he was just a baby " I told you all about how I got him from Patty and Grams . He was always such a good baby he was happy all the time. Never gave me one once of trouble until he was seventeen and then it was just the usual teenage stuff sneaking out of the house, partying, and his personal favorite was finding new and exciting ways to skip school. But to his credit he only skipped on days he didn't have football." he recalled.

"That would explain why he hangs around Paige so much the two of them are cut from the same damn mold." Piper commented smiling at her youngest sister.

"And the reason he hangs around Piper so much is because she tends to mommy him." Paige smiled right back at her sister.

"Anyway he was always very smart he graduated at the top of his class the only problem is he doesn't know what he wants to be when he grows up and trust me when I say he will be one dead boy if he isn't back in college next semester. Other than that Parker is just Parker there is no other way to describe him , he would give you the shirt off his back and he has a heart of gold, he is sweet, kind and gentle always reminded me a lot of Piper. But he is also stubborn and head strong , he always has to have the last word he without a doubt got that from Prue." Andy went on he had never realized until that moment just how much he loved Parker.

"That would explain why he is the closest with Chris and Hank that pretty much describes the both of them to a T." Leo said it made sense to him outside of Mel Chris and Henry were the sweetest out of the Halliwell cousins.

"Not only that but I think it can safely be said that he has the same knack for getting into trouble as those two do." Paige added those two boys were like gasoline and a match.

"Paige Chris and Henry don't just get into trouble they usually wind up getting hurt and for reasons I can only guess at that means one of them usually ends up getting shot with something." Henry reasoned with his wife.

"The twice blessed pain in the ass also known as my nephew says it's because they both have a hero complex," Coop put out there and Piper shot him a look "hey I only called him a pain in the ass because he is he and Liz drive me crazy when I'm in the same room with them it breaks my heart to feel how much they love each other but they won't do anything about it."

"Don't you start with me on that until you can feel how frustrated they both are with each other and God forbid she talks to another man talk about jealousy issues Wyatt flips out if she even talks to Jake and he is engaged." Phoebe agreed with her husband.

Henry looked confused "Come on guys Wyatt and Liz don't like each other like that they're just really close that's all." he argued.

Paige raised an eyebrow at her husband "Says the man who didn't think our daughter wanted to stick her tongue down Ricky's throat. The same man who didn't think our son was serious when he said he ran off and got married at seventeen. Henry baby I don't think we can trust your instincts when it comes to things like this." Paige teased him.

"That would be another little problem Victor Jr has he has no luck what so ever with the opposite sex his girlfriends all run in the other direction after a few weeks with him." Andy said laughing.

"Andy I don't think he likes to be called Victor very much he rolls his eyes and cringes every time I call him that." Prue spoke up for the first time in a while.

"He doesn't mind it he actually went through this phase when he was sixteen he wouldn't answer to anything but Victor. Brody mostly calls him Victor Jr or Park it's when I call him Victor that he doesn't like it because he knows he is in trouble." Andy explained.

"Which reminds me of something," Paige said holding a finger up meaning hold on just a second "Victor get your ass here now!" she yelled out to Henry.

Henry appeared a second later he had his jeans and cowboy boots on but he had no shirt on "Yes mother." he said by way of greeting.

"Grandson number three where is your shirt ?" Victor asked bouncing Parker up and down.

"I was kinda in the middle of something when my mom called it sounded important so I didn't put her on mute." he explained blushing he snapped his fingers and a gray t-shirt orbed on him.

"Henry Victor Halliwell Jr that is so personal gain you and your sisters abuse that power to no end." Henry Sr shook his head at his son.

Hank put his palms up and shrugged "I've been waiting a long time to use that trick in front of someone other than Parker because let me tell you it doesn't impress Peanut or Wy. Prue hit me with a pillow for showing off so I take what I can get. Anyway mom what did you need ?" he asked he had been right in the middle of something with Bianca.

"I need you to go check on Carly and make sure she is still at home and not at Jason's apartment." Paige said sweetly.

Hank frowned and narrowed his eyes at her " In other words you grounded her from Jason and you know for a fact she is at his apartment and you want me to go get her. Not happening I'm busy for starters and secondly you didn't call me over here very nicely. So as of right now I'm on strike I'm clipping my wings no more orbing all over the place." his sister could do worse than Jason he wasn't going to do anything to mess that one up. And he was really and truly busy with Bianca so what if they were going to bed together again ? He was still entitled to having a life of his own.

"I take that you were right in the middle of something with a certain assassin we all know and love." Phoebe smirked at her nephew.

Hank blushed again "Aunt Phoebe please it was bad enough that Uncle Leo and Aunt Prue walked in on us kissing before B's first class the other day. You don't have to make it worse I'm trying my best to move on here I can't run off looking for my sister right now so like I said I'm on strike and she is at Jason's by the way. Oh never mind I've got this." he said waving his hand and his oldest sister appeared seconds later.

Carly turned to her brother and scowled at him "Junior I told you before not to do that to me I could have been in the shower or something like that."

"A) don't call me Junior B) you were at Jason's and C) I sensed before I did that I'm not stupid and D) if I were you I would just go home and stay there." Henry outlined for his sister.

"Carly Janice listen to your brother ." Paige ordered and she orbed out hopefully she went home but somehow Paige doubted that "Thank you for that Bubba now go back to B I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you."

Henry sighed he hated when he hurt his mom's feelings "No I'm sorry I was being an ass again I don't mean to do it I love you mom." he kissed her on the cheek before he orbed out.

"Ten to one says she went right back to Jason." Coop commented dryly.

"I'm not stupid I know she did I just needed to be sure the oldest five weren't up to something again they have been acting weird lately." Paige said shrugging her shoulders.

"That was a good one sis I like your style." Piper complimented her.

"Andy I should have said this before now but I want to thank you for taking such good care of my son it means a lot to me." Victor said he was tickling Parker who was giggling.

"Don't mention it Victor it was a pleasure he was a good boy and he still is." Andy said.

"Good is a relative term he used his damn powers to screw with my grade book yesterday and I didn't find it funny." Prue groused.

"He is our little brother Prue it his job to annoy the hell out of us trust me I know I can't count how many times Ladybug has beat the living shit out of Jake for doing something to her." Phoebe said laughing.

"He only annoys the hell out of you two because you both drive him nuts he doesn't act like that with me and Paige." Piper said leaning back into the couch.

Victor couldn't stand to listen to his four girls squabble because regardless of who her father was Paige was his daughter he and Sam had made peace with that. "Come on girls don't start in on each other don't make me have to call Sam to help me separate you four." he warned teasingly.

"We've actually been meaning to talk to you about that for some time now. Since when are you and Sam so close ? The last time I checked you two were only nice to each other for the kids." Phoebe asked it wasn't hard to tell where Prue got it from Phoebe had to know everything about everyone too.

Victor laughed "We had a little heart to heart a few years back and now we are best friends if that is ok with you four girls ?"

"It's not us you should be worried about it's your middle two grandsons you should ask that question. We think it's great the two of you drove us crazy for years with your fighting." Paige said throwing her hands up.

As if Sam knew he was being talked about he orbed into the living room he caught sight of Victor with a baby in his arms . And then he saw all the girls and their husbands "Do I want to know where you found the baby Victor ?" he asked sitting in the chair next to his.

"This is Parker and the elders decided to turn him back into a baby to help us bond." Victor explained looking at his friend "Where have you been ?" he asked.

"Don't ask it was your grandsons' doing and I say that because I refuse to claim them." Sam explained.

"Sam what did Lincoln and Mitchell do now ?" Piper asked remembering what Henry had said about them being in magic school looking up something.

"The usual they went after a demon unprepared and apparently cursed objects started flying neither one of them can heal cursed object wounds so they had to call me." Sam explained rolling his eyes.

"Of course those boys were up to something like that again they promised us they would at least check in I think if it's possible they are worse together than Hank and Chris are." Paige complained those damn boys were always up to something without telling them.

"They make me long for neurotic Chris at least he did let us help him granted there was a new demon hunt every day but he still let us help." Phoebe rambled on.

"Really now I saw that Chris just the other day he was obsessing in the attic he and his partner in crime are still trying to figure out what the hell happened to Ro and they are having no luck in that department." Leo answered shaking his head.

"As soon as Parker is back to normal I'll get the two future boys right on that one they don't argue with me when I tell them to do something." Prue said it was true not only that but they told her more than they did anyone else.

"Speaking of that who is he staying with tonight ?" Victor asked.

"Ladybug volunteered to take him for the night scary thought I know but next to the manor that is one of the safest places he could be." Coop assured him.

Sam was looking Parker over he tickled him and the little boy giggled "You know he looks a lot like you Vic." he commented.

"I know the poor kid does but I don't hold that against him." Victor replied and then he lifted Parker up. "Here big boy go see your Uncle Sam." he handed the boy over to Sam.

Sam took him and settled him in his arms " I'll tell you what Parker you got your mama's eyes big guy." he told the little boy in his arms.

"All of her kids did with the exception of the oldest one." Victor said smirking at Prue they still weren't on the best of terms but things were better between them.

"We think that Prue is the oldest anyway with mom we have no clue she does have a tendency to keep siblings from us." Piper commented dryly.

"Yeah because for all we know Paige could have a twin out there somewhere." Phoebe added.

"For the love of God you four I swear you have been at each other's throats for days I can't take it anymore." Henry mused sighing.

* * *

The Halliwell cousin's apartment was filled with the oldest five and their friends and they were still short two members of their group one of them was Parker and they still had no clue who the thirteenth was.

Wyatt rolled his eyes "And out of the goodness of his heart Kev just brought this down to us ?" he asked skeptically he was always wary of the elders they were really the only people he didn't trust.

"Yes Wyatt he was really spooked too we told him just to give it to us and leave. I trust him he is about the only elder I trust, with the exception of dad." Chris explained to his brother.

"Fine but if he did this without their knowledge they have to be keeping something from us I don't know what but that is usually how this works." Liz said she made sense they really didn't care to think about what it was the elders were up to though.

Lilly sighed it was always something with them it wasn't enough that they had normal things to deal with but they had to save the world every week. "So this is another prophecy only we can fulfill and if we don't it will be hell on earth." that was the usual fare for them this time shouldn't be any different.

Roman had to laugh at his sister she had a tendency to make the most serious things sound funny. "Lila I think you're being dramatic again it can't be that bad try having a huge gaping hole in your memories that you can't get around."

"Shell shocked boy and pain in the ass have both been heard from on the matter. Now we just have to hear from Demon Boy and Whiner before we can go on." Henry commented laughing at his own wit.

Jake flipped his cousin off "ok fine I only hope I don't have to go all evil to complete this one that was not fun last time." he complained.

"First off I don't whine but I really have no complaints this one was easy to figure out." Prue said she was the second person Henry had referred to.

Troy grinned "Be still my heart I never thought I'd see the day when Prue Halliwell wouldn't complain about something." he exclaimed solemnly.

"I guess I get a comment too since everyone else did," Chuck spoke up "I'm with Coop here this better not end up with me having to tap into my evil side."

"Well hell I might as well put my two cents in this as well and it's the same as usual no bitching whining and moaning." Bianca threw out there not that they ever listened to her when she said that.

"Now that the peanut gallery has been heard from we can move on." Chris said and he began reading the prophecy to them "Nine shall set out and lose one along the way but they soon shall find another to take his place. Nine shall feel the call to arms and against deadly evil they shall brawl in the dark of night barely escaping the fight. They shall find the hidden one adding to their might. For the twelfth they will not have to wait long for that shall be the return of the wondering son. " he read on until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ladybug it's mom open the door baby." Phoebe called to her daughter through the locked door.

"Quick guys hide the scroll we'll pick this up later." Henry urged an impatient tone in his voice their mothers had the worst timing on the planet.

Jake got off his seat at the kitchen table to go answer the door he checked to make sure the others had the scroll put up before he opened it. When he did he saw not only his mom standing there but his three aunts as well "Hey ladies come on in we were just having a little discussion in here." he said smoothly he had noted they pulled out the stat book for the play station when he said that.

"Fancy meeting you here stranger I don't hardly ever see you anymore hell I don't even rate a hi Aunt Paige from you." Paige ranted at her nephew she hugged him with her free arm since she had Parker in the other.

"That is pure bullshit Little Henry you never declared that we were playing for stats that game it shouldn't have counted." Wyatt bitched hoping to make it sound as real as possible.

"Get over it Wyatt we always play for stats and you still would have been on the wall of shame for that game anyway it didn't make any difference." Henry shot back.

"I wish they would seriously get over that damn play station they make me want to kill them when they start fighting over it." Piper commented going over to both of her boys kissing them on the head.

Phoebe sat on the couch between Prue and Chuck and Paige sat on the other side of Prue. Prue opted to take a chair at in the kitchen by Troy she wasn't about to try to get in between Bianca and Henry on the couch.

"Now Children don't make me have to take away your game again that is what will happen if you don't stop fighting over it." Paige warned them.

"No Aunt Paige you don't have to take it away just tell the boys not to cheat that is all they do." Liz piped up.

"Boys don't cheat no amount of cheating will take Prue down from most wins because she can out cheat you boys." Phoebe informed them earning herself a grin from her daughter.

"I'm afraid to ask but I will, what are you four ladies doing here ?" Troy asked to the best of his knowledge they hadn't done anything.

"We are dropping off Parker since two of the four people that live her volunteered to take him this afternoon and tonight." Prue explained.

"He should be good for you guys he has been changed and we just fed him. As a matter of fact he should be about ready to take a nap for you guys." Piper said she was sitting beside Chris in one of the arm chairs.

Paige handed her brother over to her oldest niece. But Prue had to hand him to Chuck when her phone rang she saw that it was the younger of the twitches "Hey Patty what's up ?"she asked her youngest female cousin she listened to her for a second and her face started to get red from anger "She did what ? And you guys didn't stop her ? Oh never mind I'll take care of it thanks for calling." she said hanging up the phone.

Jake looked at his sister and smirked "Mom I think Ladybug is going to yell at one of your babies right now." he said smugly.

"Damn right Ladybug is going to go yell at her oldest sister in the other room so I don't scare Parker I'll be right back." Prue said stalking off to her room and a minute later they could all hear her yell "Valerie Christina Halliwell I'm going to kill you."

Phoebe groaned Val was behaving at the moment there was no telling what she had done. "Somehow I think this is Grams' sick and twisted way of getting back at me for all the things I did as a child."

"Grams must be paying mom back too because whatever it is Carly is so into it." Hank said looking at his phone he had missed a text from his youngest sister.

They didn't have to wonder what the hell was going on for long because Prue came back into the room holding her phone at arm's length. "Here mother talk to your Satan spawn I'm going to kill her." she said as she handed the phone to Phoebe.

"What did they do this time Ladybug and was Mel involved ?" Chris asked his sister normally was good but she had her off days.

"No Mel is the only one of us who is actually an angel she is never involved. This time Carly and Val thought it would be fun if they snuck into a biker bar which was fine until they both rode off with a couple of tattooed bikers. Just keep this in mind for later in life when you boys have daughters Halliwell women like bad boys point and case is sitting at our kitchen table next to Lilly." Prue said pointing at Jake.

"Hey now that is more true of Phoebe and grumpy ass Paige and I never went for bad boys." Piper protested she was thankful that Mel was an angel she had gotten two demons for sons.

"I won't even argue Piper is right about that there was my little fling with the convict." Prue admitted.

Roman was trying hard not to reach for his cell phone and call Mel just to be sure. "Don't do it Ro she'll kill you man. Little advice never try to check up on a woman especially a Halliwell woman they don't like it." Chuck advised and Prue smacked him on back of his head.

"I wasn't going to call her I was going to call Em this has all the makings of one of her hair brained schemes." Roman lied poorly.

"No you were going to call my sister you two have already set a record you've gone a whole eight hours without talking to each other. We can't expect miracles from you both call if you want to but you better do some sweet talking otherwise she will be pissed." Chris warned him he liked the idea of Mel dating him he was a good guy and he treated her like a princess she could do a lot worse.

"I'm not doing it I called her last now she can call me." Roman said mostly to get them off his back.

Piper snorted at that comment "Ro honey that's not how it works if you want to talk you have to call her." she instructed him.

Phoebe slammed Prue's phone down on the table. "Paige I don't care what we have to do but those two girls are so grounded from each other. I mean honestly they get into more trouble together than Hank, Prue, and Chris do together." she sighed she was going to have to take this up with Grams.

"Good luck with that one Pheebs it won't work unless I take her orbing away and she knows I'm reluctant to do that damn demons even get in the way of us making our kids behave. So where are they ?" Paige asked her sister.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me I think I'm going to pass this one off on Coop." Phoebe replied.

Henry stood up despite his melt down earlier he was going to go get his sister out of trouble again " No my darling sister is into this too me and Ladybug will go get them." he sighed.

Prue's eyes lit up "Do I get to ride on your bike ?" she asked giddy she was pissed at her sister but Henry was actually going to let her ride on his bike that made her happy.

"Yeah sure I need time to think anyway or I will kill my sister and that is not good I'm a cop I can't go to prison they will kill me in there." Henry said he headed off to his room to grab his leather jacket.

"What do we do with them when we find them ?" Prue asked her mother.

"Send Val to your father I can't deal with her right now or you will only have two younger siblings." Phoebe said rubbing her temples she was starting to get a head ache.

"And you can send Carly here I am so having Chris ground her orbs I don't feel like mixing that potion." Paige said leaning back into the couch beside Chuck.

Chris had a shocked look on his face " Thanks Aunt Pay make me the bad guy I hate that stupid elder power Wyatt has just now forgiven me for when mom used to make me do it to him." he ranted.

"Peanut you're being dramatic and that is my and Lilly's department." Prue informed her cousin.

* * *

A/N: We've got another chapter done I hope you enhoyed it don't worry the source and Ben are both going to come back but I don't know if it will be in this episode. Until next time please review.


	3. Sibling Fights

Chapter 3: Sibling Fights

Patty and Carly Matthews Halliwell were standing in the kitchen of their childhood home. Both sisters were avoiding making eye contact with the other at the present time they weren't really on speaking terms.

"Come on Carly if you don't hurry up you're going to make us late and then Mel will kill us. That is if you're actually planning on going to school today." Patty urged her twin who was taking her sweet time in getting ready.

"Gee I have no other choice in the matter someone I know who shall remain nameless can't keep her mouth shut and as a result mom had Chris take my orbing away I have no other way to skip class so yeah I'm going." Carly shot back at her sister who needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

Patty rolled her eyes at Carly she was being such a big baby right now "I called Prue it's not my fault that mom and the aunts were there I had to do something you and Val don't use your brains and that puts the rest of us on the spot." she yelled her temper was starting to get the better of her.

Carly scoffed at her sister "Patty maybe in the future and this is just a suggestion but maybe you should just try not calling anyone we weren't hurting anything. Not to mention Junior went all cop on us and it is embarrassing when he does that." she fumed her temper was threatening to break loose too.

"Maybe if you would just act your age he wouldn't have to do things like that." Patty suggested she was in no mood to argue with her sister at the moment she just wanted to go to school.

Carly rolled her eyes and then she narrowed them at her sister "It all still comes back to you trying to be mom and dad's perfect little angel you have to tell every wrong move I make and I'm sick of it. You want your life to suck that is fine by me just don't drag me down with you and FYI if I were you I would sleep with Ricky before he moves on to someone else who will." she hadn't really meant the last part but she was trying to hurt her sister.

"Carly I don't believe in giving it away to everyone like you do and besides that Ricky wouldn't do that to me he is a nice guy. And maybe you should tell Jason to get tested you never know what he could get from you." Patty was fighting back tears but she wouldn't give her sister the satisfaction of knowing she had caused them.

Henry Mitchell came walking into the kitchen and he saw that his two girls were squared off again that was the forth time in the last three days. He shook his head this was the last thing he wanted to deal with on a Monday morning. "Paige come in here and get your daughters before they kill each other." he yelled to his wife his two girls paid no attention to the fact that he was in the room.

"I just believe in having a good time we can't all be little miss innocent like you. For once I wish you would mind your own damn business about what I do I'm not hurting you." Carly hurled at her sister.

"Carly you're only mad at me because you got caught." Patty dished right back at her.

Carly rolled her eyes again "Spare me you're almost as bad as Junior who saved himself for marriage and we both know how that turned out." Her words stung and she had meant for them to.

Henry had heard all he could stand to hear from them "Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell that is enough and I mean it." he barked out.

"I can't help it that it's true dad I wouldn't lie to her about that." Carly said smirking at her dad.

Patty turned her head and quickly wiped away a tear "Carly I hate it when you start acting like such a fucking bitch all the time." she loved her sister but she just didn't know when to stop.

Paige came storming into the room and she caught the tail end of their argument "Patricia Charlotte Matthews Halliwell watch your mouth and don't talk to your sister like that." she warned.

"Mom Carly started it and she was taking potshots at Hank again not that it matters to her but I happen to love my brother. Forget this I'm going to the manor I don't care how she gets there or if she even goes to school today." Patty grabbed her backpack and orbed out.

Paige glared at her oldest daughter "Carly it is not your sister's fault that you got in trouble you had that one coming to you for all the school skipping you've been doing. I was going to let your dad give your car back but you can forget about that." her tone was icy she couldn't take all the fighting her girls were doing.

"Mom you're only mad because I said something about your precious Henry. I forgot that he is a saint in this house never mind the fact that he got married at seventeen." Carly huffed she was pissed it seemed like her brother and sister were always getting a pass on things they did.

"Carly that is enough I'm warning you young lady." Paige said an edge in her voice she was about to push her to the brink.

"My bad I forgot that is both your babies I'm bad mouthing of course you're pissed at me. I swear I can't wait until I turn eighteen and I can move out of here." Carly yelled out.

Henry was a very patient man he had to be he was married to a Halliwell after all but even he had a breaking point. He walked to his daughter and he swatted her hard on the seat of her jeans. "Now I'm telling you to button your mouth unless you want me to finish what I just started. You're grounded for a week you go to school you come home you go to work you come home. If you can't handle that your brother who you seem to love so much will be babysitting you. And I promise you if you mouth off one more time I will spank you like the three year old you are." he lost his cool he hardly ever hit his kids but sometimes he had to.

Carly just narrowed her eyes at him but she didn't reply he knew she would find a way around being grounded she always did. "A little help here mother I need to get to the manor so I can go to school." she said sweetly and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Just behave yourself today or I'll let dad make good on his threat just now." Paige kissed her on the cheek before she waved her arm and orbed her to the manor. She looked over at her husband who sighed.

"Paige I'm sorry I lost it I shouldn't have ever hit her." Henry apologized but he was at his wits end with that girl she was slowly driving him crazy.

"Henry babe it's ok if you hadn't of I was going to and unlike you I wouldn't have stopped she deserved it. She is my baby girl and I love her but she is acting out so bad right now." she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

"On second thought I better call Little Henry and tell him to pick her up after school I don't trust her to stay grounded." Henry said pulling out of the kiss.

Paige bit her lip and smiled at him "I think that would be wise and I'll talk to Patty later tonight. Don't forget we have Parker tonight I'll get him from Bubba when I pick Carly up I don't trust you not to kill her right now." she said kissing him again.

"There is no way I could have forgot we have Parker I can't wait to see the little guy I miss him and I just saw him yesterday." Henry smiled back.

"I love you Henry I promise we'll make it through this they're only seventeen once thank God." she laughed all things considered they had gotten lucky the girls weren't that bad.

"I love you too Paige but if I don't let go of you I'll never make it to work." he said loosening her grip on him.

"I can be late if you can." she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him.

He laughed and smiled "I can be a lot late if I need to be." he assured her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "You know I was thinking if I had tried that with Hank I would be on my ass right now."

Paige wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and laughed "Honey if you'd tried that with Hank he would have bust out in tears he is a big teddy bear just like his daddy." she said and kissed him to distract him.

He almost dropped her but he quickly corrected himself and carried her through the bedroom door.

* * *

Val was tearing through Phoebe's condo looking for her backpack not that she could find it or anything else she was looking for at the moment. "Mom have you seen my glasses or my backpack if I make Mel late for school she'll kill me." she called out stopping short of adding before you can on the end of that sentence. She was in enough trouble without running her mouth.

Jake rolled his eyes watching his two younger sisters run around like maniacs every morning was worth having to get up so early. He walked over to Val and pulled her glasses off the top of her head. "If these had been a snake it would have bit you." he said slowly talking to her like she was simple minded. He handed her, her glasses and pinched her cheek. He gave her a broad smile that showed his sparkling white teeth.

Val hauled off and punched her only brother in the arm 'Thank you for finding my glasses Jake now have you seen my backpack ?" she asked him sweetly as if she hadn't just assaulted him.

"Val you left it out in dad's car again we drove to school on Friday we took his that's where it is." Penny reminded her older sister she could only find one shoe and it was starting to piss her off sure she had dozens of pairs of shoes but she wanted to wear those. "Jake have you seen my other shoe ?" she asked her brother holding out a pink tennis shoe to show him what it looked like.

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed but he pulled Penny's other shoe out from under the couch for her and place it in her hand. "Now that I have done my big brotherly duties for the day I can say that I feel pretty damn good about myself." he teased them both.

"You might want to exercise your big brotherly duties a little more often Cupcake you would keep them out of so much trouble if you did." Phoebe said she leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her son on the head.

"Mom there are two of us and only one of him I'm pretty sure there is no way he could keep tabs on both of us." Penny said reasonably she was more than enough for one person to handle and Val wasn't much better these days.

Jake had to smirk at that " I know that I couldn't handle both of you and that is why I was blessed with a big sister who would be more than happy to help me keep tabs on you both while she keeps tabs on me." He answered a little smugly.

Phoebe shrugged "Girls he is right for once in his life it doesn't happen often so let your brother have his moment he did something clever without Ladybug standing right there to coach him." When he said things like that she couldn't help but tease him.

"You three leave Little Coop alone Ladybug picks on him she always has so don't all you start. Come here my boy come see daddy." Coop sat down on the couch laughing while he wrapped both his arms around Jake.

Val rolled her eyes her brother had always been the biggest daddy's boy that was why he and Wyatt got along so well. "Give me a break daddy's boy and then you wonder why we poke fun at you."

"You two should probably stop worrying about me and get to the manor Mel did take after Aunt Piper she will kill you if you make her late." Jake shot back at his sisters.

"Don't remind me I know that and this isn't going to be pretty at all Val and Carly aren't on speaking terms with Mel and Patty I don't know how that works with you older five but with us it is hell." Penny said waiting on her sister who had ran outside to get her backpack.

"Try this on for size Hank and Chris not speaking to Ladybug and Wy the four Halliwell power houses in a feud is not a fun thing for anyone. I guess it is the same for you because you and I dear sister are the babies out of both groups we don't count a power houses however we do get to do many stupid things and get a pass on them." Jake explained running a hand through his hair which he really needed to comb before he went to work he didn't have class that day and he was happy.

Phoebe sighed "Wow you two really are my children for the record you don't do stupid things you just don't think the things you do through all the way." she had an arm around each child and somehow Coop managed to do the same.

"Being the middle child really sucks I leave the room and you go all lovey dovey on me." Val commented when she walked in and saw the scene on the couch.

"Go back to basic math class genius I'm the middle child not you Bumblebee," Jake cracked but then he held his arms open wide "come here you I love you if no one else does."

Val rushed into her big brother's waiting arms "I love you too Jakie." she said snuggling into him.

"Just when I start to think I made the right choice by moving out I get orbed in here and I see this. I'm forced to conclude that you all don't love me we never did this when I lived here." Prue said as she appeared in a shower of orbs. That wasn't by choice Wyatt had thrown her out of her own apartment again.

"Ladybug just shut up and get over here." Penny yelled out to her oldest sister who somehow ended up between her and Val.

"You guys all know that daddy and I love you right ?" Phoebe asked she was sure she knew the answer but she had to ask just in case.

"Yes mom." all four answered in unison. Prue and Jake rolled their eyes.

Coop looked intensely at all four of his children two of them were grown and the other two were almost there. "Good because we both love you very much I can't get over how much all of you have grown but to me you'll always be my babies. I can't say that any of you always exercise the best judgement but you can't help that you get it from your mother." he got the laughs he expected.

Phoebe scowled at him playfully "Listen to me very carefully kids Butterfly tell Ladybug to tell Bumblebee to tell Cupcake to hit your dad in the back of the head for me." she instructed.

"Ladybug tell Bumblebee to tell Jakie to hit dad on the back of the head for mom." Penny said shaking her head.

Prue couldn't help but smile at her mom and how childish she could be "Bumblebee tell Cookie Dough to smack dad on the back of the head by orders from his wife." she relayed.

Val had to laugh despite herself she wasn't on speaking terms with Prue "Jakie Ladybug and Butterfly want me to tell you that mom said to crack daddy in the back of the head." she dead panned.

Jake did as he was told and he very lightly smacked his dad on back of the head "Sorry Big Coop that was from mom she had the girls tell me to do it I didn't want to." he smiled at his dad .

"Phoebe don't have the children assault me come down here and do it yourself." Coop yelled down to the other end of the couch.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her husband "Alright children that is enough don't make me have to separate you I live with three men I know how to do it." Prue threatened her parents.

"Yeah it's called you yell out Cookie Dough come help me." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"That's why I keep you around Jake someone has to help me out with those three." Prue smiled sweetly at him.

"Way to go mom you just touched off the first Prue and Jake fight of the day." Val commented dryly.

"Val I say we leave our parents to deal with our older siblings and their nonstop bickering because if we don't get to the manor now we are both dead." Penny said tapping her watch.

"Damn Penny is right we have to go." Val said grabbing her backpack from where she had dropped it on the floor. And she grabbed Penny's hand she hearted them out.

Jake looked at his mom and dad "is she on a magic strike again ?" he asked confused.

"Nope turns out Chris can ground more than just orbs." Phoebe answered his question.

Jake crossed himself and folded his hands as if in prayer "I never thought I'd say this but thank God I'm half demon he has no power over my shimmering." he said solemnly.

"You're right but I can still bind your powers if you don't behave." Phoebe smirked at him.

"Come on Ladybug lets get out of here these two have been corrupted by Aunt Piper." Jake said standing up.

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr sit back down and have breakfast with us." Coop said shaking his head at his son.

Jake was never one to pass up food "Well that all depends I'll stay as long as mom isn't cooking." he said it was a toss up who was the worse cook Phoebe or Paige.

"I'll cook I'm feeling generous this morning and I also don't want to die of food poisoning Aunt Paige would kill me if I couldn't work because I'm dead." Prue smirked she was in a good mood for a change.

"Aw I take it you and Chuck were together last night you're in a good mood." Jake said batting his eyelashes at her.

Prue put him in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles on his scalp he yelped in pain "Let that be a lesson to you little brother don't talk about my sex life."

"Prue let him go he's sorry." both Phoebe and Coop yelled at their first born.

* * *

The Halliwell manor was anything but a peaceful place it had been the site of hundreds of demon vanquished over the years but it was also accustomed to fights of the less lethal kind and that was what it was getting this morning. Only less lethal in the sense that no one actually wanted to kill the other but they felt like it.

Piper had been busy making breakfast when her second youngest niece orbed in she didn't have to be an empath to know Patty was pissed the look on her face said it all. "Patty baby what's wrong ? You don't look very happy this morning." She asked concerned for the young witchlighter.

Patty sighed "Let me just say that my life would be easier if I didn't have a sister that should answer your question." she answered sitting at the kitchen counter.

"You and Carly still aren't on speaking terms I see older sisters can be a pain in the ass at times trust me I know." Piper replied.

"I don't see what you two complain about I would love to have a sister but no I got two older brothers instead who think they can run my life." Mel said coming into the kitchen she was already dressed and ready for school.

"I'll trade you Carly for Chris you can keep Wy." Patty offered.

Leo came into the room carrying Parker in his arms "No deal you take Wy keep Carly and I'll take you and Hank that way I've got the four sweetest Halliwell cousins over here. We'll leave Paige and Phoebe to sort out who gets who over there." he bartered.

"Don't tempt me Uncle Leo I would love to do that." Patty replied.

Henry orbed into the kitchen at that moment he knew the feeding schedule and he was hungry "Good morning Charlie, Mel, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo." he greeted them all he kissed all the Halliwell women on the cheek and hugged his uncle before he took Parker from him. "Hey there big guy you get to see a lot of me today we'll have so much fun we're gonna go see B when we get done here." he cooed at the little boy who giggled.

"He is enjoying this entirely too much." Mel said shaking her head at the big goof ball.

"Hank did you by chance see B last night ?" Patty asked her brother her brown eyes sparkling.

Henry smiled and tried to hide a blush "As a matter of fact I did. Now where is your twin ?" he asked he was always uneasy when he didn't know where Carly was .

"At home still not talking to me because this is my fault so I orbed out without her mom will make sure she gets here." Patty answered flatly.

"Join the club she isn't talking to me or Prue either and I can't be sure but I don't think her and Mel are on speaking terms either so you're in good company." Hank replied he was in too good a mood to worry about it.

"Did a certain half cupid we all know and love put a spell on you Henry Victor ? You have been in a great mood for days." Piper asked her nephew who was bouncing her brother up and down.

Henry raised an eyebrow at her "No Aunt Piper she did not I'm still here that is proof enough her spells always backfire." he answered.

Carly appeared in a shower of orbs a second later her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. "Uncle Leo tell Aunt Piper to tell Mel to tell my siblings I'm not talking to them. And then Aunt Piper if you could tell Uncle Leo to tell Mel we're not on speaking terms either I would be grateful." she said and she slumped in a chair at the table.

"Piper tell Lyn to tell the other two Carly isn't talking to them." Leo hid a smirk it wasn't funny.

"Lyn tell your cousins their sister isn't talking to them and by the way she isn't talking to you either." Piper didn't bother hiding her smirk her niece was being childish.

Mel rolled her eyes "Charlie, Hank I have a newsflash for you you're middle sibling isn't talking to either of you."

"Good that's settled but since she won't listen to this from me and it appears Carly isn't talking to Aunt Piper either. Uncle Leo would you please tell Carly to be waiting for me after class today dad said she has to come home with me." Henry relayed he didn't like playing that game but she would ignore him otherwise.

Leo placed on gentle hand on top of Carly's "Leigh wait for your brother after class he is picking you up." he informed her as if she hadn't heard it two seconds before.

"I hear you and I'll be there it's not like I can go anywhere I can't orb." Carly groused sinking lower into her chair.

"Speaking of orbing William Carl Jenkins if you want a ride to school get here now I will leave you." Mel yelled to the boy she thought of as her cousin.

He orbed in at the same time Penny and Val hearted in. "Mel I was coming you didn't have to yell I'm not hard of hearing." Billy said.

Mel grinned at him "I know that you're not but I was in the mood to yell and you will be too in a minute after you have to see how the twitches are acting towards each other." she rolled her brown eyes.

"Billy I'm glad you're here because now you can tell Patricia to tell her brother I'm not speaking to him." Val said it was bad enough she had to make nice with Prue but she would be damned if she had to be nice to Henry.

"Hank did you hear that ?" Billy asked he wasn't playing that game his brother and sister were seven and eight and they didn't act like that.

"I heard that and I just can't bring myself to care." Henry replied he was too busy with Parker Piper had handed him a bottle to feed him.

"_Don't worry Hank I'll put a stop to this." _Mel sent her cousin "Hank tell my dad to tell my mom to tell Val and Carly to grow up." she was chuckling.

Henry took a deep breath "Uncle Leo tell Aunt Piper to tell Valerie and Carly to grow up." he relayed.

Leo hid his smile behind the morning newspaper "Piper our daughter and nephew would like for you to tell Carly and Val to grow up."

Piper rolled her eyes "Gladly thank you honey. Valerie Christina Halliwell and Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell both of you need to grow your asses up and realize your poor judgement got you in trouble not Patty, Mel, and Hank. I mean it you're both almost adults I want you to act like it or so help me I will put a power binding potion in both of your breakfast." she smiled sweetly at the end of her tirade.

"Yes Aunt Piper." Carly and Val said in unison they didn't dare argue with her.

"Thank you ladies that is all I ask." Piper turned back to her cooking while those two sulked.

Ricky projected in with Emily at that moment. Ricky walked to Patty first and kissed her chastely before he walked over to Mel uncomfortably he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek "That was from my brother who asked me to give you that and tell you he would have called but Grandpa and Uncle J.D. sent him to run errands if he called you he would get sidetracked and then he would be in trouble." he informed her.

Mel sighed "Thank you Ricky I'm glad one of you has balls. So you can tell him that I said just forget it I'll do it he is telepathic too." She was tired of playing childish games.

"Kick his ass Mel I would love to see what happened if I tried that with B no one would ever find my body." Henry egged her on.

"Children there will be no ass kicking today at the table I'm hungry and I would love it if Piper didn't have to blow anyone up first I have to get to work." Leo whined he had stooped to the kids level.

* * *

Bianca was sitting behind her desk her black robe was hanging on the back of her chair. She was currently pretending to grade papers her mind was anywhere but at work right now. She heard the knock on her door and looked up to see the source of her distraction standing there with a baby in his arms. "Come in Hank not that my telling you to go away would stop you from walking in here anyway." she rambled just being with him made her feel flustered.

"Hi B me and Parks came to see you we have nothing to do right now and I really missed you B." Henry leaned down and kissed her.

Bianca smiled up at him and took Parker "I missed you too and I just saw you last night handsome. And I guess I might have missed the big guy who came carrying you in here too." she said to Parker making Henry look stricken.

"If that is how it is going to be me and him are going to the mall to pick up hot women." Henry teased her.

"You are not using him as a pawn in your games and you are not going to look at any other women if you ever want to see me in bed again." that was a close as she had ever come to making a threat.

"I would never do anything to risk that it is bad enough that two of my girls aren't talking to me I can't have you against me too." he said lightly he was sitting on her desk.

"They'll come around sweety you did bust them. So how are things on that other front ?" she asked cryptically referring to the prophecy.

He shrugged "Chris, Wy, and Liz are working on that right now but I don't expect much. And if you come have lunch with me and Parker you can see for yourself just how that is coming." he offered he was now laying on top of her desk. His feet were dangling over the edge touching the floor.

Bianca looked at him "Do you mind I do have to work Hank ? And I see that you're in your cowboy boot phase again." she smirked looking down at his feet every few weeks he went through phases with what shoes he wore.

"Well that is because my girlfriend this really beautiful woman has a thing for cowboys I'll have to introduce you both sometimes." Henry grinned making his eyes dance with mischief.

She shook her head at him "I don't know about all that but she would have to be one hell of a woman to put up with you." she replied smiling at him.

Henry smiled back flashing his perfect teeth at her "That she is she is also kind, funny, smart, caring and totally capable of kicking my ass to keep me in line." he listed off bringing his face closer to hers.

Bianca's face was flushed from being so close to him "We should introduce her to my boyfriend who is the sweetest guy you ever want to meet, he has a smile that lights up the room, I don't tell him this because it goes to his head but he is handsome beyond words, and right at this minute he is making it very hard for me to keep my hands off of him." she rambled on in the same fashion that he had but he leaned in closer and kissed her to silence her.

Prue walked in without knocking she was expecting Bianca to be in there alone before class. She cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow. Henry jumped up off the desk and stood with his hands locked behind his back. "You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves carrying on like that in front of a baby." she pointed her finger and scolded them playfully.

"We were doing nothing you haven't done Aunt Prue and I was just getting ready to leave anyway I have to watch Parker while everyone else is at work." Henry said looking everywhere but at his aunt.

Prue rolled her steel blue eyes at her nephew "I'm a married woman thank you very much I can do as I please with Andy. You two are almost as bad as Mel and Roman who were making out on the couch at the manor yesterday when I orbed in." she said.

"Aunt Prue trust me we're not that bad and if someone I know ever gets to go back to work we won't have this problem because he'll be in bed this time of morning." Bianca assured her.

Henry shook his head vigorously up and down "Yeah what she said and now I will take Parks back to the apartment and let you both get to work." he said taking Parker he kissed Bianca very chastely before he orbed out.

"Want to try telling me again that you don't like him that way ?" Prue asked with a smirk.

Bianca rolled her eyes "I don't like him at all I just tolerate him." she replied sarcastically she really had found her sense of humor.

* * *

_Chris walked into the manor he had a bright smile on his face not only because today was his birthday but also because he had made an amazing play at football practice that day. He was still dressed in his uniform he hadn't bothered to change because he had to take a shower anyway. He took off his cleats in the foyer he didn't want his mother to kill him for tracking mud through the house. _

"_Mom I'm home." he called out as he walked past the living room where he saw his little sister watching tv and doing her homework. "Hey Lyn." he greeted her happily. _

_Mel turned around and smiled at her brother "Happy Birthday Chrissy." she said and she went over to hug him. She didn't care that he was dirty and sweaty she still loved him anyway. _

_Chris smiled down at his baby sister "Thanks Lyn." he replied. Piper walked in to see her two younger children in a warm embrace. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. _

"_Hi Peanut happy birthday baby." She said hugging him to her brushing his brown hair out of his face. _

"_Thanks mom." he said wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. At only fourteen he was already taller than his mother. _

_Piper scanned the room with her eyes for her first born but she didn't see him anywhere "Peanut where is your brother ?" she asked Wyatt left unsupervised was not a good idea there was no telling what he would get into. _

_Chris bit his lip he didn't want to rat his brother out but when Piper looked at him like that there was no way he could lie to her "He and Chuck went out after practice I don't know where they went though they wouldn't tell me." he admitted. _

_Piper let out a sigh and rolled her eyes she didn't know what to do about those two boys sometimes Wyatt and Chuck together was even worse than the each one alone. "Which means they are up to no good as usual." she replied and then she shrugged "Here come with me into the kitchen I have something I want to give you. I will think up ways to punish your brother later." she took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. She handed him a small box wrapped in brightly colored paper. _

_Chris tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a black velvet covered jewelry box he was just about to open it when Wyatt orbed in supporting a wounded Chuck. _

_Piper looked at her oldest her face full of concern. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell what the hell happened ?" she shouted she instantly knew that both boys had been to the underworld. _

_Wyatt was breathing hard like he had been running from something "We went to the underworld to fight some demons they were more powerful than we thought they hit Chuck with an energy ball. They will be here any second I know they followed us." he rushed the words out of his mouth. _

"_Wyatt go take him and Mel to Aunt Phoebe's house I'll stay here and help mom fight them off until you get back. Just make sure you heal Chuck and that Mel is safe before you come back. And get the aunts we might need them." Chris ordered his brother as usual when Wyatt made a mess he had to clean up after him. _

_Wyatt looked to his mother for confirmation "Wyatt go we'll discuss how grounded you are later get your sister and Chuck out of here Chris and I will hold them off." Piper agreed with her youngest son. _

_Wyatt orbed off to the other room to collect his sister "Mom, Chris incoming." he yelled before orbing off to his oldest aunt's house. _

_Piper and Chris rushed into the living room to find three demons standing there Piper flicked her writs and blew one of them up instantly. Chris waved his arm and threw the other two into the wall. Both the demons got up one used his powers to throw Chris back into the grandfather clock. _

_Piper watched her son hit the clock with a sickening thud but he got right back up he hadn't felt most of it thanks to the football pads he still had on. "Chris Peanut get out of here I can take care of them until your aunts show up." she ordered him she knew her chances of getting him to listen to her ranged from slim to none. _

"_Sorry mom that's not happening there is no way I'm going to leave you alone here." Chris replied his green eyes glazing over and electricity danced around his hands. He directed it at one of the two remaining demons what he hadn't counted on was the blast that would create when the demon blew up he was thrown back into the wall which he slid down. _

_Piper watched in horror as her Peanut laid there limply showing no signs of movement but after a moment he stirred. That one brief moment of distraction was all that the last demon needed and he hit Piper in the stomach with a fireball. _

_Chris's head felt fuzzy as he sat up but when he sw the demon hit his mother he flew into a blind rage and zapped it with his elder bolts until it was no more. He quickly raced to his mother's side and put his hands out over her wound willing himself to heal her. Sure he had never been able to do it before but there was always a first time for everything now was not that time however. _

_Piper looked up and gave him a watery smile "Peanut I know that this is a sore subject for you but you can't heal baby." She said her words strained beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. _

"_Don't worry mom I'm going to get someone here who can help," he assured her taking her hand "Wyatt come back mom needs you." he called to his brother but he never came. "Aunt Paige please I'm begging you I need your help mom is hurt really bad." he tried calling for his aunt but she didn't come either he was starting to get worried "Uncle J.D. if you can hear me please come to the manor now." _

_Piper coughed and when she did blood filled her mouth "Peanut I don't think anyone is coming but I want you to listen to me I love you and I will always be with you this wasn't your fault you did the best you could and that is all I've ever asked you for." she said her voice getting weaker with every word she tried to give him a brave smile but it didn't work she had tears rolling down her face she didn't want to leave her babies they still needed her. _

_Chris looked his mother in the eyes tears of his own falling they both knew it was hopeless but he wasn't willing to give up on her that easily she wouldn't do that to him if the roles were reversed "Leo look I know that your busy up there but I'm not calling for me I'm calling for mom she really needs you." __He was desperate if his dad wouldn't come for him he knew he would come for his mother if nothing else he loved Piper. _

_Piper's heart broke as she listened to her son call out to his father she knew that Leo would never come for him but she didn't have the heart to stop him but she couldn't pretend that everything was going to be ok either. "Chris listen to me Peanut I want you to tell your brother and sister that I love them. I need you to promise me that you will always look out for them I know that Wyatt may be older but he needs you to take care of him and so does Mel so promise me." she begged him. _

_Chris found it hard to look at his mom for all the tears in his eyes "I promise mom I will never let anything happen to either of them. I love you mama." he said forcefully and he meant it he would do whatever it took to make sure they stayed safe. _

"_Good that is all I ask you'll be a good man one day my Peanut I love you always remember that no matter what." Piper said with her last breath and then she was gone. _

_Chris tried to shake her awake but it was no use he finally just held her in his arms "Mom no come back I love you I need you _." _he cried he refused to believe that she was gone but he knew that she was. "Dad, Wyatt, Aunt Paige somebody please just come." he repeated over and over before his voice became hoarse from crying out. _

_His eyes burned from crying and his body ached from hitting the wall he was barely aware of it when someone orbed in it was Paige. She saw her nephew cradling her sister's lifeless body tears formed in her eyes but she had to stay strong right now for Chris. "Chris what happened ?" she asked trying to keep her voice from wavering. _

"_Wyatt and Chuck came and demons followed them mom told me to go but I didn't listen and they got her Aunt Paige this is all my fault if only I could heal she would still be here." Chris said weakly his words barely audible his hands were covered in blood but he didn't seem to care. _

_Paige stooped so that she was eye level with him "No baby this wasn't your fault this was the demons fault you did everything you could." she told him firmly. _

_Chris shook his head "No Aunt Pay I loved her and I couldn't save her it is my fault I should have done something more." He maintained before sobs wracked his body. _

_Paige let out a long sigh_ _she put her back against the wall and pulled him into an embrace from behind. She ran her hand through his hair shushing him while he cried "I know it doesn't seem like it right now but everything will be ok I promise I've been here before." she assured him. _

This was all wrong to Chris most of what he had saw had happened on his fourteenth birthday with the exception of Piper dying because in his time he had been able to heal her she was the first person he had ever healed. Up until that point he thought he might not get that power. After he had healed her Piper had smacked him the on back of the head for not listening when she told him to leave. Not to mention all the trouble Wyatt and Chuck had gotten in for going to the underworld in the first place.

Chris was getting tired of all the flashbacks he wished they would get to the point already because he just wanted to be able to sleep again. He was pulled out of his little trance but someone shaking him roughly.

"Chris come on little brother wake up." Wyatt urged him he had a hand on both of his brother's shoulders and he was shaking him like a rag doll.

Chris opened his eyes and narrowed them at his brother "Let me go Wy I swear you have lost your fuckin mind forgive the hell out of me for falling asleep I was tired." he shot at him he rarely used a sharp tone with his brother and he looked hurt. Wyatt really was a big kid who had tender feelings so you had to be gentle with him.

"Chris I was worried you were having a nightmare you kept calling out for mom and that is not the first time that has happened you were yelling in your sleep the other night." Wyatt said concern in his voice and hurt reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Wy is right Chris you were calling out for Aunt Piper we were just scared for you that's all." Liz backed Wyatt up. They were all sitting at the kitchen table pouring over the new prophecy one more time they were seriously drawing blanks on some of it.

Chris gave them both a sheepish grin "I think you should be more worried about the fact I fell asleep on the kitchen table that is what happens when you work all night and then stay up to do things like this. Really guys I'm fine and thank you for the concern but I have nightmares when I don't get a lot of sleep. Hell you know me I even have to pick which classes I sleep in." he assured them he made sure his mental blocks were in place he didn't want either one of them in his head at the moment. If they knew what was going on it would only hurt them and he wasn't about to do that.

Wyatt looked at him skeptically "Alright if you're sure you're fine. You can go to bed if you really need to Hen will be here in a minute with Parker and then he can help." he offered he just wanted his little brother to be ok and get some sleep if that was what he needed.

A rueful smile crossed Chris's face. "And let you and Liz alone to reek havoc on this apartment ? I think not I shudder to think what you would come up with for this prophecy I can tough it out if you can put up with me falling asleep." he joked making light of his situation.

Liz shoved him playfully on the arm "Hey I resent that remark Christopher Perry I have a brain that I know how to use unlike both our older brothers." she huffed sticking her tongue out at him.

"If you both don't stop manhandling me I going to tell mom on you guys." Chris taunted his eyes lighting up like a three year old.

"Spoken like the true mama's boy you are Chris." Wyatt teased him gently still hurt by the tone he had taken with him.

"Shut up daddy's little princess." Chris joked back he was feeling better already. "Speaking of stupid older brother's Liz where is Troy ?" he asked he didn't want a repeat of the whole tomb incident.

Liz rolled her eyes when she thought about her idiot older sibling "He is out begging Aunt Piper to give him his old job back so he can get his own place and hopefully get off of my couch." she replied she loved her brother but she couldn't live with him anymore.

"Watch out world the two devilishly handsome Halliwell men have arrived." Henry announced when he orbed into the kitchen with Parker who had his little hand wrapped around his dog tag chain.

Wyatt ignored his oldest male cousin and went right for Parker "Hi buddy I'm so excited to see you today." he said in his baby voice he took him and tossed him up in the air. The little boy giggled.

"Wy it's funny you don't like big him but you absolutely love baby him." Chris commented dryly he didn't pretend to understand his brother.

"See Halliwell I told you." Liz pointed out.

Henry put his pouty face on "I'm so glad everyone is so happy to see me." he said sadly.

"Oh Hank I'm so happy to see you I would kiss you but I don't think B would like that very much." Liz said hugging him.

"That is fine because I don't think your little boyfriend Wyatt would like it very much either." Henry threw up in both their faces they didn't mind him saying it directly it was everyone else that got on their nerves insinuating things.

"You got that right Halliwell you better keep your hands off my woman." Wyatt smirked at his cousin his blue eyes lit up with mischief.

"Cut him a break Wy Liz is way too sweet for him to be into Hank only goes for women who can kick his ass without trying." Chris weighed in on the matter he took Parker from his brother who was going to make the boy sick with how much he was bouncing him.

Liz rolled her eyes she now knew how Bianca felt when they got off task "Ok boys we need to get back to this damn prophecy if we don't we'll never find the thirteenth right now that is more important than anything." she pointed at the scroll that was rolled out on the table.

Henry walked to his bedroom and quickly found the notebook he was looking for on his desk he would have to make sure he hid it better in the future. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked back to the kitchen he threw his notebook down on the table at some point he thought it would be a good idea if they started keeping notes about who they thought the thirteenth was. "These are all the possibilities we have come up with so far and then discarded for one reason or the other." he said sitting down.

The lists had various combinations whitelighter and any other magical being the elders just didn't frown on witches and whitelighters. Then there was demon and witch they knew from how the elders treated Jake they were not a fan of that combination. "We should put warlock and witch down there and wood nymph and anything else I've never heard of them reproducing." Liz threw out there.

A lightbulb went off in Chris's head and he smacked himself in the center of the forehead "That is so simple I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." he yelled out talking to himself more so than anyone else in the room.

Wyatt looked at his brother like he had lost his mind which he most likely had but that was neither here nor there "What is Chris ? I wish you would share with the rest of us." he asked his curiosity was peeked.

"It's been right there in front of us the whole time 'the one' is whoever the hell it is that is going up against the source we should have known that from the beginning." Chris said a satisfied smile coming to his face.

"Nice work Peanut but I hate to break this to you we still don't know who that is but it was more than we knew before." Henry said pacing he was going stir crazy in that apartment he really needed to get back to work.

Liz now had Parker and she was rocking him gently so he would take a nap and they could work in peace. "As I said before we still need to find out who the thirteenth is without them there is no way this will work and we'll be screwed that doesn't sound very nice to me." she repeated herself those boys only listened when they felt like it.

Wyatt held his breath and then he sighed "We know Lizzie we're just clutching at straws with that one I wish we could tell Aunt Prue she could help but we can't so we have to try to do this one on our own. I think it might help if we try a spell but I don't want to do that until Parker is back to normal so for now I guess we wait." he shrugged there was really nothing else they could do about it right at the moment their hands were tied on this one.

* * *

Roman was sitting back at his desk he felt bad for lying to Mel about what he was doing but he had no other choice if she knew he was obsessing she would be worried about him. Hell he was worried about himself he was sure he had to be going crazy the only two people who could help him with his problem were out of touch all the time. Only Lincoln and Mitchell knew where they had really found him that night and they weren't saying anything outside of they found him in the underworld.

He had more to go on now than he had before but not much he had gotten the knife he had been stabbed with from the Halliwell cousins but he wasn't sure what to do with it. He could use a spell but that was risky he didn't want anything to backfire on him. He studied the blade waiting for something to just jump out at him but nothing ever did.

Roman rubbed both hands over his face and leaned back in his chair his eyes closed and he nodded off for a second. The nightmares he was having didn't give him much rest he slept but he never got any rest anymore if he was sleeping alone.

His light blue eyes scanned the page of the book in front of him the only thing he was getting out of it were things he already knew and his frustration was growing more and more with each passing moment. Then he thought of something he could do he had the knife all he had to do was use to scry for the Phoenix it belonged to and then he could question him.

That was where he ran into a problem he had nothing in his apartment he could use to scry he had no other option but to go to his sister's house and ask her to use hers. He pulled himself up out of the desk chair and walked out of the apartment he didn't bother locking the door behind him. He knocked on his sister's door hoping she was up she didn't have class and she didn't have to work for another couple of hours.

Lilly came to the door still in her sleeping clothes her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail "What do you want Ro ?" she asked stifling a yawn as she led him inside.

As far as twins went they couldn't be more different if they tried for starters Roman was a guy and Lilly was one hell of a stubborn woman. At 5' 9 he stood only two inches taller than his sister a fact she would never let him forget. She had most definitely taken after their mother in the looks department she was tan with dark hair and brown eyes. He had however taken after their father with the dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Roman was the quiet and reserved one where as Lilly said what she thought without mincing her words.

"I need to use your scrying stuff I don't have any." he finally answered her when they were seated side by side facing each other on the green upholstered sofa.

Lilly looked him dead in the eyes trying to sense what he was up to but she got nothing off him "Why Ro ?" she asked simply she didn't like where he was going with this.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor a nervous habit of his "I was going to use it to find the Phoenix that owns the knife I was stabbed with." he replied cringing as he waited to her reaction to that statement.

Lilly sat with her mouth hanging open for a minute there was no way she could have heard him right. "No way Roman I know you're going crazy now I have proof. That is dangerous I thought I lost you once I don't ever want to feel that way again. I'm not helping you commit suicide and that is what it would be if you did this alone." she ranted and raved at him swinging her arms wildly.

"All you had to do was say no Lilly I didn't need the added theatrics I got the point." he scowled at her very rarely did he ask her for anything she didn't have to act that way with him he would have done it for her.

She let out a bitter laugh "In that case Roman James not only no but fuck no I love you I don't want to see you get hurt." she maintained she wasn't giving in on this one if he wanted to find that Phoenix so badly he would have to find another way to do it.

"Lilly if you really loved me as much as you say you do you would help me." He bit out getting up to leave.

She narrowed her dark eyes at him "Where the hell are you going Roman ?" Lilly asked harshly he had that look in his eyes he was about to do something stupid if she didn't stop him.

"Where ever the fuck I feel like going Lilly I'm a grown man I can do what I want I don't have to answer to you, you're not my mom I have a mother." he shouted at her he couldn't remember ever being so pissed off at her before in his life.

"Forgive me if I don't trust you not to do anything stupid right now I just don't want to see you get hurt." Lilly yelled right back his temper didn't scare her, hers was much worse.

Roman had to laugh "Oh that is so fucking rich Lilly you're engaged to a demon who can't be trusted to be completely honest with you. Yet you trust him more than you trust me I love it and here I am your own brother." he said ironically.

If looks could kill he would be dead after the one his big sister shot him "First of all Roman he is only half demon and he is a good man don't you dare say anything about him anymore. Right now I don't care what you do go get yourself killed just think about what it would do to Mel if you did she is the only one you really love anyway. I know you can't love me if you did you would have never said that about Jake now get the fuck out of my apartment I don't want to talk to you for awhile." she shouted at him hot tears of rage running down her face. He glared at her one last time before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter things are getting a little tense in the lives of the Halliwells and their friends Chris is having more and more flashbacks and Roman is obsessed with finding out what happened to him. The only one fairing well is Parker and he may not be for long I don't now yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, Until next time please review.


	4. A Little Down Time

Chapter 4: A Little Down Time

Roman's eyes were blood shot and he was damn near dead on his feet but that didn't change the fact that he had to work. He hadn't slept at all the night before because of his blow up with Lilly he had to sleep alone in his apartment all things considered though he thought he had done a damn good job with dinner for as tired as he was. He was putting things back in the freezer that they hadn't used Piper would be all over his ass if he didn't. Thankfully he didn't have to close up that night he and Mel were going back to his apartment. He walked back into the kitchen to see if she was ready to go and what he saw made him see red but he stood and watched for a second.

Mel was busy trying to put his knives away for him but Ken had his arms wrapped around her waist inhibiting her movements. "Ken I know that you have a death wish because my mom will kill you if she walks back here and sees this she is right back in her office." she said trying to get him off of her she really didn't want to have to kick his ass but she would if he didn't leave her alone.

"Come on Mel I would let you go if you would just agree to go out with me." Ken said kissing the side of her neck and she tried to jerk away from him.

"Ken I mean it let me go I told you I'm not interested get that through your head don't make me have to kick your ass because I will." Mel warned him.

"Mel tell me what I did to make you mad I'll do anything to make it up to you." Ken pleaded he had a job to do the source was giving him a break but that wouldn't last for long. He had to get back on his job if he didn't want Gorgon to vanquish him.

"Let me spell this out for you we're over I don't want to be with you." Mel said still trying to jerk away from him but his grip was too tight.

Roman had seen all he could stand to see he marched over to Ken and grabbed him by the shirt collar. His blue eyes were wild and blazing "I think that she told you to get your hands off of her." he said gruffly his face was inches from Ken's .

"What's it to you Roman ?" Ken asked not backing down.

Roman stared him down right in the eye " Let me put it to you like this you keep your hands off my girlfriend from now on or I will beat the living hell out of you." he promised he didn't make threats when it came to her he would do anything to make her happy.

Mel looked at her boyfriend she had never seen him look that mad before his face was red and the vein in his neck was sticking out "Ro let him go baby you don't want to hurt him well I know you would like to but you don't need to." she pleaded with him she laid a hand on his arm and his eyes softened.

Roman brought his eyes around to meet hers "If you don't want me to hit him I won't but I would love to." he relented he wanted so badly to put his fist in Ken's mouth for some reason he was feeling a lot of rage toward that harmless idiot and he had no clue why.

"Babe I don't want you to hit him I want you to let him go so we can go back to your place. You know that I only have eyes for you so just let him go." Mel pleaded with him with her eyes and he gave in.

"You're right Mel lets go baby I want to get out of here before Aunt Piper finds more work for us to do." Roman let go of Ken and put his arm around her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ro you care to explain to me what that was all about ?" Mel asked him she was sitting on his couch and he was trying very hard to get to second base but the look he gave her made him stop in his tracks.

"Mel I didn't like the fact that he had his hands all over my girlfriend so I flew off the handle I'm sorry. And I hated it that he was kissing you I'm the only one who gets to kiss you like that Mellie." he whined like a little boy did when someone was playing with his favorite toy.

Mel softened the scowl on her face and let the hints of a smile show through she didn't blame him for being mad it just wasn't like him to go off like that he was the calmest person she knew. "You don't have to be sorry baby you were trying to defend my honor it was sweet. I'm just worried because you never get that mad that is more Em's style honey that's all I'm saying." by the time she finished explaining he had a smile on his face instead of the pout that had been there before.

"No I should be sorry for being a jerk to you and I wasn't very nice to you while we were working I was a crab ass and I'm sorry. I didn't sleep good last night." Roman apologized Lilly was already pissed at him he didn't need Mel mad at him too.

Mel grabbed his hand "I don't take it to heart when we get busy and you start bitching it's what we do to each other it's always been like that with us." she assured him flashing her perfect smile at him.

"When you smile at me like that it makes me crazy and then I can't keep my hands off you. Not only that but it makes it hard for me to stay in a bad mood." he teased her playfully nipping her earlobe with his teeth.

"Ro come on now you know if you start we'll never eat and we'll end up falling asleep my mom will kill me if I stay over here again because I fell asleep." she warned pushing him off her but she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"Aunt Piper isn't the cruel woman that everyone makes her out to be I'm sure I could talk her into letting you stay over here for the night if that is what you want." Roman wiggled his eyebrows they both knew if she stayed over they wouldn't do much sleeping.

"So not happening I absolutely have to go to school in the morning if I stay here I will never make it there and you know it Roman James." she scolded him lightly.

He stuck out his bottom lip "Ok fine I'll make us something to eat and then I will take you home myself but I will not be happy about it. My girlfriend who I love with all my heart won't stay the night with me and I'm crushed." he mock pouted he didn't want to push their luck either so far Piper had been cool as hell with them they didn't need to do anything to mess that up.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I think that Aunt Prue didn't have Andy heal you in time to keep you from getting brain damage Henry a witch and a wood nymph that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard." Prue said to her cousin an incredulous look on her face.

"Like a witch and a cupid is normal or a witch and an angel for that matter and don't even get me started on a witch and a gypsy but it seems that I know people who are all of those combinations." Henry protested he wasn't being unreasonable he was just trying to think of anything that would give them any idea of who the thirteenth was.

"Ladybug, Hank cool it we don't need you two at each other's throats here we're all under a lot of pressure right now to find the thirteenth so we don't all get slaughtered by the source." Chris stepped in leave it to those two to decide they needed to have an argument right now.

Prue acted like she took a front to Hank's last comment "I will have you know that there is nothing wrong with a witch and a cupid being together their children grow up to be wonderful people." she informed everyone in the room.

Bianca couldn't help herself she had to scoff at Prue's statement "Prue that is not entirely true you left out the meddling busybody part but that could just be because of who your mother is we all love Aunt Phoebe she just has to know everything about everyone." she threw out there.

"I'm still stuck on the witch and gypsy part there is nothing wrong with me my brother on the other hand is another matter entirely the fucking pain in the ass." Lilly defended she still was not speaking to her brother after the blow up they had the previous morning she didn't know what he had done about sleeping last night and she really didn't care he had pissed her off to no end she was only trying to look out for him.

"There is one thing that we both agree on your brother is a pain in the ass now if only we could find a way to make Mel see that we would be in good shape." Wyatt cracked he was only half joking he had kinda learned his lesson from when that ghost had made him face his fears the week before but he was still protective of his sister.

"Wyatt don't start on those two again Mel will blow you up if you're not careful and it would hurt me to see her do that to you." Liz advised him looking lovingly at him she was having more trouble keeping her feelings for him at bay with each passing day.

Troy rolled his eyes he had no clue how two people could be so blind to how they felt little did he know they both knew they were just too afraid to do anything about it. "As much as I would love to stay and see how the re-enactment of WWII plays out I have to get to work I don't want Aunt Piper to fire me on my first day back." he said getting up out of one of the arms chairs to go.

Chris got up and joined him "I have to go too not that I feel like it I would rather not hear Jason go on and on for hours about how much he misses Carly but I have no choice in the matter someone I know can't get cleared for work. So that means I have to go in no matter what we are understaffed." he said pointedly looking at Hank as he spoke.

"Chris I ought to kill you for getting him started he already wants to kill his doctor you're so not helping the situation any by bringing it up every chance you get." Bianca told him she was sick of hearing about how her boyfriend couldn't get back to work.

"If Jason is moaning and groaning over my sister I have to say I'm glad I don't have to be there to hear it. I have had my fill of Carly over the last two days I think she may hate me." Henry ranted he was not in a good mood anyway he just wanted some clue to who the thirteenth was and he was coming up with a big fat goose egg.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Cookie Dough make sure Hank and your sister don't kill each other we need them to complete this prophecy I don't give a damn what they do to each other after that." Chris said before he stepped out the door following Troy things were bad if he left Jake in charge of keeping the peace.

Chris and Troy's departure left Jake, Prue, Chuck, Lilly, Bianca, Hank, Wyatt, and Liz to figure who the thirteenth was and they were not having a lot of luck as it was. There were balled up pieces of paper all over the kitchen floor they were attempting to right a spell that would help them but the wording had to be right they could not risk a backfire right now their parents couldn't know what they were up to.

Wyatt sighed when he heard a jingling in his ears his newest charge needed his help and here he was tied up with something it didn't matter he had to do no matter what it was his job. "You guys are going to have to figure this out on your own I have to go that was my charge calling me she is in trouble." he said before orbing out.

"Which reminds me I have to go check on my charge too make sure he is behaving himself." Henry chimed in after Wyatt had gone.

"Henry you don't have charges the elders know better than to give them to you because you ignore them when you're busy." Jake reminded his cousin looking at him like he had gone crazy.

"Of course I do and right now he is at your mom's house. Aunt Phoebe forgot Parker's pacifier he will be pissed if he doesn't have it when it's time to go to bed." Henry grinned from ear to ear he really had Jake going there for a minute.

"Hank go take that to Aunt Phoebe's house and then come right back I have a feeling that this is going to take longer than we have. I hate to say it but we're going to have to use a spell on this one." Bianca said letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Ricky I want you to know that this is a horrible idea we are so going to get grounded." Patty tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"If you don't say anything about this we won't get caught because I'm not going to say anything." Ricky said grinning at her little did she know he had already cleared all this with their parents he was in no big hurry to get his ass in trouble.

"At least tell me what we're doing here because this looks like a place where demons hang out." Patty pleaded with him she didn't like being kept in the dark. They were walking in front of a bunch of apartment buildings that no one had lived in for well over twenty years.

"You'll see you're just going to have to trust me on this one Charlie and I'm positive that there are no demons around." Ricky took her small hand in his larger one and kissed it.

Patty smiled at him "When you put it like that I can't refuse anything you ask." she replied stepping closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Ricky pulled away from her and led her up a fire escape to the roof of one of the buildings.

There was a lavish table set up close to the edge of the roof there were candles and it was set for two. Mel and Ro were standing there with grins on their faces. "I hope you two appreciate that we are going to jail for breaking and entering over this. Not to mention what Aunt Piper will do to us when she finds out we liberated things from Triquetra ." Roman greeted them and Mel elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Correction we almost went to jail for breaking and entering but it was only Chris and Jason. Mom will never find out what happened if you don't tell her because I'm in no hurry to." Mel corrected him.

"You both did all of this that fast ?" Ricky asked surprised he hadn't given them a whole lot of notice.

"Uh yeah we're head chefs we can do the impossible in under an hour." Roman answered a smug smile on his face.

"And we're going to go and leave you both alone now. Have a good time you two." Mel said directing Roman down the fire escape. "Just remember to use protection if you decide to have your way with him." she whispered to her cousin before she left.

Patty playfully shoved Mel away from her and then she turned to Ricky "You did all this for me ?" she asked him a broad grin on her face.

Ricky opened up his arms and took her in them "Yeah I figured that you could use a little pick-me-up it came to me at work when you and Carly were staring daggers at each other." He said kissing her on top of the head he inhaled her sent and wanted to stay there with her in his arms forever.

Patty laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist "You either know me too well or you've been using your powers to get in my head. Either way it doesn't matter to me you were right thank you." she reached up and kissed his cheek.

Ricky smiled down at her warmly once again kicking himself for being such a whimp and waiting so long to tell her how he really felt. "You don't have to thank me that smile on your face is thanks enough." He said pulling out her chair for her.

"Yes I do Aunt Piper and my mom would both kill me if I didn't use my manners with you." she cracked smiling at him so that her brown eyes sparkled.

"Well in that case you're welcome I can't have Aunt Piper killing us both for not using our manners." Ricky quipped looking lovingly into her eyes.

"No we can't have that it would be bad. You know you never did tell me where we are." she reminded him batting her eyes at him.

Ricky grinned again he was surprised that she didn't know where they were all things considered "We are on top of your mom's old apartment building." he explained to her busying himself uncovering the dishes that Mel and Roman had left up there for them.

"Aw Snuffy I love you for this you know me entirely too well." Patty said looking at him she felt a tinge of guilt over what Carly had said to her the day before she couldn't help but think that maybe she had been right.

Ricky saw the look on her face and he didn't like it she only got that look when something was bothering her. "What's wrong Charlie ? You got quiet on me all of a sudden." he asked worrying he had done something wrong.

Patty closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Ricky you're not mad at me are you ?" she asked she was better equipped to deal with Carly and Val being mad at her than she was Ricky he was her best friend in addition to being her boyfriend.

Ricky's eyes got as big as saucers and he had to suppress a chuckle "God no I'm not mad at you I could never be mad at you Charlie you know that. Why would you ever think that ?" he assured her taking her hand in his.

"I thought that maybe you were upset with me because we haven't slept together yet." she answered a blush quickly creeping up over her features. She couldn't believe that she had just said that to him she was starting to sound like Carly and Val that wasn't a good thing.

Ricky blushed and looked down at his feet he wasn't sure what to say to that she wasn't the only one who was reluctant to jump in bed together. "No I'm not upset over that and you shouldn't be either it will happen when it's supposed to not before then. I'm in no rush if you're not we don't have to do that right now just because everyone thinks we're supposed to." He rambled on he wanted to put a lot of thought into their first time.

Patty got up from her chair and went to sit on his lap "You really have no idea how perfect you are I think I might be falling in love with you Derek Brian Bradford I have been for the past two years now." she said kissing him.

"Well I know that I'm falling in love with you Patricia Charlotte Halliwell I'm pretty sure I have been since we were eight." Ricky answered her previous statement pulling out her kiss. And then he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

_Chris orbed into an alley he wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing there he only knew that for some reason he had felt drawn to it. He knew why when he saw Mel and Patty standing there doing their best to fight off the group of demons in front of them. "Melinda Paige and Patricia Charlotte Halliwell you have both lost your minds this time and I know it." He raged at both of them unleashing his elder bolts on the group of demons in front of him. _

_Mel rolled her eyes at her brother "We were doing just fine without you Chris there were ten demons and now there are only four thank you very much." she shot at him before blowing up another demon leaving only three more which they quickly took care of. _

"_Now Patty I hope you want to explain to me what the hell you two thought you were doing." Chris said raising his eyebrow and he made a gesture that said I'm waiting._

_Patty looked down at her feet before answering her cousin who was more like a big brother to her. "We were bored and we got a hit on demonic activity so we came here to get rid of them." she explained lamely not daring to look Chris in the eyes. _

"_We were just trying to help Chris you don't have to get all mad at us this is why I miss dad so much he wouldn't let you pick on us." Mel said sighing deeply she knew better than to bring Henry up to him but she was just making a point. _

"_Honestly Christopher I thought you had better sense than to yell at your sisters like that." Wyatt said clapping his hands as if they were putting on a show to amuse him no one had heard him orb into the alley. _

"_What the fuck do you want Wyatt ?" Mel asked her oldest brother venom dripping from every word she spoke. _

"_That hurt Mel I can't believe that you would talk to me like that when all I have ever done is love you." Wyatt said feigning hurt and he took a step closer to her and Patty. _

"_Wyatt back away from them now or I will hurt you." Chris threatened he didn't have the heart to kill him but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt him. _

"_I don't think so Chris they're my sisters too." Wyatt said taking another step forward. _

"_We're not your sisters anymore Wyatt you lost all right to call us that when you went all evil on us." Patty spat at the man she had one thought of as another brother but now she just tried not to think of him at all. _

_Electricity was dancing around Chris's hands "I wouldn't do that if I were you Christopher." Wyatt warned him and he snapped his fingers three other demons plus Jake and Henry appeared at his side. _

_Henry locked eyes with his little sister the message was clear I don't want to hurt you just back down. Patty just glared at him she had never forgiven him for running off on them. _

_The three demons stepped up behind Jake "Jake if I were you I would move otherwise I'll blow your ass up too your choice really." Mel said flexing her fingers getting ready to strike. _

_Jake put his hand over his heart as if her words hurt him "Aw Mel that one hurt I never thought you would do that to me." he said the insincerity apparent in his voice. _

"_I think you should know that Uncle Coop would be ashamed of you if he could see this." Patty told her cousin and she had struck a cord with him he knew that his dad would kill him if he knew what he was up to . _

"_Don't you dare talk about my father to me my dad loved me." Jake spat out he didn't want to have to hurt his little cousin but he would and not think twice about it he had become just a cold blooded as Wyatt. _

_The three demons took another step closer to Mel and Chris had no other choice than to hit them with his elder bolts hitting Jake in the process but he got right back up. "Mel, Patty get out of here now." he yelled to them but neither of the girls moved. Wyatt flicked out his hand and sent Chris flying into a dumpster. _

"_That was a big mistake nobody messes with my big brother." Mel said flicking her wrists in an attempt to blow Wyatt up it did little more than stun him but he staggered back. _

_Chris was getting up off the ground just as Wyatt conjured an energy ball and threw it at Mel hitting her in the stomach she yelled out in pain. Chris was spurred into action he sent his elder bolts at Wyatt and Jake knocking them both off their feet. Chris rushed to Mel's side she was alive but barely. _

"_I'll kill you for this you son of a bitch you should have never done that to her this is between me and you. This would kill our mother and Aunt Paige so I'm glad neither one of them is here to see this." he yelled as Wyatt pulled himself back to his feet Jake was hurt and not getting up as fast. Chris shared a look with Henry who just nodded his head. After a few seconds they both turned their attention to Wyatt Chris sent his bolts at him and Henry blasted him with his explosive power. Henry quickly ran over to where Chris had Mel's head cradled in his lap. _

"_Come on Chris we have to go while he is down I'll heal Mel when we get where we're going." Henry urged grabbing his sister's hand and putting a hand on Chris's shoulder he orbed them all out before Wyatt could retaliate. _

_They orbed into the HQ for the resistance they were in Chris's room which was simple with a bed and a dresser as the only furniture. Henry helped Chris lay Mel out on the bed. Her breathing was shallow but she was still with them. Henry placed his hands out over her wounds and the golden glow began emitting from his hands. _

_Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her wound starting to close up. "Patty I have a question for you why didn't her husband try to stop you guys ?" he asked he was going to kill his brother-in-law when he got his hands on him. _

"_Because he didn't know and neither did mine if you're all that interested in that matter." Patty shot at him narrowing her eyes. _

"_Well please go get him now and bring Ricky with you we have to talk. And see if you can't find Chuck, Prue, and B." Chris ordered pointing his finger towards the door. _

_Mel sat up on the bed groaning a little in pain "Thanks Hank I don't know whether I want to hug you or kill you." she said she settled for hugging him. _

"_Your welcome I couldn't stand by and let him hurt you although now I am a marked man it doesn't matter though I would do anything for you guys that's why I left." Henry said hugging her back it felt good to be where he belonged again. _

"_Mel I don't know what the hell you and Patty were thinking that was stupid you both could have been killed." Chris ranted at her after he hugged her. He was stopped mid rant when the door opened Patty had managed to scare up three of the five people he had asked her to bring. _

"_Chuck and Prue said they would be here in a minute they had to get Val to watch J.C." Patty told him answering his question about where the others were. _

"_I want you two fine gentlemen to know what both your wives did today it was stupid and what's worse it was dangerous. They thought it would be ok to go running off by themselves after a group of demons Wyatt showed up and hit Mel with an energy ball I expect both of you to take care of them when I'm not around." Chris was pissed off he almost lost his sister he never wanted to feel like that again. He had already broke half the promise he had made to his mom but he wasn't going to break the other half at least Mel was safe. _

"_Are you ok babe ?" Roman asked rushing to Mel's side and kissing her. _

_Mel rolled her eyes he had a tendency to be dramatic she was fine just a little sore. "I'm fine thanks to Hank here he healed me I'm just a little sore." she answered wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Charlie you should have told me honey I would have gone with you we're married now that means we tell each other things like this." Ricky said his eyes pleading with his wife. Sure they were all a little young to be married but with the world going to hell and everyone dying around them they figured why wait they had to grab on to what little happiness they could get. _

"_You would have tried to talk us out of it we needed to go." Patty informed him he was supposed to take her side not Chris's. _

"_Wait a minute the four of you are married ?" Henry asked incredulously he had missed a lot in the months he was gone. _

_Bianca stared daggers at her friend " Don't look so shocked Henry you're the one who left to join him and I don't care what your reasons were you left us alone." she shot out at him she was pissed with him she only called him Henry when she was pissed. _

"_Don't go there with me Bianca you were on his side too at one point at least I went there to find a way to save him." Henry spat back he was in no mood to start this. _

"_Hank , B both of you need to calm down we have to find a way to save Wyatt before it's too late. It's getting to that point I never thought he would hurt Mel." Chris said running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. _

"_What the fuck is that traitor doing here Chris ?" Prue asked venom in her voice as she and Chuck stepped into the room. _

"_Prue don't he is on our side and I'm only going to explain this once he did what he had to do to help us. He saved Mel today he can't go back and for that I will always be grateful. So I better not hear that anyone is giving him a hard time because if they do they have to answer to me." Chris explained he calmly he wasn't going to get emotional not now he had work to do. _

_Prue looked like she was framing a smart ass remark but Chuck answered for her "We've got it Chris no one messes with Hank he is a good guy." _

"_Right I just made a poor choice I'm really sorry guys dad getting killed sent me over the edge." Henry apologized. _

"_I guess I can forgive you but only if you tell me how my brother is I'm really worried about him." Prue replied she couldn't hate Jake she loved him too much for that. _

"_Physically he is fine but other than that he is not so good Ladybug I won't lie to you Wyatt has him brainwashed we may be able to get him back but I don't know." Henry answered her question. _

_Chris got a guilty look on his face he couldn't believe he had actually hurt Jake but he had no other choice. "What about Lilly Hank ?" Roman asked his sister had gone along with her boyfriend. _

"_She is good I think that she might be able to talk Coop back over here either way she is my eyes on the inside now that I betrayed him." Henry replied there was a little hope that they could get both of them back. _

_Liz walked in the door without knocking "Who decided to have a meeting and didn't invite me ?" she asked her hands on her hips. _

"_Oops my bad I was too busy being worried about Mel who almost got herself killed by Wyatt today." Chris said shaking his head. _

"_This has gotten totally out of hand that bastard has to be stopped before the Wy we all know and love is gone forever." Liz said she was one of the few people who thought he could still be saved as much as she hated opposing him she couldn't condone what he had been doing. _

"_You're telling me I never thought he would actually throw an energy ball at me. Now I'm pretty sure he would love to kill Roman for marrying me but I didn't think he would ever try to kill me." Mel rambled on she was more shaken up than she was willing to admit. _

"_This isn't anything he won't do anymore Mel he zapped Troy with a damn energy blast the other day because he suggested that they kill Chris and put an end to the resistance." Henry informed them. _

"_I hope both the fuckers kill each other at the rate they're going." Liz fumed she was pissed as hell with her big brother. _

"_Which reminds me we have a problem somebody not naming any names has to take care of but B would be good for the job. Wyatt has Parker in his torture chamber he just got him last night. He doesn't know who he is but he will soon so someone has to get him out of there." Ricky pipped up he had been dreading telling Chris that all day. _

"_You're just now telling this Derek ? Shit we do have to get him Wyatt will kill him when he finds out that he is your moms' brother." Chuck said groaning. _

"_I know as if we didn't have enough to worry about now Andy is going to kill us before Wyatt gets a chance to. Baby Ricky was right though you need to go get him you're the only one who can do it." Chris said turning to Bianca. _

"_I know I'll have him back here as fast as I can." Bianca said kissing Chris. _

"_Sweety please be careful." Chris pleaded with her before she shimmered out with a nod that she had heard him.. _

_This was all wrong to Chris he didn't have feelings for Bianca he loved Julie hell they had never even dated. Not only that but there was no way that Patty and Mel should be married they looked entirely too young for that. _

A ringing phone brought him out of his flashback he was sitting at his desk at the police station. His flashbacks didn't seem to be following any kind of order and for some reason they seemed worse when he was at work he had never be able to figure that one out yet.

"Hey Halliwell I'm glad you're awake we've gotta go back out again so Sarge doesn't blow his stack on us." Jason said sitting on Chris's desk.

"Yeah right sorry Jackson I was just kinda tired and you take a long time to check in for us dude." Chris cracked getting up from his desk.

Jason punched him on the arm "Whatever man a least I didn't just fall asleep like you." he said as they both walked out to the unmarked car they were using.

What Chris didn't notice was Matt Hunter standing in the shadows watching him. Matt hoped that those flashbacks were working and that Chris hadn't figured out the source of them yet. Because the truth be told he had messed up a little Chris was never supposed to see that he and Henry had kids he had gotten a past life of Chris's and the other time line confused screwing up those memories but he had fixed that or at least he hoped he had.

* * *

The four Halliwell sisters and their husbands sat around the kitchen table at the manor sure they all had to work in the morning but it was still early it was only eight. Phoebe had Parker in her arms he had just fallen asleep but she wanted to wait until he was in a really deep slumber before she put him down.

"I almost don't want him to turn back he is just so damn cute." Phoebe said out of left field as she sat staring at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I can't wait for him to turn back then I can give him a piece of my mind about that stunt he pulled last week at school." Prue scoffed.

"Prue I'm begging you just let it go that is what brothers are for they annoy the hell out of you but you love them anyway trust me I know my son terrorizes his sisters and none of them would trade him if they could." Coop said chuckling Jake was a holy terror when it came to his sisters but they all still loved him to death especially Prue she would kill for that kid.

"Well Parker is old enough to know better he acts like a little boy he reminds me so much of Phoebe at that age it isn't funny." Prue retorted smirking at Phoebe when she looked at her.

If Piper was paying attention to her sister and brother-in-law it didn't show she had her ears perked up like she was listening something "Paige what the hell are you doing ?" she called out to the other room.

"Piper I'm sitting right here not doing nothing but listening to our sister and Coop have a round." Paige retorted with a confused look on her face.

Piper rolled her eyes at her little sister "Not you Missy Paige your niece who isn't answering me," she corrected her "Melinda Paige Halliwell if that is you get your ass in here now." she called she was fairly sure that it was her daughter in the other room.

Mel came in the kitchen a second later followed by Roman she had her shoes in one hand. "Hey mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy." she greeted them trying to sound as innocent as possible not that she had really done anything wrong.

"What have you been up to Paige ? And don't think about lying to me or I will ask Roman who can't lie to me." Piper asked smiling sweetly at her.

Mel cringed at hearing her middle name "Ah mom you don't have to call me Paige I didn't do anything I swear we were just at his place." she whined her mom only called her just Paige when she had done something wrong or stupid.

"Yeah she does have to call you that because it makes her feel better I on the other hand know that you're a perfect angel and that you were both sitting around watching tv." Leo chimed in smiling.

"Oh God dad don't egg her on mom is bad enough on her own," Mel said laughing at her father and then she turned to Roman handing him her shoes. " you take those because like I told you men obviously invented heels so that you can hear us as we try like hell to run from you. They also serve to alert your mother when you come home with your boyfriend." she explained to him.

"You do make a very valid point on that one Little Paige trust me I know you can't run from a man in heels that is why you beat the shit out of him with one of them." Paige commented using her nickname for her niece.

"Please don't encourage her Aunt Paige she already blows things up in my apartment don't give her the idea to beat me." Roman pleaded sitting up on the counter.

"If you know what is good for you, you will stop with me tonight boy I'm still mad at you for having your little brother tell me you couldn't come over because you were busy instead of calling me yourself." Mel said pointing a finger at him.

"Ro you have to be brain damaged man that is one of those things you never do to a woman it ranks right up there with calling her by the wrong name." Henry coached him not that he could be listened to when it came to matters of the heart.

"I vote with Henry on this one you would have been better off saying nothing at all in this instance if you couldn't tell her in person." Andy chimed in he knew from painful experience he had been divorced once for a reason.

"Don't listen to either one of them Ro they have no clue what they are talking about they need to leave the love advice to the professional." Coop said smiling at his brothers-in-law.

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed "I don't listen to them most of the time Uncle Coop and I'm really not listening to them right now. I have to go and try to make peace with my sister who refuses to talk to me." he replied he knew he was mostly to blame for the fight they had but she was just being unreasonable.

"See point in case right there Prue brothers were invented to annoy the hell out of us." Phoebe said to her oldest sister while she pointed at Roman.

"Oh can it Pheebs." Prue shot back at her little sister who also annoyed the hell out of her .

"Ladies there will be no Halliwell sister fights as long as I am here I just left in the middle of a Prue and Coop fight. I don't need to hear an Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue fight not my idea of a good time." Henry said orbing into the room it had taken him forever to find his youngest aunt so he could give her Parker's pacifier.

"Hank tell me what else is new." Roman said laughing those two would fight over whether or not the sun was going to rise.

"I wouldn't go over to my apartment right now if I were you your sister does not want to be within a hundred feet of you right now I can't have your death on my hands." Henry replied handing Phoebe Parker's pacifier that was the whole reason he was there.

"Thank you for this Henry you have just saved my life." Phoebe replied to him putting the pacifier in her hand.

"And you are welcome trust me he screams bloody murder if he doesn't have that." He said shaking at the thought that kid had a set of pipes on him.

"Hank why are my oldest two children fighting ?" Coop asked those two never gave it a rest it was horrible.

Hank shrugged his massive shoulders "Because that is what they do best and it drives the rest of us nuts. But now not only do they get into then Liz and Troy get going which makes Lilly and Ro think it's ok to start in too. I don't even want to mention the Halliwell brothers when it comes to fighting a fight ensues if Wyatt even thinks about making anything other than toast in the kitchen when Chris is around I'm not so unreasonable I let him make pop tarts."

"Oh please I'll trade you Hank Carly and Val aren't talking to me and Patty. Val isn't really talking to Penny and Ricky and Em had a round today." Mel offered but Hank was in no mood to take her up on said offer.

"Sorry no dice I'll stick with the older pains in my ass which reminds me I gotta get back before I don't have an apartment left anymore." he kissed Paige on the cheek before he orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt was sitting at a kitchen table next to his charge she was still quite a bit shaken up from the demon attack he had orbed in on but she was ok otherwise. "Calleigh are you ok ?" he asked concern for her clouding his blue eyes.

Calleigh gave him a small smile but it wasn't very convincing "I'm fine Wyatt thank you for coming." she said leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Wyatt smiled back at her "Do you have any idea why all these demons are attacking you ? That makes number three since yesterday." he asked he had to get to the bottom of why so many attacks were happening to her.

"I have no ideas at all it's like I'm on some kind of hit list or something." she shook her hand. Calleigh Cavanaugh was a tall young woman at 5'8 she had brown hair and brown eyes her complection was a milky white that only brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair fell down just past her shoulder blades. She couldn't help but find her young whitelighter attractive.

"So give me a full rundown of your powers then that may be the key." Wyatt said he also felt a little attraction to his charge but it felt wrong to him he felt like he was cheating on Liz. Besides that he had no desire to go through everything his mom and dad had to go through.

"I have these energy blasts and telekinesis and that's it nothing special at least nothing that warrants this many demon attacks." Calleigh replied failing to mention that she had a little control over the earth too her father had been a satyr to some wood nymphs making her half wood nymph half something else she couldn't even think about without fear of the elders getting pissed.

It was Wyatt's turn to shrug he had no clue what was causing the attacks either "Take it from a guy who has been on demonic hit lists since before birth sometimes they don't need a reason to come after you."

"You I can see being on the demonic hit lists not only is your mother the oldest Charmed One but you're the twice blessed. It makes no sense what so ever for me to be on the same hit lists I don't have one tenth of the power that you have. I'm just a simple regular everyday witch." Calleigh replied running her hands through her hair.

Wyatt took one of her hands in his in a comforting gesture and he gave one of his killer smiles "We'll figure out what's going on with this I promise even if I have to beat an elder or two up along the way." he assured her.

Calleigh had to smile back because Wyatt had an infectious smile "That is very sweet of you so I'm guessing that they didn't tell you what happened to my last whitelighter." she said being dead serious this wasn't a joke.

"They told me that your last whitelighter just up and quit but no they didn't tell me why I guess they were afraid that I was going to say no." Wyatt joked unlike charges he had before he actually liked this one.

"He didn't just up and quit he quit after some demons decided to attack him to get to me. I guess I was just too much for him to handle." Calleigh mused she had never had a whitelighter who was as understanding as Wyatt before.

"You don't have to worry about that with me I'm a witch too not only can I take care of myself but half the people in my family are either half or full whitelighter." Wyatt explained giving her a look that said you don't have to worry about me.

"Wyatt you don't have to stay and hold my hand all night I'll be fine if not I'll call. I know that you have a life too." Calleigh assured him she didn't want to be a burden to him.

Wyatt sighed the elders shouldn't give him charges if they expected him to fulfill their prophecies he wasn't too good a juggler. "Fine just so long as you promise to call me the minute a demon attacks you." He relented he really had to get back and try to figure out that prophecy.

"Cross my heart and hope to die I will call you if anymore demons attack Wyatt just go before I throw you out of here." Calleigh joked with him he was also the nicest whitelighter she ever had.

* * *

"I'm just throwing this out there for the sake of making conversation but it is always possible that my brother could be the thirteenth." Bianca suggested they had long since run out of ideas and they were starting to get restless.

"I would agree with that suggestion if he had anything but Phoenix blood running through him but as far as we know he doesn't so that idea is out." Henry shot his girlfriend's idea down as nicely as he knew how. He was sitting on the couch but he was hanging upside down his feet rested on the back of the couch and his head was laying on the floor. He was hoping this would help him think.

"You know Hank all the blood is going to rush to your head and then you'll black out when that happens I'm going to laugh my ass off." Prue said shaking her head at her cousin. She didn't know what he thought sitting like that was going to do for him.

"Ladybug I don't really care anything would be better than this hell I'm in right now maybe blacking out will give me an idea." Henry replied he was tired and he didn't feel like fighting with her.

Liz sighed this was putting a strain on her too "I hate to say this but we're going to have to try a spell I don't want to do it but we have no other choice I'll stay the night here and we can try it tomorrow. B you and Hank need to put your heads together you're both better at spells than I am I have no clue how to word this kind of spell I can only hope that you guys can write one that won't backfire." she rambled on from exhaustion she had bad ideas when she was tired but that never stopped her.

"Lizzie is right guys we need to do a spell it's the only option we have if we're looking for the thirteenth so is the source we can't let him find them before we do otherwise we will lose someone and I can't live with that." Chuck said he was trying to be the reasonable one so he had to back his best female friend up.

"You and Wy would say that Liz was right if she suggested something stupid." Lilly observed she loved Liz like a sister she really did but she was tired and cranky she was in no mood to be nice to anyone. Not to mention she was still in a pissed off mood from the fight she and Roman had.

Jake looked around the room he could see that everyone looked as tired as he felt "We should call it quits for the night I don't want everyone at each other's throats and that is how it will end if we don't stop now." he reasoned he normally wasn't the voice of reason and it felt really weird for a change.

"I never thought I would say this but Coop is right for a change I for one know that I'm in no mood to mess with this nonsense anymore tonight. Besides I never know if I'm going to get woke up because my charge needs me." Wyatt agreed orbing into the room.

"Finally we all agree on something I'm going to bed now Chuck you're welcome to stay or go but that is what I'm doing. Goodnight everyone I have to work in the morning." Prue said getting up to walk to her room Chuck followed her he wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay or not. She was in one of her moods and he wasn't in any hurry to piss her off anymore than she already was.

* * *

Ben was pacing back and forth in his apartment it was richly furnished one of the last things he had got from Gorgon when they had still been on the same side. He often wondered what had gone wrong between the two of them he didn't want to care but he did there was no way he wanted to feel anything human that made him weak. He cursed his parents to hell for cursing him with a conscience. He ran a hand through his blond hair he at least didn't have to keep his face covered when he was above ground.

He looked in the mirror from what he had heard he looked like his mother and he didn't want that she was the reason he couldn't be as evil as wanted to be without regretting it. His blond hair and blue eyes did look familiar even if he didn't want to admit it. At least the eyes he could credit to his evil side but everything else he had got from the good side and he hated to think about it.

He also hated the name Ben how could he ever hope to take over the underworld with a name like that it did little to help his cause. But even he had to admit it was better than what his full name was precious few knew his real name and for that he would always be glad. His father the stupid fool had been to taken with his mother to realize what he was doing to him.

Ben walked to his room and sat down on his bed if he couldn't get to the Warren line using his evil powers he would use the ones he had gotten from his good side. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again a smile came to his face he had an idea all he had to do was be patient and wait a day.

"Whatever it is you think you're planning isn't a very good idea." a man said standing leaning against his doorframe.

"Yeah and what would you know about that Cole ?" Ben asked venom in his voice he had no desire what so ever to see the former source of all evil.

"Take it from a guy who has tried and failed several times to take out the Warren line before you will never be smarter than they are they will always find a way to beat you. Just give it up." Cole urged him.

"I don't see where that is any concern of yours Cole I won't make the same mistakes that you did. I learn from the past I don't repeat it." Ben informed him smugly Cole cringed so that was what he sounded like when he said the things he said.

"It's my concern because I know that you plan on trying to kill Cooper so you can take the throne I can't let that happen. I didn't give him up to let you kill him so take that any way you damn well please but I'm telling you this right now I will stop you." Cole said his blue eyes going cold as steel.

"I hear what you're saying now get out of here before I kill you and don't come back." Ben said his temper reaching it's breaking point.

"I'm gone just think about what I said because I was very serious." Cole replied before shimmering out.

* * *

A/N: Ben is back and he is planning something it makes me wonder how Cole knows both Ben and Gorgon (Not Really I already know the answer to that.) The future boys have been quiet for awhile I think that it may be time to hear from them again. Chris is having more flashbacks than ever and they still have to find the thirteenth. Stay tuned to see what happens I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time please review.


	5. Getting Answers

Chapter 5: Getting Answers

_Chris sat cross legged on his Aunt Paige's bed a scowl fixed on his face he was in no mood to play twenty questions like she wanted him to. " I can't tell you that Paige future consequences." he answered her last question tilting his head so that his shaggy hair fell over his green eyes. He cringed when he heard the way her name sounded when it came out of his mouth._

"_Yes you can tell me you just don't want to Chris you're being stubborn. Let me repeat the question for you who did you live with after your mom was killed ?" Paige tried again to get into her nephew's head he was so frustrating. _

_Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath he had no choice but to tell her. And it wasn't like she was going to get mad at him she was the only one who had ever really got him "I lived with you and your husband I really can't tell you anymore than that." he insisted but he felt better already to be getting these things off his chest. _

"_So that explains the in the future I ask you for money comment you made the other day. Do I have any kids ?" Paige went on she wasn't going to give him the chance to calm back up on her. _

_Chris smiled just thinking about his brother and sisters brought a smile to his face he missed them all so much. "That one I'll give to you for making me smile yes, you have a boy and two girls your son is just like a little brother to me. Bubba is actually taking care of the resistance for me right now you would be proud of him." he had told her more than he intended but what the hell she never told anything he told her in confidence. _

_Paige smiled too this was the first time since he had came back that she had seen him genuinely smile. "Alright that was fair you answered that question without me having to pull a lot of information from you. I know that you're not going to want to answer this but why do you hate Leo so much ?" she hated to ask him something that was going to piss him off but she had to know so she could make sure it didn't happen again. _

"_He was never there for me he always had time for Wyatt but never me the most I would get would be a letter from him saying that he was sorry he couldn't be there. But he never missed anything that Wyatt had. Leo may be my father but he was never a dad to me Uncle Harry was my dad." Chris said he had changed Henry's name slightly he knew that he hated to be called Harry but it was for his own good. _

" _I don't know wether I believe you or not Chris there is no way you would ever give me my husband's real name but I'm glad to know that I marry I good guy who loves my nephews." Paige rambled on reminding him of Hank he missed him almost more than he missed Mel. _

_Chris laughed at the face she made she had always made that face with him when she thought he was spouting bullshit. "Trust me you'll know when the time is right if I'm telling the truth Mama Pay." he said the last part had slipped he hadn't meant for that to come out but he got caught up in the moment. _

_Paige got a stunned look on her face "Chris what did you just call me ?" she asked calmly she didn't want him to shut down. _

"_I called you Mama Pay it's what I started calling you right after my mom got killed. Don't tell Aunt Phoebe this but you're my favorite aunt you were the only one who came when I called you the day mom got killed. You held me and told me that it wasn't my fault and I'll always love you for that mom." Chris said tears welling up in his eyes he hated feeling this weak but as long as no one else found out about it he would be ok. _

_Paige felt tears welling up in her own eyes "Oh Chris I had no idea I'll do my best to make sure that you don't have to go through that ever even if it means I have to make a deal with the devil." she pulled him into her arms and surprisingly he let her. _

"_I don't think I have to tell you that this has to stay between us." Chris said pulling away from her and wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. _

"_Of course not dude my lips are sealed this is between me and you no one else ever has to know this happened." Paige assured him. _

"_Uh and that letter I gave you before I knew if I was going to be conceived or not keep it just don't let anyone else see it. You can read it the day after I turn fourteen if mom doesn't die on my birthday." Chris instructed her he knew it was a lot to ask a Halliwell to lie to her sisters for fourteen years but he had no other choice in the matter. _

"_You got it Chris I'll read it then but I promise you that your brother won't become that man you'll save him I know you can." Paige had blind faith in him for some reason sitting there in the early morning light he looked a lot stronger than she ever thought she could be. _

_Chris consulted his watch "I have to go check on a lead now but I'll be back later." he said he had talked way too much he had to go before he said something he shouldn't. _

"_Ok just be careful you've come too far to have something happen to you now." Paige lectured him. _

_Chris laughed it was just like her to act like she wasn't worried and then go all 'mom' on him. "You got it and just so you know I love you mom." Chris said kissing her cheek before he orbed out. _

Chris sat up in his bed at least that memory hadn't been that painful to relive he always knew that he was close to his Aunt Paige for a reason. He now knew why she had always been so protective of him and she would never let Wyatt pick on him when she was around. He could only guess as to what that letter said and he was sure that she had read it because the day after he turned fourteen for no apparent reason she had come to him all teary eyed and pulled him into a crushing hug.

* * *

Paige Matthews wasn't a worrier by nature she left that up to Piper but she was worried about her middle nephew something was off about Chris lately he was acting like he had when he had gone back to the past. As of late he had been really short with Leo and he looked really sleep deprived the two future boys actually looked better than he did and they were trying to stop something bad from happening.

Chris very rarely really smiled anymore he would smile but it didn't reach his eyes. She couldn't help but think that maybe he was getting some memories or something from the other time line because she had noticed that he was pushing Piper away he was a momma's boy that was odd and he always looked like he was pissed off with Wyatt about something.

Paige reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a letter that was faded yellow from age but it was in good shape considering that she had, had it for almost twenty-four years. The heading still got to her every time she looked at it, it read '_Dear Mom' _the answer to what was bothering Chris was in there somewhere she would just have to wait until she had time to figure out what it was. She couldn't risk taking it home like she had promised this was between her and him no one else needed to know until he was ready to tell them. She put the letter away and turned back to the stack of paper work on her desk

"Prue Halliwell get your ass in here now," she yelled out she couldn't find what she was looking for Prue appeared a moment later "where is the Campbell file ?" she asked sweetly.

Prue rolled her brown eyes and sighed "Aunt Paige if you would ever look before you started yelling for me you would see that I set it on the corner of your desk so that you could find it. And then I wonder where your son gets it from." she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Thank you Ladybug I know that I'm getting to be as bad as your Aunt Piper to work for and I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed right now I can't imagine it has anything to do with having to worry about a certain group of people I know always running off to do things half cocked when they know better." Paige looked Prue right in her eyes when she said that.

Prue threw up both her hands in a sign of surrender "Point taken I'm going back to work." she said walking out of her aunt's office.

* * *

Chris padded down the hallway still in his pajama pants and a sweatshirt he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles. He was still tired even though it was one in the afternoon work was kicking his ass between that and the flashbacks he hardly ever got to sleep anymore.

"Look there Parks sleeping beauty finally got up and is gracing us with his presence." Bianca said she was on her lunch period she had come with the spell that they were going to use . She had Parker in her arms and was feeding him his bottle.

"Hey big boy tell B that we liked it better when she wasn't trying to be funny all the time she needs to leave that to her boyfriend." Chris said brushing his fingertips lightly over Parker's face and he giggled. He gave Bianca a once over with his eyes he could see himself falling for her but it just didn't seem right she belonged with Hank and everyone knew it.

Henry laughed out loud at his older cousin "Damn big brother I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed either that or you and Jackson pissed off Sarge last night." he mused smiling sweetly at Chris.

"Work was boring not that you would know little brother. I'm just tired and crabby right now don't listen to me." Chris said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Don't start you two we have to say this spell and get it over with I don't know if it will work or not but we have to try." Liz said she was the one who was going to say the spell against Wyatt's intense protests. Troy and Roman were there as backups just in case something went wrong like a demon attack even though Wyatt didn't consider their powers offensive it was better than nothing.

"Here you go Liz I would recommend you sitting on the couch to say this you're going to be out of it for a while. Basically this is going to allow you to see what we need to know but it will be like watching a movie you will have no control over what is going on you'll only observe." Bianca explained handing Liz the spell.

"I got it and when this backfires I'm going to beat the hell out of your boyfriend for not stopping you. I know that he gave you creative control." Liz said making her way over to the couch she was dressed in one of Wyatt's dress shirts and his sweat pants.

"There will be no beating the hell out of Hank it's not his fault he can't refuse anything his girlfriend asks of him." Henry said talking about himself in third person.

"Just get on with this some of us have places to be later." Roman said glancing at his watch he was supposed to be meeting Mel after she got done with practice.

"This is safe for her to be doing ?" Wyatt asked he didn't want Liz getting hurt.

"Yes it's safe Wy I wouldn't let her do it if wasn't safe I wrote it myself." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

Troy rolled his eyes too his sister and Wyatt were driving him nuts. "Alright Lizzie Beth go for it." he instructed her.

Liz arranged the pillows on the couch so that they were behind her back and Wyatt sat next to her putting a hand on her knee "Looking for answers that I seek into the future give me a peek so havoc the source will not reek. Let me see a future scene." she read from the paper that Bianca had given her and then she was out.

* * *

Liz opened her eyes and she found herself in a house that looked like the manor but she knew that it wasn't the decor was too modern not that there was anything wrong with Piper's decorating this just looked newer. Sitting in the living room she saw all of her friends they looked to be a few years older than they were now but other than that they hadn't changed much.

"I'm telling you guys this is a horrible idea Aunt Piper is going to kill us. We barely escaped that last escapade that we pulled without her blowing a gasket she is going to be pissed." Roman warned he was holding the hand of a visibly pregnant Mel.

_Oh this is just great Wyatt would flip if he saw this I'm glad I was the one to say the spell. _Liz thought she had no clue how this had anything to with what they wanted to know but she was willing to give it a try. "I swear if this is a backfire I'm going to kill Hank and B they think they know everything." she said watching the scene in front of her unfold.

"No it worked the last time it should work this time too all we have to do is get the thirteen back together and we can beat the source." Chris argued leave it to him to take charge when no one else would.

"Right that is easier said then done who knows if she will even be willing to do this again. I know that if you don't get her to agree you will try it with just the twelve of you. You guys could wind up getting killed and I for one do not want to have to burry my husband and my unborn son's father." Mel spat out the only the only reason she got any input at all was because she was married to Roman.

Wyatt ran his hands through his short blond locks "Look Mel I feel the same way you do Lizzie is going too I don't want my wife and the mother of my children put in that position but we have no other choice. We can't let mom and the aunts do this themselves they could get killed too and I don't want those kids left without mothers." he ranted at his only sister she could be unreasonable sometimes.

Liz's eyes went wide at that statement she was married to Wyatt in the future and they had kids but she didn't feel that way about him. "Oh who are you trying to kid Liz? You love that twice blessed pain in the ass and you know it. Wyatt must love you too otherwise you wouldn't be married you just can't force the issue yet." she said to herself sighing .

"Hey calm down you guys everyone in this room is either going or is married to someone who is. I'm not thrilled about going or that my husband is going I don't want to do this again but we have to." Bianca said laying down the law like always.

"We're all scared but it's agreed that we can't let my sisters get killed over this which they will if we don't stop them I don't want to see any of you motherless. I love my sisters but they are stubborn women especially Prue we at least have to help them." Parker spoke up he didn't like this anymore than they did but he had the most to lose.

"Look I can always call Cole and see what he knows about this guy he knows everyone from his old demon days we might be able to do this the way the aunts did it the first time." Jake suggested.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her husband "Jake don't be stupid I know that Cole has helped a lot in the past but he can't help this time this source is just as powerful as the last. We can't do this the same way as they did it."

"I agree with Lilly it's too risky not to get it right the first time." Prue agreed with her sister-in-law.

"Wonderful this is just wonderful this spell isn't helping me at all B thanks a lot." Liz raved she wasn't happy at all she could see a fight like this in the present time.

"Couldn't you guys just use the power of twelve ?" Chuck asked innocently only to get a glare from everyone in the room.

"Yeah Chuck mom and Aunt Piper are going to go for that one those two boys are still too young for something like this they are only ten I will not subject them to this unless I have to." Hank said he wasn't putting his baby brother in danger unless he had no other choice.

"So fine that leaves us with one choice we go ask her if she is willing to do this." Troy said he wanted the fighting to stop.

They're argument was interrupted by two little girls orbing into the room one ran to Wyatt and the other went to Hank.

"Hey baby girl what's the matter princess ?" Wyatt asked his daughter.

Liz couldn't help but stare her little girl was so beautiful she had long blonde hair and blue eyes just like her dad but she had her nose.

"Paige and Victor are being mean again daddy." the little girl complained to him.

Hank shared a look with Chris their oldest two children were demon spawn "Sweety what is your brother doing this time?" Henry asked the girl on his lap. Liz couldn't help but notice that she was the spitting image of her father she had his brown eyes and his hair color.

"Vic and Paige are scaring us with demons again daddy just like you and Uncle Chris told them not to. And they called us big babies because we got scared." she complained to her father.

Chris threw his head back and groaned "Paige Victoria Halliwell get down here now." he yelled to his daughter who orbed in a second later with her cousin and partner in crime by her side.

Bianca beckoned her son over to her with a hooked finger he reluctantly left his cousin's side. "Victor are you and Paige scaring you sister and cousin with demons again?" she asked him almost daring him to lie to her.

"We was not Aunt B me and Vic were talking about demons and the girls walked in the room and got scared we promised to be good after last time." Paige answered for them both.

"Yeah mommy what Paige said we was just talking and then the girls came in and started bugging us. We were minding our own business being good like we said we would." Victor agreed with his cousin.

Chris was hiding his face behind his hands so the kids didn't see that he was laughing. "Paige are you sure ?" he asked as sternly as he could.

"Yes daddy I'm sure well we might have scared them just a little so they would leave us alone but that's it." Paige answered innocently giving him a smile that showed her missing teeth.

"Uh , uh Paige you guys only tried to scare so we wouldn't tell that you were going to try to orb up to the bridge." Wyatt and Liz's daughter disputed.

"We were not Nix you and Piper don't know what you're talking about. Besides that we couldn't because then Cal and Sam would have wanted to go and they would have told." Victor countered.

"Aunt Mel tell them that we was not going to orb to the bridge." Paige protested Mel would believe her if no one else did.

"Chris, Hank Paige and Vic would never try to orb to the bridge without permission and they would never try to scare their younger cousins and siblings with demons." Mel defended her niece and nephew they were too young to catch the sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank you Aunt Mel and besides we was gonna call Uncle Cole anyway." Victor said and Paige shot him a look.

"Shut up Vic you're gonna get us in trouble." Paige warned him.

"Daddy he is right they was gonna call Uncle Cole that's why they was talking about demons." Nix said.

"You don't know what you're talking bout Nixie neither does Vic we was gonna call grandpa and grandpa Sam so they would take you babies too. Sides you and Piper was gonna call Auntie Paige to take you." Paige said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daddy we was not gonna call grandma she would get mad as us that was what Nixie wanted to do I was gonna call Aunt Charlie she don't get mad like Aunt Carly does." Piper said.

Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing those kids were their fathers made over they fought just like the oldest five did but something about it was amusing.

Chris, Wyatt, Henry, and Bianca all followed the verbal ping pong of their kids with their eyes.

"Least we didn't call Aunt Val like Cal and Sam did." Victor defended not caring he was telling on his cousins.

"Valerie Christina Halliwell get back here with my son now." Prue yelled out to her sister. Val hearted in a moment later with Cal in one arm and Sam in the other.

"Relax Prue I got them I thought you knew they said you and Jakie knew." Val said looking from her niece to her nephew who were trying to look innocent.

"Val they're five check first next time but I'm glad you got them they wanted to call their Uncle Cole." Jake said he found it amusing that his daughter was part demon and yet much better behaved then Chris and Henry's little angels.

Mel with visible effort got up off the couch "Paige, Vic, Nixie, Piper come in the kitchen with Aunt Mel and Aunt Val we'll make you guys cookies if you promise to behave." she said putting out her hands for her nieces and nephew to take.

"We promise." they all said in unison.

"Thank you Lyn." Chris said he didn't need his daughter adding to his nervous breakdown.

"I don't remember us ever being that bad." Wyatt said shaking his head he couldn't stay mad at those kids they were too cute.

"Trust me we were way worse Wy I shudder to think what they will be like as teenagers." Liz's future self said coming into the room and she kissed Wyatt on the lips.

"Damn I look hot even after kids Wy looks good too. I'm damn glad that Paige and Victor aren't mine though." Liz said still watching to see what she could find out.

* * *

"Jackson Samuel and Alan Andrew Halliwell where the hell have you both been all week ?" Prue grilled her nephews from the future.

"Off making sure that we get conceived." Mitch answered as if she should have thought of that.

"Alan your parents are together that shouldn't be a problem." Prue answered with an arched eyebrow.

"Well just in case it becomes one we got us a love potion you can never be too careful Aunt Prue." Linc answered.

"Jack I know that you aren't telling the full truth and nothing but so either you tell me or I tell your parents your real names." Prue threatened but they knew she would do it.

"Fine you drive a hard bargain we were also following a lead on a demon who may have something to do with why we're here." Mitch answered he couldn't have their parents knowing too much yet.

Prue looked at him with an appraising eye "You might have been doing that and I can't believe you still haven't told me what is so bad in your future. But you guys were doing something else too and I want to know what it is now." she demanded she was in no mood for them to lie to her right now.

Both young men were seated in desks in front of her class room they shared a look like they were deep in telepathic conversation . Linc turned his blue forward to look at his aunt first. "Aunt Prue we'll tell you everything you want to know but you have to promise that you won't tell our parents yet." he said there was no use in trying to lie to her anymore.

Prue closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Ok that is fair I can live with that. Lets start with where you have been for the last week." she replied.

"Jack and I were not only off getting the love potion to make sure we get conceived but so we could make sure our cousin gets conceived too." Mitch said in resignation. He looked into Prue's eyes when he said it so she would have no doubt as to who he was talking about.

"I have kids ?" Prue asked a bit taken aback she had never given being a mother much thought.

"Yes you do you have four just like all your sisters and that is all we can tell you about that." Linc confirmed for her.

Prue took that statement in stride "Now why are you guys really here ?" she asked she knew they had said something about Parker being part of the problem but they were never tell her anything more than that.

"Because in our future Coop is evil not the same kind of evil that Wyatt was but evil none the less. The whole family is split up in factions there are those of us who just want to say the hell with it and vanquish him. Then there is another group who are with him. Then that leaves us who want to try and save him." Mitch explained he felt better to have that off his chest but it still hurt to say it.

"Of course he is at least it's not Wy again all right who is with him ?" she asked she had to know if she was going to help.

"Penny, Val, Emily, and Carly are all with him. Chuck, Troy, and B all want to vanquish him but only as a last resort B still thinks he can be saved. Everyone else wants to save him that why we came back and trust me when I say my mom most likely blew her stack when she found out we left." Linc said he didn't even want to think about how much trouble he was going to be in when Piper finally got her hands on him.

"How does Parker figure in with this you said something about him being what set this all off." Prue asked she could digest the information later she needed to have it all before she started thinking about it.

"Originally you and your sisters didn't find out about Parker until about five years from now because he was taken captive by demons. It took you longer than that to find him we were about ten or eleven when you finally found him and then the elders took him and put him somewhere. It took my mom threatening to go on a magical strike to get him back and by that time he was more than a little crazy. All of this made Coop start to lose his faith in good and all of it left him when Uncle Coop got killed. So now he and Parker rule the underworld it's kinda how it was with Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole." Mitch explained it was all so complicated that he didn't even understand it and he had lived it.

"But there was an inciting incident we're not sure what that happened to Coop around the time we were a month old if we can figure out what it was then we can save him." Linc continued on he was fighting to keep control of his voice if he didn't then he knew Mitch would break too.

"Wait a minute did you say Uncle Cole ?" Prue asked a confused look on her face she hated that bastard for what he had done to her family.

"Yes he is not as bad as everyone thinks he is he helps out a lot in the future and we took to calling him Uncle Cole he is good now." Mitch explained taking over for Linc who he knew was about at his breaking point.

"He is a better uncle than both of us combined we left our nieces and nephews alone to fix this from their end we should have stayed and let them come. God knows Paige wanted to but if that had happened you would know nothing if it were up to her she would classify the phonebook." Linc said this wasn't the first time he had these thoughts he had them daily.

"Paige would have already had everything figured out and would be on her way back home now. Not to mention that her and Vic wouldn't have major melt downs like the ones we have. " Mitch added just chuckling at the thought of what Paige would do to them if she knew they were spilling their guts.

Prue sighed being a Halliwell was a pain in the ass sometimes. "Look you guys I promise you not only will you get conceived but now that I know I will make sure your cousin gets conceived and you will find a way to save Jake I promise you that." she put a hand on each young man's shoulder. Neither trusted themselves to speak if they did tears would fall and they couldn't have that.

* * *

"What the hell is going on with Liz she has been under for twenty minutes I'm starting to get worried about her." Wyatt said he was still right by Liz's side.

"Wy she is just seeing whatever it is she was meant to see she will be fine you just have to relax she can't get hurt using this spell I promise." Bianca assured him.

Roman and Troy rolled their eyes at the twice blessed he was so blind he was starting to drive them insane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look someone is just going to have to convince Aunt Piper that our way is the only way that will work sure she'll be mad but she'll give in after awhile." Liz's future self said to her group of friends.

"Liz all of us are pretty much agreed that this is the only way to go convincing mom isn't the problem the problem is if she is willing to help us out again." Wyatt said slipping his arm around his wife.

"After everything that happened last time I wouldn't help us out but she might be willing so there is only one way to know for sure we should try that spell again." Lilly said she crossed her arms over her chest in a sign of frustration.

"I agree the only problem with that is you have to be a pure blooded witch to say that spell for some unknown reason we don't happen to have one of those lying around." Roman answered his sister sarcastically.

"Yes you do Ro and you happen to be married to her." Val answered him she was sitting on Troy's lap.

"Whoa wait a minute hold the presses on this one folks Val and Troy are married that is the shocker of a lifetime." Liz yelled out to herself Prue was going to kill Troy when she found out about this. She was finding out all kind of good stuff just not what she needed to know.

A smile spread over Chris's face "That's right she is the only one of our generation who isn't twice blessed with powers. If only we had thought about this the first time around." he said looking at his sister expectantly she was as cranky as their mother these days Mel and pregnancy did not go together well.

"Fine you guys find the damn Valkerie summoning spell and I'll do it but I will not be happy about it. And don't forget the Wood Nymph summoning spell either because we need both she is half and half we have to find a way to make them go together." Mel relented she was so not happy about this but other choice did she have she couldn't very well not do it and let anyone in her family get hurt because of it.

"Now I have to take back all those bad things I said about B and Hank this was a damn good spell." Liz said as she felt herself being sucked out of the vision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liz opened her eyes to see Wyatt staring at her with his deep blue eyes. "Hey Lizzie you had me worried." he said smiling down at her that smile of his made her go weak in the knees every time wether she wanted it too or not.

Liz sat up on the couch with a big smile on her face "We're in business I've got answers." she announced cheerfully.

"What did you find out Liz ?" Chris asked he needed something to take his mind off the visions he was having.

"For starters you and Hank have some bad ass little kids in the future but we already knew that. Ro and Mel were married sorry Wy you're going to have to get used to that. And nobody tell Prue this because I kinda like my brother but Val and Troy were married." Liz informed them she couldn't keep everything to herself.

Jake stared daggers at Troy who held his hands up in innocence "I swear that must come much later because I don't even think of her in that way Coop." he said not wanting to get the shit beat out of him.

"What else did you find out Liz ?" Henry asked chuckling.

"You and B were married you and I will have a talk about your sanity later. This one is a shock to me but Wyatt and I were married we had a beautiful little girl together." Liz said swooning just thinking about being with him.

Everyone in the room but Wyatt and Liz groaned they were the only two who didn't know they belonged together. "That is one hell of a shock Lizzie but we knew about Perry so I guess we have to get used to the idea." he said calmly but on the inside he was happy it meant she felt the same way he did.

"Look I know you've got future gossip Liz but you can do that later. What did you find out about the thirteenth ?" Bianca asked impatiently she was as bad as Prue when it came to that.

"Someone who can do it without getting caught needs to look in the book for the Valkerie summoning spell and the Wood Nymph summoning spell the thirteenth is half and half it looks like Hank was on the right track with that oh and our group is finally getting another woman." Liz rushed out she was happy to finally have some answers.

"Is that everything because if I don't meet Mel like I promised she will kill me." Roman asked his girlfriend scared him just a little bit.

"No I'm glad that you brought her up we need her to say the spell she is the only pure blood witch any of us know. Apparently to do this spell you have to be a pure blooded witch and none of us are only Mel is." Liz added she had almost forgotten that little tidbit.

Chris sighed he so didn't have time for this. "If someone goes to the manor and distracts mom I'll go and get the spells out of the book we really need to think about cloning that damn thing somehow." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll do it I'll take Parks to see his sister and then while we have her attention you go get what we need out of the book. We'll give this a whirl tomorrow afternoon when everyone is here I don't want to try this today." Henry said taking Parker from Bianca.

"Sounds like a plan to me now all we need to do is figure out who the hell the one is and we'll be in good shape." Wyatt agreed he just wanted to get this done and over with.

* * *

"Hey now you two their will be none of that fighting bullshit you're so fond of these days consider this an intervention we can't take this anymore." Mel said to Carly and Patty never mind that Carly wasn't talking to her either her and Val had sort of patched things up they were at least on speaking terms.

"Ricky tell Mel that I don't need an intervention the whole not talking to my sister thing is working out pretty well." Carly said stubbornly folding her arms.

"Not happening anymore Leigh I can't take this bullshit anymore and I don't have to see you guys everyday. Not to mention what you guys are doing to Prue and Henry they love you guys or they wouldn't do half the messed up shit they do for you girls." Chuck said they were holding this little intervention in his apartment.

"So my sister put you up to this I might have known she does shit and then she can't live with the consequences of her actions." Val said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Val we all do what we do because we love you guys and we don't want to see you hurt. The only person who could possibly love you anymore than Prue does is Coop and that could be debated." Ricky chimed in he and Mel had put their heads together and come up with this idea.

"And Carly Henry loves you with all of his heart it kills him a little inside every time you take a dig at him but he always lets it go. He can take you not talking to him but it is tearing him up that you're not talking to Charlie so we need to find so common ground here otherwise there will be an all out war." Mel said sadly she was dealing with three of the most stubborn people she knew.

"I'm not the one being unreasonable talk to my mother's oldest daughter I would talk to her but she won't talk to me." Patty protested.

"I can't talk to you right now because I would love to punch you in the face. It is just no matter what I do in mom's eyes I will never be as good as you and Henry I'm the fuck up no matter what I've come to terms with that." Carly said actually talking to her sister for a change.

"That is progress right there you just talked to Charlie without saying anything hateful." Chuck observed only to get a glare in return from Carly.

"Leigh it's not like that and you know it but when you do dangerous things after I try to talk you out of it I have no other choice but to ask for help I don't want you to get hurt or worse. I can't live without having a sister I know we don't always like each other but I love you and so does our brother. You know we need you you're the only one who can mediate a fight between me and Hank." Patty replied to her sister's comment ignoring Chuck.

"That is because both of you are stubborn mules and nobody else knows how to deal with you. You have to trust that sometimes I know what I'm doing Patty and not run and tell Hank or one of the cousins on me. I'm doing the very best I know how like I said though I'm the fuck up it's not an easy job but someone has to do it. Just ask Wy or Jake they know what I'm talking about we just have to do stupid things sometimes." Carly maintained.

"I'll promise to work on it if you promise to forgive me and you also have to promise to apologize to Hank." Patty replied she could see that her sister was about ready to cave.

"If I apologized to Henry he would think that I really don't love him anymore that is how it is with me and him I am a bitch to him and he deals with it. But since you're willing to work on this thing I will forgive you and I'll be nicer to our pain in the ass brother in the future." Carly finally relented.

"Deal and for the record I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Leigh." Patty said hugging her sister.

"I'm the one who should be sorry I can't hold you accountable for my actions I know it's asking a lot but I need you to forgive me." Carly replied she really didn't feel right not talking to her sister.

"Of course I forgive you sweetie I don't know what I would do if you weren't always being a pain in my ass." Patty laughed.

"Thank you God the twitches are back together again, now Val do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive Charlie ?" Chuck asked his relationship hinged on this Prue had threatened him with breaking up if he didn't get the girls to talk.

"Oh shit I have to forgive her now if I don't then I'll be the only one not talking to anyone." Val said a smile spreading across her face. "I would say that I forgive you Patty but I don't I'm the one who needs your forgiveness I was a bitch as usual."

"Val I take nothing you do or say to heart you're just as stubborn as Prue is both of you say things you don't mean when you get pissed." Patty said hugging her cousin.

"Finally I don't have to worry about you three killing each other anymore now I just have to get my boyfriend to talk to his twin and we can all be one big happy family again." Mel said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Easier said than done Mel from what I gather they had one hell of a blowout and she accused him of only really loving you and he accused her of trusting Coop more than she trusts him. We'll take care of that don't worry about it." Chuck assured her that wasn't her problem to deal with it was his.

"Good we're done here then ?" Patty asked she just wanted to forget all this ever happened.

"Not quite Charlie from what I remember two of the Halliwell cousins aren't talking to Mel either." Ricky replied with a raised eyebrow.

Val and Carly shared a look "We're sorry Mel." they said rushing to hug her.

"Oh please I never take you both seriously when you get in those moods I know you don't mean it. Now we're done here but I would suggest you guys make peace with Prue, Hank, and Chris if I were you I wouldn't want three of the four Halliwell power houses mad at me." Mel suggested and then she looked at her watch. "And I have to go meet my retarded boyfriend but what can I say I love the fucking idiot."

"We all know trust us you spend more time with him than you do us." Val said jokingly.

"I know Ricky call your brother and tell him I can't meet him until tonight I have to hang out with my girls. Tell him I said I would've called but if I talked to him I would get sidetracked." Mel said she was using his own words against him.

"You got it Mel but I will not be a pawn in your sick game with my brother." Ricky protested picking up his phone to call Roman.

* * *

Piper was sitting alone in the kitchen going over the bills for her clubs this was not her idea of fun but she had no other choice in the matter she was too much of a control freak to let anyone else do it for her.

"Piper look I know you probably don't want to hear for me but I've got to help you out again." Cole said as he shimmered in.

Piper scowled at Cole "Damn it Cole a little warning would be nice in the future you scared the hell out of me. Sit down and don't tell Phoebe I've been making nice with you lately." she ordered him for some reason she trusted him.

"Scouts honor Piper, " he said sitting down like she had told him "Prue isn't around I take it otherwise she would kill me." he blue eyes danced when he laughed at his own wit.

"You got that right. What is it this time Cole ?" she asked he had helped them with a group of demons while Henry had still been in the hospital.

"It's Cooper again an upper level demon wants him dead I don't know which one but you need to keep a close eye on him." Cole explained.

"Of course it is Jake is always into something these days and I know he is hiding something again but that is what he does he's good at it Coop never could break him of that habit and God knows we all tried." Piper said shaking her head.

"That would be the only damn thing other than his eyes that he got from me. I think I got the source off his back for the time being too so you can breathe easier about that." Cole informed her.

"Thanks Cole if you find out anything else you know where to find me but you need to go now or we'll both be in trouble." Piper said pointing to the orbs that appeared and Cole shimmered out without another word.

"Aunt Piper someone missed his sister and he wanted to see you." Henry said orbing in with Parker praying that Chris didn't make any noise while he was up in the attic.

"Just what I needed two of the handsome Halliwell men to come see me." Piper said holding her arms out for Parker.

"We were very bored Wyatt and Liz are up to their old tricks again we didn't want to watch them flirt." Henry explained handing Parker over.

"How was the doctor this morning Henry Victor ?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He finally declared me fit for duty I go back next week I'm pretty excited I wasn't built o sit around and do nothing." Henry replied.

"That is great Bubba I'm happy for you. I thought you were on Carly watch ?" Piper asked confused.

"Nope Chuck and Mel staged an intervention to get the girls talking again and then they were going to hang out I think it will be good for them." Henry answered her question.

"Leave it to my daughter to think up something like that I'm surprised that she is not with Roman right now. Speaking of your sister is she still freezing you out ?" Piper was worried her sisters had gotten pissed with her before but never to the extent that Carly was with Henry.

"Yup the nicest thing she has said to me all week was when she called me a fuck head and she called Chris a pansy ass momma's boy. I don't think she is very happy with us for some reason Aunt Piper but I'll give her this much she has sense enough not to say anything to Prue." Henry replied shrugging sure it hurt that his sister wasn't talking to him but it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

"Sweety you have to learn to be a hard ass when it comes to those girls sometimes. If Mel was supposed to be grounded and said that to Wyatt or Chris they damn sure wouldn't have let her go hang out." Piper said looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Henry gave his favorite aunt a sheepish grin "I know but Mel would have never done what Carly and Val did to begin with hell she wouldn't have done half the shit we did growing up. But I thought that I could worry about the fact that she is grounded later because those girls really need to start talking again I can't stand to see them like this." He said sighing he was no good when it came to being tough with his little sisters.

"I know sweety it's like your Uncle Leo said you, Chris, Mel, and Patty are the sweetest out of all the Halliwell cousins the four of you are very tender hearted when it comes to the people you love." Piper smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"Aunt Piper I think maybe we all may have got it from you." Henry joked but it was true Piper was toughest of all the sisters when it came to demons and things but she also loved the hardest out of all of them.

"Damn right you guys did because you all got my temper to go along with it." Piper joked right back with him but that was no lie while the others all had tempers too Henry, Chris, Mel, and Patty were not to be messed with when they got pissed off someone could get hurt.

* * *

Chris was up in the attic absent mindedly tracing his finger over the triquetra on the front of the book of shadows. He really didn't know how he was supposed to come to terms with flashbacks he was having if there wasn't an answer for him held within the book which there wasn't he had checked it ten times. The book had never let him down before and now it was he just didn't know how to feel about it. What was worse he didn't know if what he was feeling was his feelings or if they were something he had picked up from himself in the other time line.

It wasn't hard to tell his feelings on the simple things he knew for a fact that he didn't hate his father or brother and he loved his Aunt Paige with all his heart. It was the harder things he was having trouble adjusting too like his mistrust of Jake because he was half demon he had never felt that way before but he couldn't help but think it had always been in the back of his mind somewhere.

Chris was standing there in a trance like state when he was sucked into another flashback.

_Chris was standing in the bar area of P3 it still looked the same on the inside it was the only thing Wyatt had refused to let his demons touch. Chris had taken advantage of that and made it his HQ. He stood behind the bar now and he looked out among the faces of his family he hated to be doing this to them but he had to so they wouldn't have to live like this anymore. _

"_Chris why did you call us here ?" Val whined it wasn't that she had anything better to do other than go out on patrol for demons she was dressed accordingly for it. But the real reason behind her question was she was scared she didn't like the way her older cousins were looking at each other. _

_Chris closed his eyes and laid his head down on the bar before he answered "I think that I have found a way to save Wyatt none of you are going to like it but it has to be done." He announced. _

"_Chris you can't be serious it just isn't a smart thing to do we can find another way. You're being stubborn." Prue yelled at her cousin her eyes blazing she knew what he was about to say. Chris had talked this over with her and Hank the night before. _

"_Prue we're all stubborn we're Halliwells we don't know how to be reasonable. Chris is doing what he thinks is right and we need to support him." Henry tried to reason with his younger cousin. _

"_Chris what the hell are you planning on doing this time ?" Chuck asked he had no idea what had his wife so upset that meeting had been strictly between the three remaining Halliwell power houses. Everyone else had been left to guess at what had went on. _

"_I'm going back to the past to save Wyatt it is the only way I have thought of everything else it is the last hope that we have." Chris answered pain behind his green eyes when he saw the way his sister looked at him. _

"_Chris if you go then I won't have any brothers left." Mel said simply she didn't want anything to happen to Chris she loved her cousins like they were her siblings and she loved her husband but Chris was last person left that knew what it was like to have a father that never wanted you. _

"_Not true Mel you still have Hank he'll be there for you just like I always have been and not only that but you have a husband that had better take care of you if he doesn't want me to kill him. If there was another way to do this trust me I would I have to save him because I can't kill him Mel. " Chris said gesturing wildly with his arms. _

"_There is no other way to do this Chris ?" Parker asked he had lost just as much as everyone else had the only difference was he hadn't known it at the time. _

"_No we've been through every other possible way there is trying to use a potion or spell on him won't work and like I said I refuse to kill him. The last promise I made my mom before she died was that I would always take care of Mel and Wyatt I plan on keeping that promise even if it kills me." Chris said forcefully taking a breath to calm his nerves. _

"_If you leave then who the hell is going to take care of us all and run the resistance ?" Val asked sure she still had Prue but she didn't know what she would do without Chris he always knew just what to say to make her feel better. _

"_Val I'll take care of you Chris is leaving me in charge this is the only way to put this family back together." Henry spoke up he didn't want Chris to go either but he could think of no way that would end good if he stayed. He was the big brother that he never had but he do the best he could to step in his shoes. _

"_He is right guys think about it we're a family it shouldn't be us against them. I hated to do it but I had to hit Coop and Wyatt both with my elder bolts. I don't know what I would do if I ever had to face Penny, Carly, and Em I can't hurt them and I don't want to have to. Not to mention Troy is with Wyatt too." Chris said he didn't want to have to fight against his family anymore. _

"_So you're just going to do to us what Leo always did to you and Mel you're going to turn tail and run when we need you." Liz accused him and it stung but he didn't let it show. _

"_Liz don't you dare compare him to Leo, everything Chris does is to keep this family together. He is being the man that dad would want him to be the man that dad raised him to be. After dad got killed he raised us he never once turned his back on us and ran not even when Jake and Hank both left him to take care of us. So Peanut if you think you have to go then do it I'll understand." Patty said breaking her silence she was not going to have anybody talking bad about her big brother like that she owed him her life. _

"_Charlie is right if it wasn't for Chris some of us wouldn't be alive today hell some of us would have joined Wyatt if he hadn't taken us in. That is what would have happened to me anyway when Chuck was crazy after they killed dad and he was with Wyatt. And what the fuck can I say I'm selfish if he can fix this and give me my mom, dad and both my sisters back hell yes I want him to do it." Ricky said wearing a look of desperation. _

_Roman looked at his wife and then around the room this was his family and they were hurting bad they had all changed and it wasn't for the better but they did what they had to, to survive. "At the risk of pissing off a couple of Halliwell women I have to go with Chris I want my sisters back. The only other person in this room who knows how I feel is my sister-in-law she knows what it's like to not have your twin. Mel I love you but you know that without Lilly I'm not a whole person." _

"_Prue you know that Chris is right I don't want him to go anymore than anyone else does. But our only other option is to kill Wyatt I'm not willing to do that none of us are. I can't let my son grow up in this world when there is something that can be done to stop it. So I'll back Chris like I did when he said we could trust Hank he has never steered us wrong." Chuck spoke from his heart. _

"_I won't do this is I don't have the support of my other three baby sisters but Ladybug, Lyn, Bumblebee I think you three know that there is no other way I wouldn't do it if there was. You girls and Hank are all I have left I need you to be with me just this once." Chris pleaded with them he felt tears welling up in his eyes every word he had just spoke was true. _

_The three women in question still did not look convinced "I didn't want you guys to ever find this out but now I have to tell you he killed dad himself I know you all suspected that but that is not the worst part he killed mom too the kick in the ass is Coop knew about it and he didn't tell us." Henry said he was pulling out all his last resorts. _

_Prue ran her hands over her face and sighed she knew they were right she could see their reasoning and as long as she was stubborn the other two would be too. "Alright fine you have my blessing Chris but you better come back in one piece or I will never forgive you. J.C. needs his Uncle Chris you can't let him down you're his godfather." she finally relented. _

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell so help me if you run off and get yourself killed trying to play hero I will bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you again and then leave you with Grams. Not only will I kill you but I'll kill Hank too I know he somehow encouraged this like he always does. My two big brothers are like gasoline and a match when they get together. Go do this put the family back together I need my other two brothers back not to mention I need my girls it didn't feel right getting married without them." Mel caved smiling through her tears. _

"_Damn now I have to give in too Chrissy please just be safe we couldn't stand losing you too. Right now I feel like bringing dad back and kicking his ass for pumping your head full of that you have to take care of the family if anything happens to me bullshit you have to take care of you too. I know you, you won't do that without someone to remind you to eat and sleep." Val rambled on but she gave in. _

"_I promise you guys I will make sure he gets back to the past in one piece he will make sure he stays that way if he knows what's good for him." Bianca assured them. _

_Chris walked over to Prue and threw his arms around her "Thank you for that Ladybug I promise you I'll fix this I'll get Cookie Dough back." he whispered in her ear causing tears to stream down her face. _

_He let go of Prue and went to Mel who threw her arms around his neck. "When do you leave Chris ?" She asked scared of what his answer would be. _

"_Next week I have some research to do first but that is when I'm going if I put it off any longer I won't be able to leave you guys." Chris answered a lump forming in his throat. She nodded her acceptance of that but she turned her head so he wouldn't see her cry. _

Chris didn't know how long he had been standing at the book just staring off into space the only thing he knew was when he looked up his Aunt Paige was standing there looking him dead in the eyes.

"Chris I think that maybe you and I need to talk I'm worried about you." Paige said trying to gauge his reaction he showed none he had reverted to being good at hiding his emotions.

Chris blinked his eyes rapidly "I'm fine Aunt Pay you don't have to worry about me. I was just checking in the book to see if I could learn anything new about what happened to Ro but I struck out again." he lied quickly looking in her eyes he knew she knew something was up.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest "Chris don't try to lie to me I know when something isn't right with you, you have been acting strange for weeks now every since Henry got shot. We're going to talk Friday wether you want to or not so if you don't come by my office to see me I will track you down." she warned him.

Chris sighed and shook his head in resignation he was thankful he had got the spells he was looking for before she came up and caught him "Fine Mama Pay whatever you say just don't tell mom that I was up here she will worry." he said not catching the slip up he made he was too tired to notice.

A small smirk appeared on Paige's face she had heard what he said he never called her that but the other him had when there was no one else around. She knew she had him now he would have no other choice but to tell her the truth now. "I won't as long as you tell me the truth when we have our talk and I won't forget about it Christopher." she assured him.

"I know you won't but I have to go now I gotta work later." Chris kissed her on the cheek before he orbed out.

* * *

Penny had just gotten out of the shower and she was getting ready to go to bed. She had on a pair of pink pajama pants and a purple long sleeve t-shirt she just wanted to go to sleep and forget the last few weeks of her life. Mostly she wanted to forget about Torch who wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't understand why he just couldn't accept that they were over.

She sat down at her vanity and brushed her long dark hair out so that it wouldn't knot up from her going to bed with it wet. She could barely bring herself to look in Prue's eyes anymore she should have never gone to her sister when he hit but she didn't know what else to do she had been scared. She laid her brush down and crawled in bed turning off the lamp on her night stand. She quickly fell into a deep slumber so deep that she didn't even stir when someone clamped their hand over her mouth.

* * *

A/N: So I had to leave you with a cliff hanger I couldn't help myself. We now know why the boys came back to the past and we sorta know who the thirteenth is. Cole has been helping Piper out this whole time that is interesting . Next chapter we find out what Ben is up to. Until next time please review.


	6. The Missing

Chapter 6: The Missing

Jake groaned when he heard his alarm cock go off his blue eyes settled on the time it was only six in the morning but he had to get up. His mom and dad both had to go into work early today and he had promised he would get the girls up and off to school. He swung his legs out of bed and put his feet on the floor. Using his knuckles he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and then he looked around his room.

"I really need to clean this mess at some point before mom decides to throw me out because of it." he said to himself he knew full well Phoebe would never kick him out and if she tried Coop wouldn't stand for it. No what she would do would be much worse she would clean for him and he didn't need that. His room was a mess though even by his standards he had clothes thrown in piles on the floor his dresser was in a disarray but he ignored it he grabbed the first clean looking shirt he found and put it on.

Taking one last look behind him at the mess that was his room he opened his door and then shut it behind him. He padded down the hallway to Val's room first she was the hardest to wake up. He opened her bedroom and saw that in contrast to his room his sister's was spotless. He walked over to her bed and looked down at his baby sister he loved her more than he knew how to put into words he just wanted her to be safe but he was thankful that she was mad at Prue and not him.

"Val sweety it's time to get up you have to get ready for school." he said shaking her gently she rolled over and made some kind of noise that sounded like a grunt. Jake laughed to himself she was so much like Prue it wasn't funny that was why the two of them were always fighting. "Val if you're late for school it will be my ass I'm the one who has to make sure you get there." He tried again.

"Go away Jake I'm sleeping come back later." Val complained putting her arm over her eyes to block out the light that he had turned on.

"I can't do that Val mom and dad will kill me if I don't make you go to school." Jake disputed he threw the covers back off his sister and pulled her out of bed by her feet. He had big grin plastered on his face he loved tormenting his sisters.

"Jacob let me go now I'm telling mom and dad that you were man handling me and then you're going to be in big trouble mister." Val said getting off the floor where he had dragged her.

"Oh Val you won't stay mad at me long I got you up first so you could use the bathroom before Penny gets in there and hogs it." Jake reasoned with her he didn't know why he tried there was no reasoning with any Halliwell.

"You're very lucky that you have Charmed blood in you otherwise I would vanquish your ass for this Jake but you're forgiven because Penny takes forever when she gets in the bathroom in the morning." Val said pointing her finger at her only brother who wasn't very scared of her.

Jake smirked down at his sister "I hate to break it to you but I'm not scared of you Prue threatens me on a daily basis." he replied leaving her alone to stew while he walked down the hall to Penny's room.

Jake was prepared to have to do battle with his youngest sister over getting her to go to school. He knew that he was going to have a fight on his hands over that she always did that to him when he was the one that he had to get her off to school. However what he got when he opened to the door to her pink walled room and threw the light on he was not prepared for. Instead of finding Penny sleeping in bed like she should have been he found a note instead laying on her unmade bed.

That was odd for Penny she always made her bed when she got up in the morning she and Val were the neat ones while Prue and Jake lived in a little chaos. Jake decided not to pay attention to that and he read the note instead.

_Dear Jake, I don't want you to worry about me I went to school early I have some things to take care of _. _I'll see you later on I'm fine. Love Penny. _

Jake read the letter that his sister left him he had no choice but to put a little faith in her she wouldn't lie to him about going to school at least he hoped she wouldn't. This time he had no clue the extent of trouble his baby sister was really in if he did his reaction would have been different. He would have done more than fold up the note and put it in his pocket but he didn't know because if he did he would have gone right after her.

* * *

Penny opened her eyes her head was pounding and her mouth was dry it felt like someone was sitting on her chest because it was an effort for her to breathe. She hadn't felt this weird since the time she thought it would be a got idea to smoke a bunch of pot and then chase it with vodka. Her vision was blurry she had definitely been drugged or something. Looking around she could make out the vague shapes of cars from the looks of things she was in a garage of some sorts. Which told her whoever took her hadn't been a demon or she would be in the underworld.

Her vision was starting to come more and more into focus she couldn't see any windows anywhere but she could see that her feet were tied at her ankles and her hands were tied behind her back. "Oh this is just great Prue just had to be the one of mom's kids who got the active wiccan powers me, Val, and Jake got screwed when it came to that. Jake wouldn't have any active powers if he wasn't half demon." she said to herself trying like hell to get out of the ropes that were binding her. But it was no use whoever tied them had known what they were doing.

Penny shivered slightly against the chill that was in the air she was still in her pajamas and she had no socks or shoes on. She wasn't really dressed to be held hostage in a dank garage but then again they were never dressed right when they got into trouble. There was something about this place that seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was having trouble thinking right now.

"_Val, Mel it's Penny can you guys hear me ? I'm in trouble I need your help." _Penny tried using her telepathic link but something was blocking her most likely from whatever drug it was she had been given by whoever it was who took her. Which she was also drawing a blank on she couldn't remember having pissed anyone off lately.

"Fine that obviously isn't going to work I'm going to have to try this the other way." she said to herself her face screwed up in concentration. "Daddy I need you please come and help me." she yelled out in a harsh whisper she didn't want anyone to think that she was crazy. She never saw the pink light that signaled her dad was hearting in.

Penny groaned and began struggling against her bonds again "Come on Penny this should be a piece of cake for you, you have snuck out of the house dozens of times a couple of ropes should be no problem for you." she coached herself blowing a strand of her brown hair out of her face. Damn it she didn't even have her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her way that only served to piss her off more than she already was.

"Penny honestly I would have thought that you liked my company more than this I can't have you running off on me." a male figure said standing over her his hands behind his back.

Penny looked up at him with hate in her eyes she had never hated a demon as much as she hated the man that was standing over her. "You fucking bastard when I get out of here I swear you're going to wish you never put your hands on me." She spat out if looks could kill he would've been dead on the spot.

"Oh come on now Penny that hurt you weren't singing that tune about a month ago as I remember it you didn't mind that I had my hands on you." the man replied laughing at the pissed off look on her face.

"I swear to you Torch you prick that you are going to be very, very sorry by the time I get done with you. I will make you sorry that you're a man and I'm not playing I'm very capable of it." Penny warned him still fighting against the ropes that were holding her.

Torch didn't reply to that statement not directly anyway but he did backhand Penny across the mouth with the knuckles of his right hand. "I'm tired of the threats from you and everyone around you there is noone here to save you now babe it's just me and you." he informed her sneering.

Penny used her shoulder to wipe a trickle of blood off the corner of her mouth it would take a lot more than that from him to break her she had been subjected to worse torture by demons. "If that is all you got then I feel sorry for you." she shot back smartly. She looked up at the young man in front of her covered in grease dressed in mechanic's coveralls with a ball cap thrown over his unkempt brown hair and she wondered what she ever saw in him.

"You've got that wrong you're the one I feel sorry for you should have never broke up with me babe." Torch informed her and then he hit her again. "I'm just getting warmed up sweety you and I have got nothing but time if I were you I would learn to keep that mouth under control."

Penny spit because she could taste blood in her mouth "My mom has been telling me the same thing for years and I haven't listened yet I'm not going to start just because you think hitting me makes you a man." she shot back at him her whole world was starting to come back into focus whatever he had given her was starting to wear off. She wasn't showing it on the outside but him hitting her hurt like a bitch she closed her brown eyes to blink back some tears she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. She silently prayed that one of her cousins figured out she was missing before this got out of hand.

* * *

"Mel wake up it's six fifteen you're going to be late if you don't get up." Roman urged shaking her she would have a level five melt down if she was late for school.

Mel sat bolt upright in bed "Damn it Ro you hit the snooze button on the alarm I've told you about doing that now I have to hurry up and get dressed the girls are going to be here any time now." she bitched hitting him on the bare chest with her open palm.

They were both naked save for the blanket that was covering both of them. "Ow that hurt I'm sorry you know how much I hate alarm clocks." he defended himself he turned over on his left side so that he was facing her night stand he grabbed something off of it and handed it to her. "Here I think you might need these otherwise we're never getting out of this bed today." He was smiling he thought he was funny.

Mel snatched her pink bikini briefs out of his hand and she blushed "Give me those and you're not going to have to worry about us being stuck in bed all day because I'm not letting you touch me again you jerk." she said all the while she was shimming her way back into her underwear without uncovering. "Where the hell did you throw my bra last night Roman James ?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Roman looked around on the floor on his side of the bed he came up with her pink bra hooked on his left index finger. "I told you either you could take it off or I would." he was laughing she didn't find him the least bit funny however.

Melinda scowled at him her brown eyes burning a hole in the center of his forehead. "Just get up and get dressed I've gotta be downstairs soon I don't want my mom knowing what we did last night." she said she was now half dressed at least it was safe to walk around in front of him at least she didn't think he would give in to his urges and try something.

"Honey I'm pretty sure Aunt Piper knows that we're doing it you've come home plenty of times wearing my clothes." he pointed out only to have her assault him again this time with her fists.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aunt Piper I just want you to know that for a change Patty and I are early I can't believe Mel is not down here yet . She would have a fit if we were running just a little late." Carly observed sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

Patty laughed at her sister "Come on now Leigh you know that Roman is up there he has to be she blew him off yesterday afternoon for us we couldn't expect them to stay away from each other last night too that would have been torture for them." She replied she was sitting at the table doing some last minute corrections to her math homework.

"Roman is up there and they have five more minutes before I call your mother over here to get them up. Paige doesn't care if she walks in and sees something she doesn't need to I on the other don't want to be scarred for life." Piper said she was making breakfast like she always did neither of her younger sisters could cook so she had to feed all her nieces and nephews.

"Aunt Piper please don't put mental images in my head I don't need Mel and Roman together is not something I want to think about he is like another brother to me." Patty whined there were just some things she didn't need or want to think about.

Carly had to smirk at her twin "Honey just because you and Ricky don't partake in the mattress Olympics doesn't mean the rest of don't either." She shot at her playfully.

"Enough Carly Janice and I do mean I can't listen to anymore of that I don't want to hear about your sex life anymore than I want to hear about Mel's sex life." Piper said shaking her head Carly was her mother made over her mind was always in the gutter about something.

Mel walked into the kitchen with her hair pulled up into a ponytail she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans she didn't have time to do anything fancy hell she had barely had time to put a little bit of makeup on. This was all Roman's fault and that was why he was walking behind her instead of holding her hand. "I don't want to know why you guys are ever bringing my sex life up I run a few minutes late and I can't trust you not to talk about me." she had caught the tail end of what they had been talking about.

Roman knew she was in a mood so he was trying to avoid pissing her off more he went to the cabinet and pulled down two coffee cups one for each of them. He poured them both a cup and added a little bit of milk and sugar to hers. He set her cup in front of her before he took the other stool at the counter next to Carly he knew Mel was not happy with him.

"Had it been me running a little bit behind you would have thrown one hell of a fit and assumed that I had been with Jason who I haven't seen all week I miss him. My mother is being unreasonable again." Carly sighed putting her head down on the counter.

"This was not my fault my boyfriend hit the snooze button he knows better than to touch my alarm clock but he still did it anyway you can blame him for this I know I am." Mel said sending daggers at Roman with her eyes.

"I said I was sorry for that once already Mel I won't make that mistake again I promise you that." Roman said throwing his hands up in front of him in a sign of surrender.

"Wow wee people I can sure feel the love in this room and it is giving me a headache." Jake commented as he shimmered in with Val who had no other way of getting there since Penny had gone to school early.

"Shut up Jake I can give you an even bigger headache if you keep messing with me." Mel shot at her youngest male cousin Jake was a button pusher by nature.

Roman waved him off with a hand gesture _"Don't even ask Coop she has been like that every since she woke up." _He sent to Jake who nodded his head in understanding he knew better than anyone how Halliwell women could be he had grown up in a house with four of them.

"Where is Penny Marie at ? Phoebe will kill her if she is skipping school again." Piper asked with an arched eyebrow it was never good when the youngest Halliwell was no where to be found.

"She is at school she left a note that said she had to go early to take care of some things now if that is where she really is I have no clue I'm just her older sister she doesn't tell me these things." Val replied sitting next to Mel at the table.

"Which means we need to find out where Brady is ASAP because if they are up to something they're together." Carly said rolling her eyes she knew how the two of them worked more often than not she was right there with them getting into shit.

Roman closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute "Em is with Patty's boyfriend they are at their dad's house more than likely getting ready to come over here." he answered when he opened his eyes again and he pointed at Patty. He made a gesture that said don't worry I got this. "Derek Brian Bradford Jr get your ass to the manor now and bring Em with you." he yelled out he wasn't as scary as Chuck but he got the job done.

Ricky projected in a moment later holding Emily's hand. "Yes Roman I take it you wanted something otherwise you wouldn't have called." Ricky said a tad bit miffed at his brother who had interrupted the video game he was playing.

"Yeah I needed to make sure Em wasn't off doing something stupid again. I'm sorry if I got in the way of you playing your video games Rick." Roman replied talking to his brother as if he were slow.

"I will have you know that my playing my video game is an important staple of my morning I'm in training Chris and Henry were talking shit the other day so we're having this big tournament on Saturday I kinda have to beat them." Ricky explained.

"You have no hope of winning Henry is a playstation Nazis he has had nothing better to do and Chris is just as bad. And never under any circumstances play against Prue she is our father's daughter she cheats." Jake said shaking his head just thinking about the shit his sister pulled made him mad.

Emily rolled her eyes at her brothers and Jake "I want to know why you think I was doing something stupid it hurts to know how little faith you have in me Ro. I have been with Rick since I woke up. You need to relax Penny and I don't have the energy to get into things until mid afternoon." she said sarcastically.

"I'll be damned Jake I hope you feel bad thinking that our baby sister was up to something she is actually at school doing what she said." Val replied trying very hard to copy down the answers Patty was writing down on her paper.

Patty looked at Val like she was crazy "Gee whiz Val did you want to get a better look at this ? This is the last time I give you my homework I don't care how horrible you are with numbers. Damn I do all the work in this relationship and I don't have anything to show for it we are so breaking up Val." she rambled on sarcastically.

"Charlie since when are you cheating on me with Val ?" Mel asked a look of shock on her face but she was smiling.

"Since about the time you started cheating on me with Carly what's fair is fair sister." Patty dead panned as if she was serious.

"Bullshit Charlotte you so cheated on me first with Ricky." Mel countered her cousin.

"Not true Paige you cheated with Roman first you two were together before we were. In case that little fact slipped your fuckin mind." Patty replied so getting into the fake argument they were having.

"Try this one on for size Paige and Charlotte both you need to watch your mouths and I know you're both like my youngest sister but I could do without any smart ass comebacks to that statement." Piper warned them both. Everyone else in the room had to stave off laughter.

"Melinda and Patricia I don't know what you did but knock it off we really don't want Piper pissed off this morning." Prue said orbing in.

"How I feel for Chuck and Uncle Andy sometimes it can't be easy being in love with a woman named Prue." Val said philosophically she was right in the middle of copying Patty's math homework.

"Piper is she always such a smart ass or did Phoebe teach her how to push my buttons ?" Prue asked her oldest sister helping herself to some coffee.

"Aunt Prue I'm beginning to think you don't love us because of who our mother is and in my case I have two strikes because you hated the man that fathered me." Jake said sticking his lip out pouting.

Prue rolled her eyes and stared her nephew down "No I love you four your older sister is a pain in the ass but I love you guys. You and Val just took after your mother you love to aggravate the fuck out of me."

"Hey now mom has already laid down the law about talking like that Aunt Prue." Mel teased her mood was improving and Roman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Prue watch your damn mouth in front of the kids." Piper chimed in taking her food off the stove.

"You're not the boss of me Piper Grace." Prue shot back sitting down at the table.

Piper narrowed her eyes and looked at her sister. "You were warned last week about calling me Grace I swear you cheerleader types are all the same you're all so pushy and bossy." she mused getting plates down.

"Aunt Piper." Carly, Val, and Emily yelled out in unison.

"Honestly Piper I can't believe you would say something like that about me and the girls I don't see you attacking softball players who run into the wall at full speed and give themselves concussions." Prue said shaking her head sadly.

"Hey I still have a headache from that thank you very much and it's not like I did it on purpose. I don't see anybody picking on Hank and he did the same thing. Babe you're not even going to try to defend my honor." Mel whined out she had forgotten she was pissed off with Roman.

Roman scratched the back of his neck and squinted his eyes. "Aunt Prue don't pick on Mel when Aunt Piper is the one you're fighting with." he tried he wasn't about to go against Prue.

"Thank you honey I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier." Mel got up and sat on his lap so she could kiss him.

"It always comes back to this with you two it makes me sick and I'm half cupid." Val said turning her head so she didn't have to see the show they were putting on.

"For the love of God you two give it a rest you're almost as bad as Wy and Liz. If I wanted to see this I could have stayed home and watched Prue and Chuck make out." Henry said covering his eyes as he orbed in he was there to get Parker who was supposed to be with Prue.

"Henry I just need you to know this you were not conceived via immaculate conception." Carly informed her brother.

"Leigh come on you're killing me here I don't want to think about mom and dad like that it's weird for me. I'm having a hard enough time with baby Parker and not thinking about grandma and grandpa I mean honestly I am from a family full or necrophiliacs." Henry ranted and raved.

"Dude if you weren't there are seven of you who wouldn't be here right now Wy, Chris, you, Mel, Carly, Patty, and Aunt Paige." Jake said ticking off people on his fingers as he named them.

"I'm done with you Coop just stop talking I only came here to pick up Parker who is supposed be with Aunt Prue so I'll just go look for him elsewhere." Henry said shaking off the thoughts in his head.

"Andy is bringing him for you in five minutes you're just going to have to wait and there will be no more sex talk I promise you." Prue swore to him.

* * *

_Chris was standing in the barroom at P3 he looked out over the faces of his family members gathered there he had a hole in his heart over leaving them for all he knew this could be the last time he ever saw them. But he had to do it otherwise he would have to sit back and watch as one by one they were killed by his brother the evil tyrant. _

_His eyes settled first on Henry who was standing right by his side his little brother in every way that counted. He was asking a lot out of him he had already been through a lot. But looking at him with his square jaw and broad shoulders he knew he was making the right choice leaving him in charge he was the only one strong enough to handle it. He had seen first hand what Wyatt could do and Chris knew if he failed Henry would be able to do what he couldn't._

_He turned from him to look at Prue she cut an imposing figure standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pissed at him with good reason and he knew it if he had to leave anyone around as the second in command she was the best choice even though he was on the other side her looks still made Jake shake in his boots. She was staring daggers at him now and he couldn't help but smile at her._

_His eyes next settled on Mel and his heart broke just looking at her she was the most vulnerable out of all of them right now. He could see that she was trying to be brave for him and he couldn't help but think his leaving would be good for her it would make her see just how strong she really was. He gave her a smile before he turned away from her. _

_Next he came eye to eye with Patty the determined look she wore on her face spoke volumes to him about her character. He didn't have to worry about her she would be the one to keep the family from falling apart without him there. _

_Finally he looked to Parker who he felt the most sorry for the poor guy had lost everything really all of his sisters and he didn't even know it. Not to mention if Wyatt knew who he really was he would kill him on the spot. _

"_Alright guys I know that none of you are happy with me and I understand that really I do. But we're all doing the right thing if I go back and fix this then none of this will have ever happened and I won't be standing here giving this speech._ _I won't lie and tell you that this is easy on me because it's not I will miss all of you_. _But looking at you guys just now made me realize I have to go just so I can look in your eyes without seeing the hurt there." Chris said after he had taken a minute to clear his head. His green eyes were full of pain and sorrow but if he could pull this off none of them would ever have to hurt again. _

"_Chris I know there is no way of talking you out of this so you had better come back here safe or I swear I will never forgive you for this." Prue warned him she tended to stick to her guns when she made threats like that. So he knew he better listen up and try to be safe. _

"_Chris how far back are you going ?" Chuck asked him he wasn't so hot on the idea either. _

"_To when the titans attacked I'm going to make them believe that Paige died instead of getting turned into stone I've got this under control really I do." Chris assured him for the hundredth time for him to be half demon he worried a lot . _

"_Guys he knows what he's doing trust me we've talked this through about a thousand times he's got it down we have to trust him and put faith in him." Henry said he would follow Chris to hell and back if he needed him to._

_Chris walked over to the last remaining brother he had "Thank you for that Hank you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you little brother. I have complete faith in you, you can lead them I know you won't let me down." the two men embraced_ _and Chris not caring who saw kissed him in the center of his forehead. _

"_Ah Chris for the last time I hate it when you do that to me. But I love you and I'm gonna miss you too." Henry said and they both shared a look they knew what his chances were of coming through this alive and they had made peace with it. If anything happened to Chris before he could make sure Wyatt didn't turn Henry was going to do what Chris couldn't. _

"_I love you too be safe and don't let Ladybug throw you off the throne and boss you around too much you have to stay strong." Chris joked letting go of Henry. He walked over to Prue and held his arms open to her. _

_She hesitated a moment before she allowed him to embrace her. "Chris I wish you didn't have to go but I know you have to be safe and take care of yourself I love you. Thank you so much for everything Chrissy." Prue was fighting to keep her tears from falling she didn't want to make leaving harder on him._

"_Hey you don't have to thank me Ladybug I would do it all , all over again if it meant I got to keep all of you safe. I love you too sweety I need you to keep all of them in line otherwise I know two married women who will go out and hunt demons without telling anyone." Chris was putting on a brave front for her when he was scared to death on the inside. _

"_You know that I won't let them get too far out of step I have to have someone to boss." Prue gave him a smile that never quite reached her eyes. _

_Chris released Prue and turned to Chuck "You take care of her for me and you make sure that you tell my nephew how much his Uncle Chris loves him and that he will never be far from my heart." he said putting his hand out. _

_Chuck looked at his out stretched hand but he didn't take it "Put that away Chris we're brothers we hug," he said wrapping his arms around the younger man. " you have my word that the last three people you have to worry about are Prue, Val, and J.C. I'll make sure they're safe if it costs me my life." he assured him before letting him go. _

_Chris didn't trust himself to say anything to Chuck he was on the verge of tears so he went to Parker next he couldn't talk to Mel or Patty yet he would cry. "Parker I'm counting on you to be my extra set of eyes and ears here if you see any of them doing anything I would object to call them on it. And under no circumstances do you let him find out that you're one of us but most of all be safe." _

"_You got it Chris don't worry about me just take care of yourself and come back safe." Parker advised him and surprising them both Chris hugged him. _

_Chris next went to Patty "Come here you I need you to keep an extra careful eye on our boy there he will push himself well past his breaking point if you don't watch him. You're the only one who is going to have any control over him so don't you run off and do anything stupid with Mel." he had his arms around her he was trying to keep the mood light or he would lose his resolve to go back. _

"_Chrissy I promise but you have to take care of yourself too because if you come back here looking like a scarecrow I will kick your ass." Patty threatened him. _

"_I love you Charlie." Chris said letting go of her. _

"_I love you too Chris." she said as he kissed the top of her head. _

_Chris pointed his finger at Ricky "And you better keep an eye on your wife I want to be an uncle by you two one day so no stupid antics while I'm gone Derek." he warned but he hugged Ricky anyway. _

"_Sure Chris go on and put your order in man you want a niece or a nephew ?" Ricky asked him grinning. _

"_From you two I think I'm gonna have to ask for a nephew we need more men in this family. I don't think I could take another Halliwell woman." Chris joked back before he moved on. _

_Chris took a deep breath this was the hard part saying goodbye to Mel he had promised his mom he would always take care of her and here he was leaving her. "So I don't really know what to say to you I've always tried the best I could to live up to the promise I made mom. I love you Lyn I want you to have the world and that includes two good brothers who love you. So I gotta go but you will never be far from my heart or my mind. I'm gonna make sure you get to have the childhood that you deserve." the words started tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. _

_Mel wrapped her arms around her brother "I love you so much I don't know how to think you for all the things you have done and I know you have to go but I don't want you to. If it wasn't for you I would have gone along with Wyatt just go and make sure he turns out good. I can't lose both my brothers Chris." she said laying her head on his shoulder. _

"_I promise you I won't let you down Lyn, Ro you take extra good care of her I can't be worried about her if I am I'll never be able to get anything done." Chris said to his brother-in-law never once letting go of Mel. _

"_You know that I'll protect her with my life Chris it's you all of us are worried about. You have this tendency to forget to eat and sleep when you get obsessed." Roman replied. _

_Mel let go of Chris and reached both her arms behind her neck so she could unfasten the small silver chain she always wore. "Chris I want you to take this with you to remind you of our love and that you need to take care of you sometimes too." she said pressing the chain into his hand. _

_Chris looked down to see a small representation of the triquetra on the chain and his eyes teared up. "Lyn I can't take this I gave it to you." he replied trying to keep his voice in check. _

"_You gave it to me because it was the last thing mom ever gave you I think you need it now a lot more than I do." she said stubbornly. _

"_Ok you win I'll take this but I'm gonna bring it back to you." Chris assured her hugging her again. _

"_I know you will I love you Peanut thanks for being such a great big brother." Mel said the tears were rolling down her face now. Chris leaned down and kissed her on top of her head so she wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face too. _

_After he had a minute to get himself under control he wiped his face on his shirt "Well all I'm waiting on now is B to get me in. I guess Liz and Val are really mad at me for going they didn't even come to say bye." Chris said sadly. _

"_Chris I could never let you go without saying bye and I'm sorry that I ever compared you to Leo you're nothing like him you're the man that Uncle Henry raised you to be he would be very proud of you." Liz she said she had just been shimmered in by Bianca along with Val and Victor. _

'_Thanks Lizzie I'm gonna get him back for you I promise and then you two can do something about that unspoken attraction you have for each other that drives us all insane." Chris replied kissing her on top of the head before he went to Val. _

"_I love you sweet girl don't fight with Prue too much I promise I'll see you soon." he promised her to make her feel better he didn't really feel that way himself. _

"_I love you too Chrissy I'll give the pain in the ass a break every now and then but only for you." Val replied she hated seeing him go. _

"_Christopher save your brother but also save yourself find a way to let go of all the guilt you have been carrying around for the last eight years. And when it's over come back to us." Victor lectured his grandson. _

"_I'll try grandpa I can't make you any promises on that one I love you." Chris replied hugging his grandpa one last time. _

"_I love you too Christopher now go." Victor ordered him. _

"_Chris we've gotta go now if we're doing this." Bianca said looking at him and he looked like a mess. _

"_Right fine come on B lets do this." Chris said shrugging it off like it was nothing he took her hand so she could shimmer him and he never once looked back he couldn't if he did he would find a reason to stay. _

"Hey Chris you alright man you zoned out us for a minute there ?" Wyatt asked snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face.

Chris glanced up at his brother with hate in his eyes "I'm fine Wyatt lets just get on with this I'm tired." he snapped at him his tone didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt or by anyone else in the room.

"Um ok so we've got both these spells here but we can't say them yet because not one of us is a pure blood witch we need Mel for that and she is at school right now so I guess we have to find a way to fit them together first anyway." Bianca said mostly to defuse the looming fight between the two brothers. She had gotten out of work by claiming she had to watch her niece for her sister.

"I have a radical idea all we have to do is write a spell of our own and get the same results. If that doesn't work we can always try it the other way." Henry suggested they really had nothing to lose.

"Hell I'm in if you guys are." Jake said and there were a chorus of sure all around.

"Good because I have just the spell." Henry informed them holding up a sheet of paper.

* * *

"Now I'm officially worried guys I haven't seen Penny around all day she isn't answering her cell and I can't get her over our link something has to be wrong." Val said putting her head in her hands her elbows rested on the lunch room table.

"Val I'm not going to lie to you, you're right something is up but we'll find her I promise. But you have to let me call Prue in on this one if anyone can find Penny she can." Mel said she didn't want to open a can of worms by calling their parents.

"You're solution to this is calling Prue ? You know that she will flip out and so will Jake. Hell Jakie will flip out more than Prue will this is Penny we're talking about." Carly tried to reason with Mel.

"Yes but it's better than calling our parents if anybody can find Penny she can because I really don't have a good feeling about this. If she was skipping she would have called at least I'm her best friend if she were going to do something like this she would have talked to me first." Emily said she was really worried it wasn't like Penny to get into shit without asking her to come along for the ride.

"I can hear Prue right now," Val said clearing her throat gearing herself up to do her impression of her sister " Jake have you lost your mind ? You know you have to take care of Val and Penny. I can't believe you let my baby sister get herself into another mess and you didn't do anything to stop it."

The others at the table laughed not that they had anything to laugh about they had no idea who had taken Penny. "And of course then Jake will say something like come on now Ladybug I didn't let her do it I never do she just does these things and she is my baby sister too." Val continued on this time mocking her only brother.

"Point taken I'll call Chris he won't go off his rocker quite as bad he'll just find her without very many questions asked." Mel said rolling her eyes there was no way Chris would keep this from Prue but if it made her cousin feel better then that was what she would do. _"Chrissy this is your only sister you have to come to school I need a huge favor." _She sent to her brother over her shared link she tried to sound as sweet and innocent as possible. Not knowing that at the moment he wouldn't be able to refuse anything he asked her.

Chris came strolling over to where they were sitting a moment later his green eyes looked like troubled seas "Yes baby sister I'm at your beck and call I have nothing else to do with my time." he said sitting down next to Mel he was smiling at her.

"Good I'm very happy to hear that because I need you to go track Penny down we're worried about her. She left a note for Jake that said she was going to school early and not to worry about her but we haven't seen her all day." Mel explained to him quickly they had already lost a lot of time.

"This is just great now I know why you called me and not Prue who is going to kill Coop by the way for losing her to begin with. So I'm gonna get Hank to help out and I'm calling you guys out of school there with any luck we'll be able to pull this off without getting into any trouble with the aunts." Chris looked each of them in the eye before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Will someone please explain to me why we broke into Roman's apartment." Henry pleaded they had called him over there after Chris had helped the kids make their great escape from school.

"We didn't break into Ro's apartment I'm his girlfriend I have a key you're a cop Hank you know that is not breaking in." Mel explained rolling her eyes she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mel we all know that you're his girlfriend neither one of you lets us forget that. Anyway Penny is missing and we have to find her the first thing we have to do is find where he keeps his scrying stuff." Chris said looking around.

"With him it could be anywhere I'll check his bedroom, Em you check his office, Val check in the other bedroom, Ricky, you've got cabinets and drawers, Carly help Ricky, Charlie come with me, Hank and Chris you guys got the living room." Mel ordered marching off with Patty the last thing she needed was her brother and cousin looking around in the bedroom there was no telling what she had left there.

"What the hell happened in here Mel ? Did a tornado touch down?" Patty asked when she saw the state the Roman's bedroom was in. His bed sheets were thrown in the floor and numerous articles of clothing were strewn about as well.

"No my boyfriend is a slob and we actually might have done this the other day just don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Mel said solemnly holding out her hand to signify she didn't to know anything more.

They began looking through his dresser drawers but they didn't find anything of interest other than some things that she had left over there so she didn't have to go home wearing his clothes.

"Damn Mel does Aunt Piper know you have this ?" Patty asked her cousin holding up a sheer red nightgown.

"Charlie my mom doesn't have to know everything about me thank you very much and put that back where you found it pervert . Word to the wise stay out of the night stand there are things in there you don't want to see." Mel warned her cousin.

"Eww I'm not even going to ask because I don't want to know." Patty said making a disgusted face.

Mel smirked at her cousin "I told you." she said smugly.

"Hey guys I've got it." Emily called from Roman's office after Lilly wouldn't let him borrow her stuff he had been forced to go steal it from his mother who had no real use for it anyway she was a gypsy.

Back in the living room Henry and Chris were putting the cushions back on the couch they had found more than they had bargained for. "Melinda Paige Halliwell do you care to explain this ?" Chris asked his sister he had one of her bras dangling from his finger.

Mel blushed maybe she should have let them have a go at the bedroom it would have been safer. "I was wondering where that went to and no I don't care to explain get to the business at hand we have to find Penny if we don't something bad could happen." she urged mostly to take the heat off herself.

Henry and Chris both shared a worried look both had jiggling in their ears coming from their apartment this so wasn't good no matter what kind of face you put on it. "Guys go to the manor and scry for Penny we've got to go we have one hell of a major issue back at our place." Chris ordered as he and Hank orbed off leaving the five teenagers to take care of their missing cousin they had bigger problems to deal with.

* * *

Penny looked up at Torch through her partially swollen shut right eye and she had various other cuts and bruises on her body he was really working her over good but he had yet to break her he couldn't even get her to cry out in pain the most he could get out of her was a grunt. "I hate to tell you this but if that is all you got you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better my mother hits harder than you using only her open hand." she shot at him she had never quite got the concept that it wasn't a good idea to antagonize the person who was holding you hostage.

"You know I would have thought by now you'd have figured out running that mouth of yours does nothing but piss me off more." Torch said kicking her in t he side she flinched but she still refused to make a sound.

_I'm definitely not going to be able to move in the morning this bastard kicks like a mule. _Penny thought to herself willing the pain away. She was stiff from sitting on the hard concrete floor for God alone knew how many hours and she was freezing. The bright side was when he had walked out of the room to take care of something she had managed to slip out of her ropes and now they were just there by imagination she could get out of them quickly if she had to. She would have hearted out but she was feeling the effects of whatever it was he had dosed her with he had injected her with more of whatever it was. Probably an illegal drug of some sorts knowing him the way she did. "See you're pissing me off by not telling me what it is you want from me so I think it's fair to say we're about even there."

"I just want you to give me one more chance I'll prove to you that I change. I need you I feel lost without you and have to admit that we are good together." Torch said giving her a charming smile.

Penny rolled her eyes like Jake she knew that when someone was being charming it was because they wanted something she did it often enough herself to know. "Torch I gave you chance after chance and we would still end up right back in the same place. I can't count how many times I let you hit me and then I went right back to you after you swore to me you could change. I can't do this anymore any little thing sets you off and I can't walk on egg shells being afraid to piss you off. And FYI kidnaping someone and tying them up while you beat the living shit out of them is not a good way to prove that you can change."

"Don't you see you're the one who made me do this if you would have only talked to me when I wanted you to this could have all been avoided. But you just had to be stubborn so don't complained to me you're the one who forced my hand in this I didn't want to do this like this but you left me no other choice." Torch informed he was now sitting in an office chair backwards sneering down at her .

Penny scoffed at him "I didn't make you do shit Torch you did this because you wanted to because if you don't get your way you start acting like a little boy. I'm stubborn and damn proud of it I'm a Halliwell we don't know how to be reasonable." she informed him the words no sooner left her mouth than her world went black because he had hit her across the face with such force.

* * *

"Excuse me I think I'm going to need you guys to repeat that for me." Piper yelled out incredulously a worried expression clouding her features.

"Mom we lost Parker we didn't do it on purpose though." Wyatt said more slowly this time because the last time he had rushed the words out of his mouth.

"How the hell did you lose our baby brother Wyatt ?" Paige asked her nephew unable to believe the words that had just come out of his mouth .

"Mom look don't go off on Wy this is my fault I was the one who was supposed to be watching Parker but Chris called me to help out with finding Penny he was sleeping in my room so I left him there if I would have thought for a second that this would have happened I would have never left him alone in there. No one feels worse about this than I do but I promise I will find a way to get him back while you guys focus on finding Penny." Henry rattled off he felt horrible he would have never done anything in the world to hurt Parker. But now he missing and part of him felt like it was his fault he had dropped the ball once again when it came to someone that he cared about.

"No the blame for this doesn't rest solely on you we have all been watching him all week you thought he was safe with us there and he should have been we should have known better than to leave him unattended like that he is so sweet and innocent and he can't fend for himself." Liz corrected him they were all at fault not just Henry and none of them had really done anything wrong unless being stupid counted.

"Come on kids walk us through what happened because we don't just have to worry about getting Parker back but we have to get Penny back as well." Phoebe said the worry was written all over her face her baby was missing and she hadn't known anything about it she was her mother she was supposed to protect her from these things and she had let her down big time she didn't know if she would ever be able to make up for it. She was making stupid mistakes with her parenting lately.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Earlier

" I wonder what the hell Chris and Hank are doing they both left out of here in a hurry." Troy mused he was the one who could be counted on to state the obvious.

"Who really knows with them it's probably cop stuff either that or they just wanted to weasel their way out of doing that spell. With them it could be either." Prue answered with a shrug she had no clue as to how their minds worked and quite frankly she didn't want to know.

"So it's back to we wait for Mel and she can say this spell the right way I don't want to play around with this. This is the one thing we have to do right all of our lives depend on it." Wyatt said a tad bit dramatically.

"Calm down Princess Wyatt we'll get it taken care of and then we'll go from there." Lilly assured him using her and Prue's nickname for him.

"If I were you guys I wouldn't be concerned about that right now because we're about ready to have company in oh thirty seconds and they don't look happy either." Liz said she had just got seen into the future and they were getting ready to be attacked by demons.

"I'm begging you Lizzie try to not always have them damn things when we're all together it's no fun." Troy whined as he stood up just in time to stand up and fight the four demons that shimmered into the living room.

"I know that demons are stupid but we have them outnumbered here." Roman commented as he used his telekinesis to throw one of them into the wall.

"You're right they are but they must want something although I can't think of what." Chuck said scratching his head. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at one of the demons killing it. Bianca, Wyatt, and Jake took care of the remaining three demons without problems.

"Ok that made no sense they had to be after something if it was the prophecy they could have had it we left it laying right there." Jake pointed at the kitchen table where they had the scroll rolled out anyone could take it if they wanted to.

Bianca sighed and slapped herself in the middle of the forehead. "They didn't want that they wanted Parker and we didn't even think about him being here." she said shaking her head sadly.

"B is right he isn't in Henry's bed anymore he is gone." Liz said walking back down the hall from Henry's room.

Prue banged her head against the kitchen table "Oh shit, Chris, Henry get back to the apartment now we are in deep shit this time." she called out she couldn't believe they had managed to lose their uncle.

Chris and Henry orbed back in from Roman's apartment a second later. "Prue what happened you sounded upset ?" Chris asked upset had been the understatement of the year.

"While you two were out playing around demons attacked and they took Parker had you two been here that might not have happened." Wyatt suggested calmly he had no idea that seconds later he was going to feel horrible for what he said.

"Wy we weren't out playing around as you called it we were trying to help the girls find Penny no one has seen or heard from her all day that is why Chris called for me he wanted my help. So no we weren't playing around we were trying to find our baby cousin." Henry explained to him just a calmly but his voice was cold when he addressed Wyatt. It was a better idea for him to talk to his oldest cousin than it was for Chris to the brothers would only end up having a fight.

"What do you mean she is missing ? Jake did you know about this ?" Prue asked she was doubly worried now what if something really bad had happened to her it had just been proven that demons loved to go after Charmed children.

Jake looked down at the floor rather than looking his sister in the eyes he had dropped the ball this time he hadn't even tried to call Penny to make sure she was ok he had just taken that note as a sign she was ok. "I knew that she went to school early that is what she said in the note she left me anyway." He answered he wasn't even looking at Prue and he knew she was pissed with him.

Prue looked at him with her mouth hanging open "And you didn't check to make sure she was ok ? Jake what is your job ?" she asked laying into him.

"It's my job to take care of Val and Penny ok I know I messed up Prue but I just thought that maybe I could give her the benefit of the doubt and not check to make sure she was at school." Jake said putting his head in his hands the one thing he had always been good at was being a big brother and it seemed like he was failing at that more and more lately.

"Jake we'll get her back because it is very lucky for you that it is my job to take care of all three of you. This is just as much my fault as it is yours I'm her big sister Jake I should have known something wasn't right." Prue said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright far be it for me to suggest something but we have to get to the manor by now the aunts know that Penny is missing but now we get to go tell them about Parker too. The quicker we get over there the better chance we have of finding them before something happens to them." Chris said orbing out so he left no question about what he had meant.

Everyone else followed suit not a soul was looking forward to telling Piper that they had lost her only brother. She was not going to be happy anyway because no one knew where Penny was but she would kill them for losing Parker.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Present time

"Guys this isn't any of your fault demons attack that is going to happen you were distracted we will get Parker back just don't doubt that if you do you'll lose confidence." Paige said to them when they had finished relaying their tale.

"Paige is right for once we'll get him back just have faith in yourselves. Now Phoebe and I are going to help the girls find Penny while Piper and Paige help you older kids find Parker if one of us finishes first we'll help the others out." Prue said she was taking charge of her sisters and surprisingly enough Piper let her because it was one less thing that she had to worry about.

"Alright that sounds like a plan then Paige and I will call Andy who should be able to sense him even if Paige can't." Piper said as she led her group to the attic they knew Parker disappearing was magical for sure.

* * *

Ben had a satisfied smirk on his face as he sat looking down at Parker he knew it would only be a matter of time before the next generation and their mothers came looking for him but until then he was content to reveal in victory he had just pulled off one hell of a kidnaping they had never even suspected what his intentions were.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go and then we are done with this episode. Chris's flashbacks are getting more and more frequent with no end in sight it's only a matter of time before he figures out who is causing them not to mention Paige has just about busted him. So now we know what Ben was up to last chapter and Penny was taken by Torch. I hope you guys enjoyed it until next time please review.


	7. Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

_Chris orbed into the sunroom of the manor coming face to face with his mother and both his aunts. He wasn't paying any attention to his brother in his playpen. "So did you guys vanquish the demon ?" he asked rasing his eyebrows something he was trying to break himself of he looked too much like a Halliwell when he did it. _

"_Yes and no." Piper answered him vaguely if he just would have looked down in the playpen he would have noticed the other baby in there with Wyatt._

_Then because it was a reflex action of his Chris raised his eyebrows again asking for an explanation. At least he had made himself raise both instead of one then he was a dead ringer for his mother. _

"_The good news is the demon you sent us after is in fact gone." Paige answered him tensely a sure sign she was hiding something he knew her well enough to know that. _

"_The bad news is whatever ate it left us that." Phoebe continued for her sisters pointing at the playpen._

_Chris looked down in the direction that his youngest aunt was pointing in. The other baby in there flicked his tongue out at him. 'Oh God that is Chuck without a doubt he looks exactly like his dad. And my God J.C. looks like his daddy. Forgive me buddy for what I'm about to have to do to you.' he thought to himself. _

"_I think he likes you." Paige offered him lamely. _

"_I don't care vanquish it." Chris ordered sternly he was cool and calm on the outside but on the inside he was beating himself up. _

"_Chris." Phoebe protested at her whitelighter's coldness towards a child. _

"_I mean it now." Chris repeated himself he would have loved to flinch at his own words but that wasn't an option for him unfortunately. _

"_No we are not vanquishing a baby. What is wrong with you ?" Paige asked looking at him like he was crazy. _

"_I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt." Chris said reasonably while thinking yeah right Wyatt is more evil than Chuck is any day of the week. But he couldn't let those thoughts get to him or he would crack. This would be easier if he didn't see his nephew's face every time he looked down at Chuck. _

"_Don't be ridiculous." Paige scoffed at him rolling her eyes something she had done to him quite often in the future when she caught him and Hank at one of their stunts. _

'_Aunt Paige I really wish you wouldn't look at me like that I know that this is crazy Chuck would never hurt a fly unless it did something to Prue or his son first.' But he said "What ? I'm being ridiculous ? There's a demon in the playpen." there was a touch of irony in his voice. 'Damn when this is all over I really have to think about going into acting I have them convinced I want to vanquish Chuck.'_

"Peanut are you ok sweety ?" Piper asked her son who was sitting on Aunt Pearl's old sofa his chin touching his chest.

"I'm fine mom just a little tired and I'm worried about Parks that's all." Chris answered smoothly it wasn't a total lie he had been thinking about Parker that was what had brought on that flashback with Chuck. He couldn't believe he had tried to get the sisters to vanquish him.

Paige gave him a look that said she knew he was lying "Don't worry Buck we'll find Parker, B and Hank just went to the underworld to check if anyone knows anything it won't be long now until he is right back here where he belongs." she assured him if her hunch was right Chris had just been having a vision of the other time line.

"Just so everyone knows if anything happens to him Chris and Hen are the ones who have to explain to grandpa they lost his son." Wyatt piped up he wasn't taking the blame for that one it wasn't his job to be keeping an eye on him. Liz elbowed him in the ribs he was being a jerk he got like that sometimes and she hated when he did that.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell don't even talk like that we'll find him." Piper scolded her first born he could be such a little ass sometimes.

"They won't be the only two explaining now will they Jake ?" Prue asked her younger brother with a raised eyebrow she was pissed at him for losing their baby sister.

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep from losing his temper with her. "Look Prue I thought Penny was ok she left a note. Next time I know to call and check up on her I was trying to trust her I didn't want her pissed at me like Val is at you. I have the damn note right here if you want to see it." he lost his temper there at the end as he was pulling the note out of his pocket. He gasped when he touched it as he was sucked into a vision.

_Penny was laying in bed asleep when a figure dressed in coveralls crept over to her bed and threw a hand over her mouth. The scene then jumped to some sort of garage Penny had her hands and feet tied she had several cuts and bruises on her face her right eye was almost swollen shut. The same man that took her was standing over her with a grease spotted base ball cap on backwards he turned his back to her revealing his youthful looking face. _

Jake gasped again as he was pulled out of the vision he was glad he was sitting on the floor because his head was dizzy and the room was spinning around him so he laid his head down a Lilly's lap.

"Cookie Dough are you ok ?" Prue asked she at first didn't recognize the signs that he was having a premonition.

"Jake baby what did you see ?" Piper asked him kneeling down beside him she knew what had happened to him it was the same thing that always happened to Phoebe.

Jake scrunched his eyes up in pain "I can't talk yet Aunt Piper my head hurts too bad give me a second." he said gritting his teeth he was pretty sure those weren't supposed to hurt so bad.

"Oh men are such babies give me a fuckin break Coop. When you have empathy and cupid powers then we'll talk." Prue rolled her eyes at him she was free to pick on him now that she knew he was ok.

"You sound like Grams Prudence and I have empathy too thank you very much. You try having one of these things and then see how you feel." Jake shot back the room had stopped spinning enough for him to have a round with his sister.

"For the very last time because the next time you do it I kill you my name is Prue or I'm fine with Ladybug but don't ever call me Prudence you make me sound like an old lady." Prue vented at him she hated to be called by her given name almost as much as Chris hated to be called Christopher or Chuck hated to be called Charles. She had forgotten that her namesake was under the same roof as them at that moment she was more concerned with laying into her brother.

"Both of you cool it right now Jake don't call her that it pisses her off almost as much as it does my sister." Paige pointed her finger and her oldest niece and her youngest nephew.

"Jakie what did you see ?" Piper asked him sweetly she had to know.

Jake sat up he tilted his head to the side and he raised an eyebrow "I saw Penny I think it was last night when she went to bed her hair was wet. She was sleeping and then someone put his hand over her mouth. Then it jumped ahead in time I think it was daylight Penny was in some sort of garage she was tied up, her face looked pretty banged up. There was this guy standing over her he was a young looking kid I didn't get a good look at him because my vision ended there." he explained trying to remember the best he could this was hard he didn't know how his mom did it all the time.

"Oh I'm going to kill that little fucker I told him just last weekend to stay away from her." Chuck raged forgetting that he hadn't told Prue about his little run in with Torch the other day.

"Chip what the hell are you talking about ?" Prue asked him staring him down she knew he was keeping something from her.

Chuck blushed and looked down at his feet "Last weekend at the football game I was walking to the car and Penny's psychotic ex-boyfriend had a hold of her arm and he wouldn't let her go so I slammed him face first into the hood of Val's car punched him in the ribs a few times and I told him to stay away from her or I would do worse next time." he answered her question tensing up for her to hit him.

"Chuck you should have told me I have every right to know that is my baby sister especially after what that little asshole did to her last time." Prue ranted she had forgot that they hadn't told their parents about that.

"Well I took care of it and she begged me not to tell you she said you and Coop would kill him and she didn't want you guys going to jail over it." Chuck replied calmly shrugging her rage off.

_Good old Chuck you gotta love him I can't believe I tried to get mom to vanquish him. _Chris thought to himself. "Prue calm down Chuck was trying to help you out I would have done the same thing for Em." he said coming to his friend's aide.

"What if it had been Mel ,Chris ?" Prue asked her cousin she knew he loved his sister with his whole heart he just didn't smother her.

"Then Ro would be dead right now and you know that because I would have killed him before Wyatt got the chance." Chris answered he couldn't dispute the fact that he would kill for his sister.

"Hey I might be mad at him right now but lets not refer to him as being dead I don't want to relive that experience any time soon." Lilly said she was still extremely pissed with her brother but that was only because she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"People everyone needs to focus here like someone needs to explain right now what the hell that little punk did to Penny and then we have to go get her so we can find Parker he is in more danger than she is right now he can't defend himself." Piper ordered letting out a loud wolf whistle to get their attention.

"Jake do you know where he had her ?" Paige asked gently he didn't need her bullying him to get an answer out of him.

"Like I said some sort of garage somewhere I don't know where though." Jake answered his aunt he couldn't really remember anything else he wished he could he just wanted to hold his sister and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Shit there are hundreds of those things in the city short of calling every last single one of them and seeing if the guy works there I don't know what we're going to do no one has been able to sense her." Roman said sighing Penny was like a sister to him her and Emily were always into something together.

"That's it Ro you're a genius he works at Ray's place I remember Hank telling me that." Chris announced happily.

"Good lets go down and talk to the others you guys still have to answer that question about what happened to her before." Piper reminded them as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands she had never felt so hopeless before. She had lost her baby and she had no clue how it happened she had to be the worst mother ever. "I can't believe I lost my baby girl just when I got over what I did to Ladybug I turn around and lose Butterfly." she said on the verge of tears.

"No mom this is my fault I should have known that Penny would never leave the house like that without telling me first she is my baby sister I have one job and that is to look after her I can't even do that right." Val said beating herself up.

"Guys this isn't going to help find her no one is at fault here we know that she is ok because if she wasn't me , Leo, Paige, or Coop would have sensed it." Prue assured them it was hard to work with hopeless people.

Phoebe stared at her big sister with tears in her eyes "She is my daughter Prue of course it's my fault I'm supposed to keep her safe." she argued.

"Aunt Prue is right playing the blame game isn't helping us find Penny any faster dad and Uncle Coop are out there looking for her right now. We will find her but we just have to put our heads together to do it. Acting like this is hopeless isn't going to help us at all." Mel spoke up she had her mother's way with words.

"Ok now that Aunt Piper has been heard from I hope someone has some idea about how to find her because scrying isn't working." Carly said she was sitting with the crystal circling the map of San Francisco.

"I could always try to project myself to where she is it might work and it might not." Ricky suggested he would try anything to help her.

"No Ricky not by yourself it's too dangerous we can't be worried about you too." Phoebe nixed his idea but she loved him for it.

"I have no other idea then I've tried using our link to talk to her but it's like something is blocking me out. I can pick her up but very faintly like there is a bad connection." Patty said sighing she had tried everything she knew how to do.

"We could try the to call a lost witch spell." Emily suggested she was just as worried about her friend as everyone else was.

"Fine by me but Ladybug or Jake is doing it because I'm so not cutting myself." Val said putting her hands out in front of her.

"I'll do it someone just has to go get the book from Piper and that I won't do." Phoebe said she was not about to interfere with her sister when she was trying to track down a demon.

"There will be no need for that we know where Penny is." Chris said smiling as they walked into the living room.

"How the hell did you guys find that out ? You're supposed to be looking for Parker." Prue asked her other two sisters she was more worried about Parker he couldn't defend himself.

"I had a premonition now we just have to go get her." Jake answered and Phoebe looked at him with pride in her eyes.

"Someone better start explaining something to me now or I blow two half whitelighters I gave birth two up." Piper warned her two sons.

"On the day that Roman came back we were going out to look for that Phoenix well before we could Penny came to me and showed that she had all these bruises on her stomach where Torch had hit her because she broke up with him. Apparently he has been stalking her ever since." Prue explained to her aunts she knew she was going to be in trouble.

Phoebe put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell you knew about this and didn't tell me I have to know about stuff like this so I can take care of it." she said somewhat pissed off that her oldest child was keeping things from her now.

"Mom I didn't really trust you at the time and I think you know why. I had Hank heal her and then she begged me not to tell you so I didn't. I was going to take care of it but I never got around to it." Prue replied sheepishly she knew her mom would be pissed but she was just trying to help her baby sister.

"Look I'm gonna go get Jason and Daryl we'll get her Aunt Phoebe if you want to come you can." Chris said putting his hand out for her to take which she did.

"We'll stay here and see if we can find anything else out about Parker." Piper said giving her sister a reassuring smile before Chris orbed them both out.

* * *

Henry and Bianca were sitting in an underworld bar doing a damn good job of blending in but so far they hadn't heard anything worth while.

"Hank you know that those demons seemed to me like they came from a colony I think they might have been working for someone else I just don't know who." Bianca said to him in a whisper so no one else heard what they were talking about.

"I know we should have checked in the book before we came down here I'm so worried about him B I should have stayed and took care of him like I was supposed to." Henry replied. He was dressed in his demon disguise he had on a form fitting black t-shirt and leather pants.

"You're right I hate it when you're right we should go I promise we'll find him Hank." Bianca said laying her hand on top of his. This hadn't been the best idea that either of them had ever had but they had to do something. They walked out into an empty cavern before she shimmered them out it was too risky for them to orb down here.

* * *

Penny was sitting up against a concrete wall that wasn't much more comfortable than the floor she was right now in the middle of a stare down contest with Torch not that she could really stare anyone down with both her eyes almost swollen shut. She was just waiting for him to make one false move so she could act. She hadn't really taken into account how she planned on taking him down with as sore as she was but she wold think of something she always did.

"You know Penny the sooner you agree to give us another go the sooner I untie you." Torch said smugly she wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I would rather stay tied up sitting on this floor than go out with you again." Penny said looking at him coldly she was going to kill him the second he made a false move.

"That can be arranged honey but let me tell you something the longer it takes you to say yes the more damage I do. First I'll go after your sister then you're three cousins after that I go after Emily. While I'm at it I might as well go after your oldest sister because truth be told she is hot." he detailed grabbing his crotch in an obscene gesture. He turned around in his chair to look over some papers on a car.

That was the moment Penny had been waiting for she quickly and quietly slipped out of her ropes. It took her a second to stand her legs were numb from sitting on the ground all day. She put out her hand on the wall to steady herself when she felt that she could walk she snuck up behind Torch and wrapped the rope around his neck trying to cut off his air supply. The force of that pulled him out of the chair and forced them both to the ground. She lost her grip on the rope and he quickly recovered.

"You're going to regret that." he said menacingly as he lunged toward her but she reached up with her foot and kicked him on the chin making him fall back.

"Ow fuck that hurt." she yelled out she was pretty sure she had just broke her foot she had forgotten that she didn't have shoes on.

Her little break down gave him enough time to recover and he slammed her down on the ground hitting her head hard on the concrete beneath them. Penny saw stars but that didn't stop her from head butting him she already had a headache anyway. "You're about to find out that you fucked with the wrong girl." she informed him. She slammed him down to the ground and pressed her forearm against his windpipe.

He reached up and punched her in the eye where he had hit her earlier he then grabbed her by the sides and flipped her so that he was on top of her with his hands wrapped around her neck. "I've warned you about that mouth all day babe." he said and kissed her roughly she bit his lower lip. Causing him to squeeze harder around her neck.

Penny tried to push him off the top of her but he was stronger than he looked then she noticed where her knee was so she kneed him in the groin with as much force as she could muster he groaned in pain and doubled over "And I told you that my mother has been trying my whole life to get me to stop mouthing off and it hasn't worked yet." she spat out at him kicking him in the ribs like he had done to her.

When she reached out to kick him again he grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground with him and he began punching her repeatedly in the side.

"SFPD put your hands up now or I will shoot." Chris yelled out in his cop voice startling Torch mid punch.

"Do as the man says or all three of us shoot you it's up to you really." Jason said smoothly he had his gun drawn on him dead center.

"Do it I've seen the two of them shoot men for less than this if you know what is good for you back away from the girl now." D.J. ordered but Torch didn't listen to him.

Torch raised his fist again to punch Penny. Chris couldn't stand by and let him hit her again he holstered his gun and tackled the guy from behind making sure he cleared Penny. He turned Torch around on his back and began beating the living shit out of him. He punched him in the face time and time again. "I told you more times than I care to count to stay away from her I warned you that this would happen but you didn't listen." he said punctuating each word with another hit.

"Come on Chris that is enough man you need to come see about Penny. Let him go D.J. and I can take it from here." Jason said putting his hand on Chris's shoulder who stopped his assault on the younger man to go see about his cousin.

Chris was kneeling down at Penny's side trying to check her out if she had one bruise she had a hundred. "Penny are you ok Butterfly ?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm fine Chrissy thank you for finally coming I was wondering where you guys were." Penny bitched at him a little.

"I'm here now and I'm going to get you out of here. Is there anything else you need ?" he asked her he had to get her home so he could heal her.

"Chris I want my mommy I don't care about anything else I just want to see her." Penny said groaning in pain.

Chris stooped so that he could pick her up he stood back up with her in his arms. "She is right outside waiting for you sweety come on let me get you out of here." he said carrying her out the door.

Phoebe was waiting outside in the alley for Chris to come back out with Penny so he could orb them back to the manor. She gasped when she saw the way that her baby looked she had never seen her like that not even after a demon attack. "Oh Butterfly are you ok baby ?" she asked kissing her on top of the head.

"I'm fine mommy I just want to get out of here and I want to see my daddy." Penny said her arms were wrapped around Chris's neck.

"Alright sweety we'll take you back to the manor now." Phoebe said putting her hand on Chris's shoulder so he could orb them.

* * *

"Look I've know a way we can find out what happened to Parker but Jake I warn you, you won't like it but it has to be done we have tried everything we know to find him and it hasn't worked." Piper said they were all sitting in the living room again they had even tried without success going after the demons that had attacked them.

Jake shook his head he couldn't imagine what his aunt had thought up this time. "Aunt Piper I don't care if it helps find Parker just do it I can be pissed off later." he said he felt like it was his fault Parker was gone he should have thought about him being in Henry's bedroom.

Piper nodded in understanding at him. "Cole I need your help." she called out.

Paige's eyes got big "Your solution is to call Cole, Piper ?" she asked her sister incredulously as the man in question shimmered in.

"What do you need Piper ?" Cole asked he knew it was important Piper never really called him.

"Parker is missing I need you to see if you can find him or at least find out who took him. I know I told you about him earlier this week." Piper explained to him quickly.

"Alright Piper I'll try not to come back without him I think I know just where to start looking I'll be back as soon as I can." Cole said before shimmering off again.

Jake couldn't believe that his aunt had just been that civil to him "Aunt Piper ? How the hell could you call him for help ?" he asked he was more than pissed off.

"Jake look I don't blame you for hating him you have every right to hate him. But he is actually good now he helps me out from time to time and I think he might be able to get Parker back I was grasping at straws I'm sorry if I hurt you." Piper explained herself to her youngest nephew she even had the future boys out looking for her little brother she was pulling out all the stops.

"Piper we all get that but Cole ?" Prue asked her little sister she was just as worried about Parker the little guy had grown on her.

"I know that you hate him too Prue and so does Paige but I don't see her complaining." Piper shot back at her sister now was not the time for Prue to be questioning her decisions.

"So where do you think Chris is with Penny and Aunt Phoebe ?" Henry asked he was trying to stop a Halliwell sister fight those were horrible to witness.

"By my calculations they should be back here any minute." Troy answered he didn't want to see them have a blow up anymore than anyone else did.

" I don't think so Troy it should take Chris another five minutes to kill that little bastard." Liz corrected her brother. She was twirling a strand of hair around her finger she was worried about everything they would have to tell Mel about the prophecy in order to get her help. And she was just plain stressed out over everything.

"It's a good thing I didn't go I know that boyfriend killing is normally more Prue's territory but I would have seriously killed that kid with my demonic powers." Jake raged the thought of anyone doing something to any of his sisters pissed him off to no end.

"Jake that is not funny." Piper and Paige yelled at him at the same time him using his demonic powers was no joke when it came to things like that.

"Cookie Dough is just as pissed off as I am he is venting don't take anything he says to heart right now. Penny is his girl like Val is mine. They are worse about each other than Em and Ro are is quite sick actually how much they love each other." Prue said shaking her head at her aunts.

"Thank you Prudence now for the last time don't call me Cookie Dough." Jake replied.

Prue saw red he loved to push her buttons and she just wanted to kill him sometimes "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr I just got done telling you that if you called me Prudence again I would kill you. I was serious when I said it makes me sound like a little old lady in a nursing home I don't know what dad was thinking when he let mom name me that." she ranted at him.

Prue looked at her niece highly amused "That's telling him Prue now if only I could get Grams and dad to stop calling me that we would be in good shape but they won't because Grams does what she wants and dad does it I think to piss me off." she mused.

"Oh shit Aunt Prue I'm sorry it's not that I have anything against being named after you I just can't stand to be called Prudence." Prue apologized to her aunt leave it to her to put her foot in her mouth.

Prue laughed at her niece "It's no big deal sweety I don't like to be called Prudence either I'm so not a little old lady I'm only thirty years old." she replied.

"Ladybug you sure to act like her when it comes to your brother and sisters but so does Wyatt. And thanks Prue keep rubbing that one in we all know that you're only thirty but your husband even has you beat he is still in his twenties." Piper informed her with an arched eyebrow.

"Look I've told you once today to stop with me Grace but you keep right on I swear you might be worse than Parker about trying to push my buttons." Prue shot back at her sister.

"Come on give it a rest you two fight more than Prue and Jake fight and they fight nonstop all the time." Wyatt said getting brave but he covered his face with his hands when he saw the looks he was getting from his mother and aunt.

"Shut up Wyatt." they both yelled at him in unison.

"Wy I would suggest that you don't try to get in between mom and Aunt Prue when they are fighting you will become a casualty of war and none of us would want that. Then we would have no one to terrorize our boyfriends." Mel suggested to her oldest brother while she was laying with her feet in Roman's lap her head was hurting from her concussion again.

"No shit Wy I think you might have a death wish I just let them go when they get like that if Prue and Phoebe get into it I might step in then but for the most part me and Pheebs let them go at each other like that. We call Leo to break them up not that he is much help he is scared of both of them." Paige said laughing.

"Hey I heard that Paige I'm not scared of them I just have a sense of self preservation." Leo said orbing in the room with Andy and Kyle they had looked all over for Parker too. Coop hearted in with them.

A split second later Chris orbed in the room with Phoebe and Penny. He very carefully laid her on the floor so that he could heal her. "Alright Butterfly just be really still so I can heal you." He said to her gently.

"Alright Chrissy just do it." Penny said she was in a whole lot of pain at the moment she could barely see out of her eyes. Her nose was gushing blood because it was broke.

"Chris I hate to say this but you have to limit the exposure risk don't heal her face all the way just the serious stuff." Leo told his son it was a horrible thing to say but it had to be done.

"I've got that taken care of already dad it won't be a problem I thought it out before hand." Chris answered him he wasn't about to leave his baby cousin in pain if he could help it. He put his hands out over her stomach first healing anything that was down there and then he moved to her face he healed most of it she was just left with a split lip.

"Thank you Chrissy I feel so much better now." Penny said sitting up to hug him. Phoebe and Coop were instantly at her side.

"Baby are you ok ?" Coop asked his youngest hugging her to him.

"Yeah daddy I'm fine really I'm kinda freezing though it was cold in that damn garage and leave it to me to not be dressed for the occasion." Penny joked giving him a half hearted smile.

Jake pulled his sweatshirt over his head and handed it to his mom to give to Penny. Phoebe took it from her son giving him a smile she put it on Penny and Coop took off his jacket and gave her that too. "Is that better Butterfly ?" Phoebe asked kissing her on the head . Penny just nodded her thanks.

"We have Penny back now what are we doing about the Parker situation ?" Andy asked he couldn't help but worry about him he was very protective of Parker.

"Piper most likely took care of that you'll understand in a little while Andy." Prue answered no one needed Piper and Phoebe at each other's throats right then.

"Well I'm going to go out and look for him some more Grams will have my ass if she knows I sat around and didn't do anything while he was missing." Kyle said he was really going to look for the future boys so he could give them a piece of his mind he knew that this wasn't a good idea when they had done it.

"I'll come with you Brody I can't sit here and go insane." Wyatt said running his hands through his blond hair. If he stayed he and Chris would just get into a fight. He didn't know what was up with his brother recently but he didn't like it.

* * *

Cole shimmered into the apartment he had been in the night before he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Ben he just knew that he was going to get Parker back for the Halliwells they were the only family he had ever known. He still considered them to be family even if they couldn't stand him. Cole ran his hand across the stubble on his chin before he walked down the hall to the bedroom he knew was Ben's. He looked around at the richly decorated apartment something about it screamed demon to him. The shit was entirely too classy looking for someone who was only twenty years old.

Ben was sitting on the bed looking disdainfully at Parker who was laying there kicking his legs. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do with him but he could always think about that later he was just content to have pulled something so big off.

"I thought I warned you about messing with the Halliwells the Charmed Ones will kill you, you should consider yourself lucky that Piper called me for help. Now just give me the baby and nothing bad happens." Cole tried he had his arms crossed .

"Cole I don't know why you're so worried about what the hell I do you're not my dad. I can't just hand him right over like that if I do it will set bad precedent." Ben informed him standing up he didn't know what Cole would do but he was prepared to fight him.

"I might not be your dad but I am your." Cole started but he was cut off by Ben throwing an energy ball at him which he caught in his hand and put out.

Ben looked at him with his blue eyes blazing and hard "Don't you dare finish that sentence Cole I can't hear that from you right now." he spat back at him.

Cole took a chance and took a tentative step closer to the bed he didn't want to have to get into anything with Ben but he would. "I know that you're pissed I can see it written on your face don't do something that both of us our going to regret in the morning. Give me the kid and I'll be out of your hair."

"Not happening you'll have to take him by force." Ben said taking a step closer to Cole.

Cole knew there was only one way he was going to get Parker out of there without someone getting hurt. "Benjamin Turner you will let me do what I want or you won't like the results of what I do to you." he threatened.

Ben saw red he wheeled around to throw another energy ball at Cole letting his guard down for the briefest of moments that was all Cole needed he powered up a fireball he still had all his source like powers and hit him with it, it wasn't enough to kill him but it was more than enough to hurt him. Cole went to Parker and picked him up in his arms shimmering out before Ben had a chance to retaliate.

* * *

_Chris and Leo orbed into the attic together they were greeted by the sight of Paige and Phoebe scrying for something. _

"_So we just got back from talking to the elders and they're in agreement if we can't return the baby safely to the manticores." Leo began not paying attention to anything around him or what his sisters-in-law were doing. _

"_Then we'll vanquish him." Chris finished for him he wouldn't actually let that happen he couldn't. He and Chuck had been through a lot together not only that but he was his nephew's father that transcended everything in his book. _

"_Talk about your moot points people." Paige said rolling her eyes at both whitelighters._

'_Great Aunt Paige just great I could do a little less with your sarcasm I can handle everything but that.' Chris thought he already felt bad enough without her treating him like he was stupid. "What is that supposed to mean ?" he asked confused. _

"_Well do you notice anything missing ?" Phoebe asked like they should have known the answer to that question. _

_Chris and Leo both turned to look at the playpen and noticed the baby was missing. "The baby." Leo answered. _

"_What happened ?" Chris asked he was concerned for Chuck he knew his mom was ok she was with Derek he wouldn't hurt her. Chuck on the other hand was another matter entirely. Chris couldn't stop seeing his nephew's face flash through his mind every time he thought about Chuck. 'Don't worry J.C. Uncle Chris is going to get your daddy back I can't believe I let him get taken in the first place.' he thought if he lost Chuck that eliminated half of his reason for being there. His two main reasons were Mel and his nephew. _

"_The beast took him right after the manticores kicked our asses." Paige answered nonchalantly. _

"_And how are we supposed to get Piper back if we don't have the baby ?" Chris asked he knew that they were in the clear though Chuck was right where he needed to be with his dad._

"_We're going to have another little get together with the manticores see if we can't strike some sort of deal with them." Paige answered him. _

"_If we can join forces with them to kill the beast then they can get their baby back." Phoebe picked up for her sister. _

"_And we get our sister back." Paige finished. _

"_And if they don't want to join forces ?" Leo asked concerned. _

"_Well then we hope we have enough of these fancy little things to go around." Paige answered holding up a vanquishing potion. _

"_No, no way it's too risky." Chris protested this was all wrong they couldn't give Chuck back to the manticores. _

"_Well blood is thicker than water." Phoebe replied solemnly. _

'_Don't I know it that is the whole reason I am here but I just can't let you hand Chuck over if something happens to him then I lose my nephew I can't have that. That little boy means the world to me.' Chris thought giving into his aunts they were going to do what they wanted to anyway he would just have to find a way to fix any messes they made. _

Chris's head jerked up and he was sitting on the couch at the manor again he knew how that flashback turned out there was no need for him to see it through to the end he had living proof sitting on the floor next to his cousin. Chuck and Prue were sitting on the floor holding hands like there was no one else in the room.

"It has been an hour and a half now Aunt Piper. Are you going to call him again so we can see what he knows ?" Liz asked she avoided using Cole's name because she knew that Phoebe would be pissed when she found out what her sister had done.

"Liz with him these things take time if he ran into some demons for example then he would have to fight them off they are still not huge fans of his down there. I promise he'll be back in time for us to do something." Piper said staring Liz down hard she didn't want to bring up Cole unless she had to.

"Piper who the hell are two talking about ?" Phoebe asked suspicious they were avoiding saying whoever's it was name the way Henry Jr avoided saying his wife's name.

Paige and Prue both looked to Piper to answer that question neither one of them was touching off that powder keg. "Uh we were talking about," Piper started to stammer out when Cole shimmered into the room with Parker in his arms. "Cole what a pleasant surprise what are you doing here ?" she asked she didn't want to get into that argument with her sister right then.

Cole took her hint about what she was trying to do "I heard it on the demonic grapevine that someone took your little brother and I figured I would help you guys out by getting him back. I hope you don't mind I just couldn't let the little guy be on the mercy of demons not all of them are as nice as Cooper and Charles are." he lied he was a very skilled liar if he did say so himself.

"Hell no we don't mind Cole we were all worried sick about him thank you for bringing him back." Coop answered for the sisters he was still sitting on the floor with his daughter in his arms.

"No sweat Coop lets just say I have a soft spot in my heart for all the Halliwells I can't very well leave any of them hanging out to dry." Cole answered his former wife's husband. "Now Piper what do you want me to do with him ?" he asked babies were not his thing.

"Here I've got him," Piper said taking the small child from Cole " hey you I was worried don't do that to me anymore little man it's a good thing your daddy didn't know about this he would have had a heart attack." she said looking down at Parker who smiled up at her.

"Thank you Cole you have no idea how much you just helped out." Prue said she still hated his guts but he had done them a favor he wasn't such a bad guy anymore.

Cole waved off her thanks "Your welcome but like I said I would do anything for any of guys any time and I do mean any time you need anything give me a yell." he said sincerely he meant it he was hoping to make up for all the bad things he had done.

At that moment Kyle, Wyatt, Mitch, and Linc orbed into the room they had sensed that Parker was back. "Uncle Cole ?" Linc asked in disbelief not realizing what he had said until it was too late.

Piper shook her head now this was going to be a full blown fight between her and Phoebe later her boy's with the exception of Chris had big mouths. "Lincoln just shut your mouth right now before you make things worse." she warned him and he looked down at the floor.

"Oh no you don't Linc what do you mean Uncle Cole ? You better explain fast mister." Phoebe ordered him she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"You see when we were growing up Cole was around a lot helping out with demons and stuff so we started calling him Uncle Cole." Mitch explained before his cousin could do anymore damage.

"Not that we love Uncle Coop any less because we don't but that is just how things are Uncle Cole and mom are even sorta friends." Linc hastened to add putting his foot further in his mouth.

"Cole, Piper you called Cole to help ?" Phoebe asked her sister incredulously.

Piper sighed and shook her head. "Yeah Phoebe I did I knew if anybody could track Parker down when we couldn't it would be Cole I know that you're mad but I had to do something." she answered.

"You know I'm just gonna go like I said if you need anything else get give me a shout." Cole said uneasily.

Coop didn't feel any of the anger his wife did Cole was alright in his book he had after all brought him his only son. "Yeah sure thing Cole thanks again." he said ignoring the pissed off look he was getting from Phoebe. Cole nodded and shimmered out.

Liz walked over to Piper and took Parker from him she had been really and truly worried about him. "Hey there handsome man I was worried about you don't scare me like that ever again." she cooed at him while she was rocking him back and forth.

"So I guess this is really good practice for you huh ?" Prue asked her friend who looked at her confused "you know you, Wyatt, little Wyatt." she cracked a smile on her face.

"Damn it Prue for the very last time keep your cupid powers in check there is nothing going on between me and Lizzie she is like another sister to me." Wyatt protested folding his arms over his chest.

Everyone in the room just glared at him and shook their heads there was no need for someone to be that dense about what they were feeling for another person.

* * *

Chris was standing on the bridge he was pacing back and forth on one of the beams he was waiting for Paige to show up he couldn't believe that she thought something was up with him. They had agreed on this meeting place because Henry was at the apartment and Prue was at her office this was the only place they could get a little bit of privacy. He shivered a little bit against the chill in the air his heavy duty vest and sweatshirt weren't enough for this high altitude he was pretty damn cold.

Orbs appeared signaling that Paige was there Chris didn't notice her at first because he was deep in thought facing the other direction. She cleared her throat to get his attention when he looked at her she began speaking. "Look Chris I know that something is up with you I've seen the way you've been acting around your dad and Wyatt, and I have noticed you've been distancing yourself from your mom. So tell me what is wrong I want to help you."

Chris closed his eyes and sighed "Nothing is wrong Aunt Pay I'm sleep deprived that is all." he tried lying knowing she would see right through him.

Paige reached in the pocket of her coat and came out with an envelope that was yellow from age. "Right you're telling me it has nothing to do with this and you're not having flashbacks of the other time line. If that is so you can save it because you never ever have called me Mama Pay before yesterday the other version of you did it all the time. Talk to me Chris I can't help you if you won't tell me."

Chris was sunk and he knew it he could never lie to Paige she would call him on it. "You're right Aunt Paige I'm having flashbacks I have no clue why and I don't know how to deal with them. But I haven't seen everything yet I know that for a fact because mom isn't even pregnant with me yet and you guys think I'm only a whitelighter you don't know that I'm half and half yet." he felt better to get some of it off his chest.

"I know that this is a lot for you to process but you wouldn't be seeing all of this if there wasn't a reason for it. Tell me how far you've got and I'll try to help you sort through this the best I can." Paige said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Over the next two hours Chris proceeded to tell her everything that he had seen so far a couple of times he had to fight back tears and a few times he had just let them fall. "Aunt Paige just out of curiosity what does that letter say ?" he asked when he had told her everything so far.

Paige held up the envelope and hit it against her palm "This you don't get to see until you're done with your flashbacks it is pretty heavy you need to have a clear mind as long as you're seeing the other time line." she lectured him putting it back in her pocket she could barely stand to read what it said.

"Fine then answer me this did I really try to have you vanquish Chuck ?" he asked he still couldn't believe that one himself.

"Yes you did and I have wondered about that many times over the years but I'm sure you had your reasons. Now I won't tell anyone what we talked about like I promised you twenty-four years ago this is between us but at some point you have to tell your mom and dad." She said evenly.

"I will I just can't not until I'm finished." Chris agreed he wanted to tell them everything at once like ripping off a band aid he rather do it fast than prolong the agony.

"You've been truthful with me and that is fair. But these are my terms any time you get a new memory you call me and we'll talk about it I don't care what time of the day or night it is." Paige ordered him he was on her mercy and they both knew it.

" I can't win with you Aunt Paige fine I agree to your terms not that I have any other choice. Just so you know this is blackmail I could have you arrested for this." Chris replied putting a hand on his aunt's shoulder he had a smile plastered on his face this one was genuine it went all the way to his eyes making them dance like emerald seas.

Paige held out her hands palm up and shrugged "eh, you say blackmail I say leverage it's all in the wording really." she said sounding serious but her eyes were alive with mischief.

"Aunt Paige thank you for this and I am really grateful but I'm freezing my ass off I want to get off this bridge and go to bed. I'm enjoying my weekend off before all hell breaks loose I'm getting a new partner Monday and that scares the hell out of me." He supplied he really was tired but more importantly he needed some time to himself.

"Alright Buck get the hell out of here and I mean it if you have any new flashbacks I want you to tell me about them." Paige said hugging him before she allowed him to orb off. He rolled his eyes at her but he gave her a warm smile before he left.

* * *

Parker woke up with a start he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. It took him a minute to realize he was on the couch at the manor he had no clue how had ended up there. The last thing he remembered was standing out behind the club he worked at waiting for Kyle to orb him to the manor. He was still dressed in his brown heavy duty work jacket and his jeans. For some unknown reason his mouth tasted like rubber. He set his feet down on the floor and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he walked into the kitchen.

All four of his sisters and their husbands were sitting around the kitchen table it looked like they had been waiting on him to get up. "Parker you're up and about it's good to see you big guy." Piper said she got up from her chair and guided him into one between her and Prue.

"Uh, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is waiting on Brody out behind the club." Parker asked confused as hell as to what had happened to him it was like he had a huge hole in his memory.

"Well you see this is where it gets complicated the elders thought it would be a good idea to help us bond with you so they turned you into a baby again." Phoebe explained to her baby brother she now knew why he was so damn good looking those dimples he had when he was thinking hard like he was now or smiling made her melt.

"How long was I like that ?" he asked if he had missed work for too long there was no way in hell he had a job any more.

"Not long a week." Prue answered his question and she had to smile when she saw the look that crossed his face.

"Oh this is just great I probably don't have job anymore I can just kiss my school money goodbye now." He rambled on there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was a Halliwell.

"On that point you would be right you or no longer employed the second day I called your boss and told him you were sick he said for you not to bother coming back in. You'll find something else Park don't worry about it too much it wasn't your fault you didn't need that job anyway he worked you to death." Andy reassured him.

"And I won't be able to find another job because my last boss will tell them all kind of bad things about me." Parker said shaking his head his life was so much easier when it was just him, Andy, and Kyle.

Piper laid her hand on top of his "I wouldn't worry too much about that right now if I were you something will turn up. You need to focus on controlling your powers right now anyway." she was rubbing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb to soothe him.

"Parker this last week has made us all realize that even though your our brother we know nothing about you we would really like to get to know you better." Phoebe said sincerely.

"Ok ask me any question you want to know I'm an open book I have nothing to hide but there is not much to tell." Parker said shrugging.

"I'll start with an easy one when is your birthday ?" Paige asked the simplest things about him they didn't know and they should have thought to ask before.

"October thirty-first. Which is next weekend I'll be twenty-two." he answered.

"What is your favorite color ?" Phoebe asked this was a game she was good at she could ask questions all day long and not get tired of it.

"My favorite color without a doubt would have to be blue I was obsessed with the color as a kid everything I owned had to be blue." Parker replied smiling so that his dimples showed.

"This is the all important question what is your favorite sport ?" Henry asked he was the sports guy in the family.

"Football, baseball runs a close second though I was a pitcher, a second baseman, a quarterback, and a linebacker. You should go to the apartment sometimes Henry Pappa Andy has a whole shrine to me in there." Parker cracked he loved trying to piss Andy off.

"Very funny Parker Alan don't start playing games with me I will kick your ass out and then you'll have to live in your car which doesn't work." Andy threatened him knowing full well he would never do anything of the sort.

"Andy I should warn you not to pick on him Piper sees him as someone she can baby she will blow your ass up if you threaten him like that." Leo warned his brother-in-law while he winked at Parker.

Parker was going to open his mouth to answer Leo but he was racked with a fit of coughing. And then he remembered that he had , had a sore throat for about three weeks but he had never gone to see about it.

"Parks you ok ?" Coop asked him concerned for his well being.

"I should be fine Coop this just started last week my throat has been sore for three but I just started hacking my lungs up last Friday it's no big deal." Parker answered waving off his concern.

"No you're going to take care of yourself whether you want to or not. I'll make you some soup and I'm not hearing any arguments out of you Victor Halliwell Jr." Piper said as she got up to start making his soup.

"Ok fine Piper I won't argue but this is nothing I swear I have had way worse when I was seventeen I got mono from my girlfriend I think I'll live." He replied laying moving over to the chair Piper had been sitting in so he could lay his head on Paige.

Paige put her right hand on the side of his face. "Parker you are burning up sweety come on I'm laying you back on the couch I will not have you being sick on my watch." she took him by the hand and led him back to the other room he didn't offer any arguments nor did anyone care to hear any from him.

"You know Piper we still have to talk about this whole Cole thing I'm not mad I just wish you would have told me he was helping you out." Phoebe said once Paige and Parker were out of ear shot.

"I know Pheebs and we still have to talk about this whole Prue and Parker thing too because Prue he was sitting right next to you and you could barely look at him." Piper replied she didn't want him feeling unloved.

"I'm trying here Piper I just can't help it ok lets drop it for now." Prue shot back it looked like the sisters had a lot to work on but they would get through it they always did.

* * *

Gorgon had been watching the entire scene unfold he had been idle for a while but he decided that now would be the time for him to get back in the game. He could let the next generation slide for a while they had come way too close to getting him last time. Not now was the time for him to focus on the Charmed Ones if he could get them to come undone the next generation would be no problem for him at all.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannon Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Lincoln/ Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Mitchell/ Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Ben Turner- Chad Michael Murray

And

Gorgon/ Greg- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: We have another episode out of the way this was a little harder to write so I hope you liked it. So Paige now knows about Chris's flashbacks which is good but the sisters are at each other throats and Gorgon is hoping to gain something from that. Ben is in some way related to Cole that is very interesting. The gang is still on the hunt for the thriteenth but they may come across her next episode but one them already knows her. Until next time please review.


End file.
